The prince and the outcast
by Bryce Brownscombe
Summary: Michelle White may be picked on by her classmates, but when gets chosen for the selection of prince James, her life just gets luckier and luckier. Especially when the prince falls in love with her. But then she uncovers a plot that'll take over Illea! can Michelle save the royal family and become the chosen bride for prince James?
1. Chapter 1

the prince and the outcast

_September 22__nd__, 2309_

It was another ordinary Monday morning at Singer High in Belcourt Illea. 16-year-old Michelle White came arrived at school. The early fall morning was cool but still warm.

She opened the doors of the school and walked in. She had blond hair that past over shoulders and in curls, pale grey eyes that looked sad. She wore a periwinkle t-shirt, ripped denim jeans and a ripped black jacket.

Michelle looked along the busy hallway. She could see all the other students of all casts (minus eights) talking and walking with friends. Michelle sighed; she had no friends. She had always been the timid and quiet type of girl. For almost all her live, she had always been outcasted amongst the school.

She took a deep breath and started to walk down the halls. Michelle was a seven, so a lot of the other people at school (especially the upper-class castes) would poke fun at her by whispering stuff about her and teasing her out loud.

Coming around the corner were a group of four girls. Michelle knew who they were, they were her biggest enemies at Singer High, the quartet.

The quartet were a group of fours. The girl in the center had blond hair in a pixie cut, wore a bright red tank top, black capris and black one-inch heels. She was Emily McShayne, the leader of the quartet. Her parents worked in a wind power factory.

The girl on her left side was her best friend Tiffany Kaye Todd. She had dark tan skin, bronze hair, she wore a grey top, a dark brown jacket and black jeans. Tiffany's dad was a real estate agent and her mom used to be a police officer but became a stay at home mom when Tiffany was born.

The girl on the far right was Suzanne Bean. She had black hair in a side fringe, she wore a dark blue camisole dress. Her mom was an executive chef in an Italian restaurant. She was like the _Gretchen Weiners _of Singer High.

The girl on the far left was Harper Lawrence. She had beautiful wavy dark brown hair and wore a coral empire line dress. Harper's parents were chicken farmers, who sold eggs for a living.

The quartet loved picking on anyone under Four. But Michelle was their favourite target. A boy was walking down the hall carrying his supplies. He looked like a Six.

Suddenly Emily pushed her hand on the boy's supplies making him drop his stuff on the ground.

"Look girls," teased Emily. "Here come the rednecks again!"

The quartet burst into laughter and walked down the hall in their line.

Although Michelle felt sorry for the boy, she was kind of glad Emily wasn't picking on her this morning.

Michelle's first class was Biology. The great thing about Biology for Michelle was that she wasn't with Emily Mcshayne and Tiffany Kaye Todd. But however Suzanne made up for that.

Michelle quietly went to her seat. Despite the fact that she had Suzanne Bean in her class, Biology was one of her favourite subjects. Michelle loved gardening and flowers.

Mr. Dwyer the Biology teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," he said. "Today we are going to listing the parts of a plant. I want everyone to go into groups of two and write down the parts of that this picture of a plant has." He held up a picture of a flower.

The class was odd numbered, so Michelle knew she wouldn't get a partner. Everybody in Singer High knew that Suzanne was the gossip girl of the school so she would be sure to tell Emily what was going on. Nobody wanted Emily to think Michelle was their best friend.

Mr. Dwyer saw that Michelle wasn't paired up. He asked if any of the groups would take in a third member.

"It's okay Mr. Dwyer," Michelle said quietly. "I don't mind working alone."

Mr. Dwyer reluctantly handed her a paper.

When the bell rang at the end of class, all the students gathered up their stuff and went out the door.

"Michelle can you stay for a moment?" asked Mr. Dwyer.

Michelle walked over to him.

"Is anything bothering you Michelle?" he asked. He didn't know that Emily and her friends always liked to make fun of Michelle. Michelle didn't like to tell on Emily, she was far to kind for that, also because she knew that Emily would try to get payback if she got her or her friends into trouble.

"No," Michelle lied. "Nothings wrong."

Mr. Dwyer could tell she was lying. "If you change your mind, come and tell me" he said firmly.

Michelle nodded and then left.

Michelle had art after, Emily and Tiffany were in that class. The art teacher Mrs. Andrews decided to have class outside that day and draw the early fall scenery.

As Michelle drew her picture, she overheard Emily talking to Tiffany. Emily sounded like she was complaining.

"I can't believe I was forced to run in P.E. Tiffany!" complained Emily. "That five Gavin Canes doesn't get to run in P.E.! I'm too beautiful to be athletic."

"Well he does have a broken ankle, so he's excused from gym" shrugged Tiffany.

"Well my hair gets messed up from the running and the sweat is bad for my complexion!" huffed Emily.

Michelle sighed and shook her head, she doubted Emily would understand labour, she seemed pretty lazy as she never did any real work at home from what she heard from the way she or her friends spoke.

When it was time for lunch in the cafeteria that afternoon, Michelle thought about her lunch today. Her parents had packed leftover smoked salmon with cream cheese.

She walked down the cafeteria to the table at the back. It was the table she would always sit at. Nobody else sat at it but her. The quartet had their own table too, in the center of the cafeteria.

Michelle knew she'd have to go past the quartet to get to her table. She could see them sitting there talking and giggling. Michelle always wondered why Harper Lawrence would be in the quartet, she wasn't like any celebrity or even a two, she was the daughter of chicken farmers. But she was a four like the rest of the quartet.

Harper looked pretty well fed. It probably was because that since her family were chicken farmers she could get a lot of eggs for her own family too, whatever ones they didn't send to the shops in Belcourt. She had overheard Harper telling Emily once that her parents would kill the chickens when they stopped laying eggs. She wasn't so surprised about that; she always saw Harper coming to school with something made out of chickens.

As Michelle went past she felt something hit her. She looked and saw that she had been hit with a grape.

She looked over and saw the quartet laughing.

"That was a free lunch loser!" called Emily.

"Yeah since you rednecks don't really have a lot of food" laughed Tiffany.

Michelle didn't say anything, she didn't want to fight. She just wanted all the bullying to stop.

As she started to head on she heard Suzanne talking. "Do you girls wanna got flirt with the jocks after school or watch for other hot guys?"

The quartet loved to talk about boys, only threes were aloud to be jocks considering athletes were one of the careers threes had.

"I hope to marry a two," bragged Emily. "Like a police officer or a fireman. Then I would have more money than what my parents make, and I could also hire a six so I wouldn't have to worry about nothing for the rest of my life."

"I don't know," said Harper. "I'm happy with the money fours make, I wouldn't mind marrying another four."

Emily looked at Harper. "Well," she said snootily. "Maybe some of us are meant to remain fours and for the hard work, but I'll be happy when I can afford a housekeeper, cause I'm getting tired of my parents complaining about when I'm gonna clean my room myself" she complained.

_Well maybe they wouldn't complain if you worked for a living _thought Michelle to herself.

"You know," said Suzanne. "I've heard that there might be a selection soon."

Emily, Tiffany and Harper turned to face Suzanne. Michelle also seemed interested to hear what Suzanne had to say.

"That's what I heard on the news over the weekend," explained Suzanne. "The royal court is thinking about prince James Schreave is ready to have a selection. Though king Taylor's top advisor count Asbjorn Nielson is trying to talk him and his wife into betrothing him with his daughter Giselle."

"That girl seems spoiled" muttered Emily.

"I guess we'll find out what's gonna happen on the Friday report" said Suzanne.

"Well I'm sure to be Belcourt's selective," said Emily. "If not one of you will be."

Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper nodded in agreement.

Michelle smiled as she ate her lunch, she thought if she entered the selection and the prince chose her, it would turn her life around for sure.

Later that afternoon as Michelle was heading to the doors. She saw Emily and her friends picking on another girl.

The girl looked like a six, she was a short, plump girl. She wore a pale grey t-shirt, denim overalls.

"Why don't you go back to the sewer where you came from you dirty rat!" laughed Emily.

Emily pushed the girl's stuff out of her hands, Tiffany and Harper grabbed a trashcan and Emily pushed the girl in bottom first. The quartet and some other students laughed loudly.

Michelle wondered why she had to go to school with a girl like Emily Mcshayne. She had been going to school with Emily since 6th grade and even then Emily was a bully to anyone who's caste was under four.

Last year in P.E. class Emily and Harper broke into Michelle's locker and took ketchup and mustard packs and squirted them all over Michelle's clothes.

In 8th grade, Emily told Michelle she was having a grade school graduate pool party at her house and that she was invited. Although cautious Michelle went anyway in her bathing suit. But when she got to Emily's house, there was nobody there and while she stood in Emily's backyard Emily and Tiffany watched from inside the house giggling and taking pictures of her. The next day they made posters and hung them on the walls of the school and Michelle had been laughed for the remainder of the semester.

That same year, Michelle had her first period during recess and when she went to the principal's office, Emily noticed her going inside and followed her. Michelle told the secretary about her period and feeling sympathetic the secretary decided to call Michelle's parents and take her home for the rest of the day. Emily overheard and spread the word around. when Michelle returned the next day she heard gossiping about what happened, and nobody seemed to be laughing more then Emily and Tiffany.

Michelle wished she could just move away from Belcourt or at least go to a different school.

_At least one day I'll never have to see her or any other member of the quartet again_ she said to herself and then walked out the door.

**Author's note; I don't own the selection, Keira Cass does. I named the high school Singer high after America Singer. I hope this fanfiction will get more reviews then the first two I've written. Don't worry about Emily she'll get her just deserts in the end. P.S. please forgive me for mentioning periods.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michelle lived outside the city, she got off the bus and walked up the driveway of her house. Michelle's cottage was a beautiful place, the bricks were a golden-brown color and was two stories high. The yard was well kept (being a family of sevens in all) the lawn was so lush and there was a field of flowers growing.

Life at home was much better for Michelle. It was a place she could have her independence and no mean kids would hurt you. She gave a small smile and headed up to the front door.

Michelle walked in through the front door and into the hall.

Her mother Denise was in the kitchen cleaning the windows, the kitchen doorway was on the left-hand side of the cottage. Denise was an extremely beautiful woman. She was slim, had stringy dirty blond hair that past her shoulders. She wore a black crop top and a black miniskirt. Although she was in her early thirties she looked like in her late teens.

"Hi mom" said Michelle in a soft but loud enough voice for her to her.

Denise looked over and saw her daughter. "Hello Rosebud," she said gingerly. The name Rosebud was a nickname inspired by Michelle's middle name 'Rose.' Roses were Denise's favourite flower

"How was school?" asked Denise.

Michelle's smile faded.

Denise noticed it and frowned.

"Was Emily McShayne picking on you again?" she asked understandingly.

Although Michelle didn't answer, Denise knew it was true. "I really should tell the principal" she grumbled.

"Mom it's okay, they just threw grapes at me" said Michelle. Michelle's parents were aware of Emily's bullying, but Michelle never wanted them to do anything about it because if Emily got into trouble she would just get worst with Michelle.

"So how did the flower selling go today?" asked Michelle changing the subject.

Being a family of sevens, Michelle's family loved the outdoors, Denise would make bouquets out of the flowers that grew in the field and sold them at a roadside stand.

"It was very nice," said Denise. "I sold fourteen bouquets today!" they sold flower bouquets for $6.89 per bouquet so today they had made $96.48.

"You're father should be home from work soon Michelle," said Denise. "So you can do whatever until dinner's ready."

Michelle's father Bentley was a gardener, he would spend the days cleaning yards, planting flowers, plants and trees, pulling weeds and trimming hedges for twos, threes and fours. While her family never starved, food was just so plain and sometimes never tasted like anything, but when Bentley was able to work for a two he would get money to by more tender tasting food.

As Michelle started to walk upstairs to her room, she heard her mother muttering something. "Sehr schrekliches kind!" she huffed. It didn't take Michelle long to realize her mother was talking about Emily. Denise was German descendant, so she had a habit of talking in German at times. She had taught Michelle German.

Michelle went to her room. It was painted in robin egg blue and pastel purple and the sheets on her bed were in periwinkle. On the bed post was Michelle's favourite picture, it was with her parents and her on the day she was born.

Michelle loved romance stories, but her favourite was how her parents got together. Bentley had spent most of his life living alone, he had preferred to be alone, his mother had past away of respiratory failure and his father left when he was a baby so ever since his mother died he became independent. Denise had formally been an eight she had immigrated from Germany.

One winter night, Bentley had been sitting at home alone and heard a knock at the door. It had been Denise asking for shelter for the night. Bentley attracted by her agreed and let her in. He had taken an instant liking to Denise, so when she was about to leave the next day, he offered to let her stay for a few days saying it was too cold for her to wander outside. As her stay grew longer and longer their love blossomed, they were eventually married.

What made Bentley even more happy was when Denise told him that she was pregnant.

Michelle kept a few romance books around her room, whenever her parents had extra money, Michelle would buy a new book. She opened her case which kept her collection safe. She moved her hand over the line of books deciding which one to pick out, although she read all of them over a dozen times, she loved reading them over and over.

She grabbed her newest book in the collection _Cookie love triangle_ by _Cassandra Volansky._ It was about two rival female bakers who enter a cookie baking contest to win the heart of a recently widowed president of a real estate business. The main character in the book Brooklyn made Michelle wonder if she was similar to her as she could be mousy and independent like her and her rival Evie was vain and self centered like Emily.

Michelle was so lost in her book she forgot about the time. She had just read all the way up to chapter 5 when she heard Denise calling.

"Michelle dinner!"

Michelle went downstairs. Her father Bentley had arrived home he had a smile on his face.

"The family of twos who's lawn I cleaned today were so pleased about the work they paid me double, so I bought this for dinner."

He held up a loaf of garlic bread. He explained he bought it from an Italian restaurant that had high prices. Bentley and Denise were an example of a perfect couple, they rarely argued and whenever they did fight, it was only over small things and they were quick to make up.

They sat down for dinner, Denise had made a salad out of vegetables and they each had a slice of garlic bread.

"How was school today Michelle?" asked Bentley.

"It was fine dad" muttered Michelle.

Michelle was glad her parents respected her decisions to keep her problems with Emily and the rest of the quartet to herself.

"I'm glad you did good with selling flowers today Denise," said Bentley. "Everyone seems to love the bouquets you make."

"Thanks Bentley" giggled Denise.

Michelle had never given much thought of who'd she marry. But she hopped to find love like her parents did.

"You always seem lonely Michelle," said Bentley. "You never invite friends over."

Although Michelle enjoyed being alone, she liked it, she wished she could have some friends, but she didn't. It seemed she would always be the outsider at Singer High.

"You know a woman who I was selling flowers too today told me that the prince might have his selection soon" said Denise taking a bit out salad.

"I think you'd like to enter Michelle," said Bentley smiling. "I can see the prince falling for you Rosebud."

Although Michelle felt tempted by the fact if she entered it would probably like being in one of her romance stories, but it didn't seem possible. What she mostly planned on was getting out of high school and working in gardens.

It was what she preferred to be around flowers and to be in her room reading books.

"I don't care who I marry dad," she said. "As long as he loves me."

Bentley and Denise nodded in agreement; they knew how their daughter loved romance stories especially their own.

But little did they knew was that Michelle would eventually embark on a journey to love.

**Author's note; I got the idea for the romance book Michelle was reading after a Hallmark movie called Cookie cutter Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile over in Angeles, the whole court was full of gossip, they were all wondering weather prince James would be betrothed or if he would have a selection.

A middle-aged man walked down the hall of the palace to the throne room. He had straight silver hair and wore an auburn colored frock. He walked up to king Taylor and his wife queen Dinette.

King Taylor had dark brown hair, amber eyes and wore a black tunic and a red cape. Queen Dinette had beautiful blond hair, violet eyes and wore a periwinkle gown.

"Good evening your highness," said the man.

"Good evening count Nielson" said king Taylor kindly at seeing his chief advisor.

"My how beautiful you look Dinette," said count Nielson humbly. "It's hard to believe you were once an eight, anybody would think you've been a one your whole life."

Dinette giggled; "Thanks Asbjorn" she said.

Queen Dinette served as an inspiration to all of Illea, she was the first eight to enter the selection. When she was an eight her maiden name was Dinette Leird, she would make a living by playing her flute in the streets and people would give her coins. She would also do small chores in the homes of twos and threes to make some money. She once came to a family of threes, to thank her for her work a young girl gave Dinette her form for the selection saying that she didn't really want to be a one and that someone with a heart like hers deserved to be a one.

She chosen to represent Waverly in the selection. When she met Taylor it was love at first sight for both of them. And as Taylor's selection had progressed it became clear who'd be the one.

Everyone in Illea loved Dinette, she was kind, loving, generous, selfless, beautiful and strong voice. She was like the 24th century princess Diana and also had the strength of _Daenerys Targaryen_. In face that was her middle name Dinette Daenerys Schreave.

"If I may say, your son James has grown up into a fine young man," said count Nielson. "But I feel it's time for him to get a bride. Because his time to inherit the throne isn't far away you know since he's come of age, he'll need a queen to rule with him."

"It is getting closer," said Dinette. "He's already shown what a true king is made of, he has a big heart, intelligent beyond his age and a skilled fighter."

"If you've given it some thought…" said count Nielson. A beautiful young girl then came walking into the room. She had beautiful golden hair with a silver glittered headband and wore an ivory gown.

"You remember my daughter lady Giselle, don't you?" he said.

"Pleasured to be here this even your highnesses" said Giselle warmly.

"Ahh Giselle," said Taylor. "It's so lovely to see you again, it's been years. Just as beautiful as you're mother was. You remember Giselle James?"

James was standing right by his father's throne. He was nineteen years old. He had dark brown hair just like his father and violet eyes just like his mother.

"How could I not forget" said James.

"I think it'd be a great consideration to betroth James to Giselle here, after all they used to play together when they were kids and you've already betrothed Marcella to the royal family of Italy's son have you not?"

"I do have tremendous respect for you Asbjorn," said Taylor humbled. "And I do appreciate your help in helping my son find a queen."

James didn't seem very interested in Giselle he only saw her as a friend. "Mom, Dad, can I have a talk with you alone?"

"Sure James" said Dinette.

The three walked out into the hall.

"Giselle's nice," explained James. "But I will only marry out of love just like you and dad did mom."

Taylor and Dinette looked at each other. They wondered what they were going to do to find a girl to marry their son.

"I've got it," said Taylor. "James is nineteen now, so he's old enough to have his selection, and the selective will marry James."

"Yes," agreed Dinette. "There'll be 35 girls in the selection after all, surely one of them will be your queen."

"I will agree on one condition" said James.

"Speck son" questioned Taylor.

"The choice is mine and mine alone," he said firmly. "I don't want the court getting involved in my business with the girls."

"Agreed!" cried out Dinette excitedly. She wrapped her hand around her son's arm. "But surely you'll agree to my condition to accepting a few eights into the selection would you?"

When Taylor and Dinette married they added a rule that eights were now allowed to enter the selection.

James smirked at his mother. "Of course," he humored. "I wouldn't want to make it look like I don't love my mother by excluding her original caste in the selection."

With that James walked away.

Count Nielson entered the hall, he had heard everything.

"Excuse me your highnesses," he said. "But I could not help but listen to your idea of a selection. If I may I think it would be a good idea to have Giselle represent Angeles in the selection, in case James changes his mind about her."

Taylor and Dinette looked at each other.

"I guess your daughter does deserve a fair chance, so it's agreed to have Giselle in the selection" said Taylor.

He turned to an officer in the hall.

"Make sure this is announced on the news tomorrow and to get forms for the selection sent out to every family in Illea with unmarried girls between 16 and 20." He declared.

"Yes your highness" said the officer.

Meanwhile James was walking down the hall thinking about the selection.

"What's going on?" asked a voice.

James looked and saw his twelve-year-old sister Marcella coming out of her room. She had her mother's gold hair and violet eyes. She was described by the court as sweet and innocent.

"You remember Giselle Nielson?" asked James. Marcella nodded, "An old friend from childhood?" she said.

"Yeah," said James. "But I want to marry out of love like they did, so they suggested a selection."

"Well it looks like with 35 girls it'd be easy to chose a wife" joked Marcella.

James looked up at the ceiling. "I don't think I'll ever find that girl out there" he sighed.

"I think you will," said Marcella. "You don't even know those girls after all."

"You're lucky to be betrothed to prince Daniele of Italy, then you won't have to worry about 35 men trying to win your heart" James joked.

"I do keep telling mom and dad that we're just friends" huffed Marcella.

"You two have been betrothed since you were eight," teased James. "I can see you two are in love."

"No we're not," huffed Marcella. "Not now, not ever!"

With that marcella ran back to her room and shut the door.

James chuckled and then thought about what she said about 35 girls.

_A selection? Why not?_

**Author's note; I got inspired for Dinette being an eight in the selection by another fanfiction called A New Selection by ArmaduraStar7, where there was an eight in the selection named Rose Maynard so I thought why not make a queen who's caste was an eight. I'd like to thank ArmaduraStar7 for the inspiration.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Denise drove Michelle to school. Denise sometimes drove Michelle to school for mother daughter time.

Denise parked the car in the school parking lot. Students were in the yard walking and talking. People were getting off the buses and some were arriving in cars. "I'll pick you up after school Michelle" she said.

"Thanks mom" said Michelle quickly then she got out. Michelle knew why her mother really wanted to drive her to school today. As she walked across the yard, she had a feeling she was watching her, to look out for Emily and the rest of the quartet.

Denise watched until Michelle went inside the school. Denise saw no sign of the quartet so seeing that her daughter made it in safely she drove home.

All morning Michelle thought about what she heard Suzanne saying about how the crown prince might have a selection. She also thought about what her parents said that she could get any prince or any boy's heart.

In art class, students were drawing and painting. Emily and Tiffany sat at the table across from Michelle.

Michelle was daydreaming while she drew. Michelle was a great artist; her drawings were perfect and flawless. Mrs. Andrews joked that anyone could mistake Michelle for a five instead of a seven if the whole world saw her art.

Michelle had drawn a picture of herself in her sketchbook. She was wearing a periwinkle colored gown and wore a flowered tiara.

She set down her colored pencil and then leaving her sketchbook open, she asked Mrs. Andrews if she could go to the bathroom and when she said yes, Michelle left the classroom.

While Michelle left, Emily noticed that Michelle had been drawing something, so after she left, Emily got up and looked to see the picture of Michelle as a princess.

When Michelle got back from the bathroom, she looked at her sketchbook and noticed that her drawing was gone. She stared in surprise wondering how her drawing just disappeared.

She didn't get to think long when she heard the bell ring. Michelle grabbed her things quickly, she watched Emily and Tiffany go by, Emily looked at Michelle with a smirk. After Michelle packed up, she went to get ready for lunch.

Michelle sat at her usual place in the cafeteria, she looked over to the quartet, gossiping as usual.

"Guess what I heard on the news!" said Suzanne excitedly.

"What?" asked Harper.

"The royal family has announced that prince James will be having a selection!" cried Suzanne excitedly. "So that means one of us will be picked to represent Belcourt in the selection."

"They'll chose me," boasted Emily. "Once he sees me he'll be head over heels. Just image I Emily Veruca Mcshayne becoming queen of Illea!"

"They might chose me if they don't chose you Emily," said Tiffany. "I know all about governing and regulations believe it or not, considering my dad's a real estate agent and my mom used to be a police officer."

"Well one thing's for sure," said Emily snobbishly. "They won't chose a dirty seven like Michelle White."

Michelle looked crossly at Emily, but at the same time to cowardly to walk over there and stand up to her.

"Just look at this" Emily announced her friends. She held up the drawing Michelle had made of herself as a one.

"Is that Michelle in a tiara and princess dress?" asked Harper gawking a bit at the sight.

"Yeah," laughed Emily. "She thinks she's going to be a one!"

"Not gonna happen" retorted Suzanne.

The quartet giggled, Michelle crossly got up and stormed over to Emily.

"Give it back!" she said with clenched teeth.

The quartet looked at Michelle with dumbstruck looks.

"I don't know what you mean" said Emily acting like she didn't know what Michelle was talking about.

"I want my drawing back!" snapped Michelle.

"This?" asked Emily. She then laughed, "This is trash, just like you!" Suzanne laughed with Emily, but Tiffany and Harper just looked away guiltily.

Emily then noticed something sticking out from under her arm.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing" muttered Michelle.

"Let us see that nothing. Now." ordered Suzanne.

Harper made a grab revealing a book.

"_To be only yours _by _Jackson Sinclair?"_ said Harper reading the title of the book.

"You read romance books?!" laughed Emily. "You'll never marry anyone Michelle, because you're just an ugly servant girl!"

"Yeah, that's ridiculous" said Tiffany in an unsure voice like she was trying to agree with Emily but uncomfortable with the teasing.

"Any boy would have to be crazy to love you," went on Emily. "Even an eight wouldn't marry you. The prince will chose one of us, not some dirty servant like you."

Emily then stood up on her chair.

"Can I get everyone's attention!" she called. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at her.

"Michelle White thinks she can marry a prince," Emily announced. "But she's a redneck loser who'll never find anyone in her life. She's not special now, and never will be special."

Students burst into laughter at Michelle.

Michelle looked down feeling hurt. She frowned at the quartet and snatched her book back from Harper and walked back to her table. She looked the quartet who were laughing and then Emily crumpled up Michelle's drawing and threw it on the floor.

Before Michelle left at the end of lunch, she watched the quartet leave their table and after they left she got up and looked at the crumpled paper. She quickly grabbed it and put it in her pocket.

That afternoon, Michelle went home with Denise. Michelle was glad her mother didn't ask if Emily had been picking on her again.

When they got home Michelle talked to her mom.

"Mom, do you think I could be a princess?"

"Of course you could be," said Denise. "I mean look at queen Dinette, she was once an eight living out in the streets of Waverly and now she's the queen of Illea."

When they got back to their cottage, they saw Bentley had arrived home from mowing a couple neighbors yards. As Bentley was cleaning his gardening tools, Michelle said hello to her dad and then went upstairs to do her homework.

Half an hour past, Michelle was just finishing her poem for English class, when she heard a knock on the front door.

Michelle went downstairs she saw her Bentley opening the door. She walked down to see an officer standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you officer?" asked Bentley kindly, hiding the surprise in his expression of seeing an officer.

"Well as you know the crown prince James Schreave has come of age," said the officer. "And he's decided to agree to a selection to find his future queen. So I've come to ask if you have any unmarried daughters between the ages of 16 and 20 to give a submission form to the selection."

"My wife and I have only one daughter," said Bentley smiling. "She's sixteen. Michelle, can you come here please?"

Michelle walked up to the officer. The officer handed her a form for the selection. "If you wish to sign up for the selection, have this filled out and be at the photography station by tomorrow to have your picture taken, the selectives will be announced on this Friday's report" instructed the officer.

And then he left.

"What was all that about?" said Denise coming out of the kitchen.

"An officer brought us a form for the selection" said Bentley smiling.

Denise smiled excitedly.

"You really should enter the selection Michelle," she said. "It'd be quite wonderful for you to meet the prince. I know you really want to enter."

"I don't know mom," said Michelle. "There are many unmarried girls in not only Belcourt but all of Illea that'll make the selection." Although she really wanted to enter, she couldn't help but think about what Emily said.

"Oh Michelle," said Bentley hugging his daughter. "Your mother and I don't expect you to be in the selection or even win. But we think it might be an opportunity, we'll still love you no matter what you become."

"You'll always be our princess," said Denise.

"Thanks" chuckled Michelle modestly.

Michelle went back upstairs; she had always thought about if she did marry someday. She always thought that she'd marry at least a five, she had always felt she'd never marry a two, but she had never cared for what caste her in-laws were anyway.

She looked at pictures that hung on the walls and on a table in the hallway. One picture had her and Denise on Michelle's second birthday in front of Michelle was a chocolate cake with a candle in the shape of a number 2 on it. Another had a picture of her and Bentley on her first day of 1st grade.

Michelle just loved the memories she had with her parents.

She sat on her bed and looked at the form for the selection. She wondered if she should enter or not.

Michelle then uncrumpled her drawing. Seeing her dressed as a princess gave Michelle the courage to enter.

Grabbing a pen she filled out the form.

_Name: Michelle Rose White_

_Provence: Belcourt_

_Caste: 7_

_Occupation: unemployed (but sometimes I help my mom sell flowers)_

_Hair color: White/blond _

_Eye color: Pale Grey_

_Height: '5'6_

_Weight: average_

_Honestly,_ Michelle thought to herself. _Don't they know it's rude to comment girls on their weight._

_Languages spoken: English and German_

_Hobbies: Gardening and reading_

Michelle looked at the filled-out form feeling satisfied about what she had written, then she went downstairs for dinner.

"I'm going to enter" she said to her parents.

Bentley and Denise looked at each other. But then they smiled proudly at their daughter.

"Our little Rosebud is about to blossom for all of Illea to see" declared Bentley.

**Author's note: Michelle will soon be living like one of her romance books won't she? And Emily is so wrong, Michelle will be special**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Michelle thought about when she entered the selection. It had been a great day at school because nobody made fun of Michelle. The quartet were too busy talking about the selection and showing each other what they had filled out in their selection forms.

It was in the early evening; Michelle was in her parents car being driven up to the photo station to get her picture taken for the form.

After looking through her dresser she changed into a black thin strapped dress with tropical flower designs.

Bentley parked the car in front of the photo station. There were lots of cars parked and girls were walking and running into the photo station.

"Do you want us to come with you Rosebud?" asked Bentley.

"No thanks dad," said Michelle. "I'm sixteen now, I'll be fine."

She got out of the car and waved goodbye to her parents.

Michelle walked into the photo station. Inside there were groups of girls lining up to have their pictures taken. There were twos wearing the most beautiful dresses in Illea to the lower castes in plain clothes. Michelle watched in aww of the work the photographers did.

"Are you still wasting your time with the selection?" said a familiar voice.

Michelle turned around to see the quartet looking at her with smirks on their faces. The speaker had been Emily. She wore a dark blue dress. Tiffany wore a yellow tank top and ripped jeans. Suzanne wore a light green halter dress. And Harper wore a vermillion floaty dress.

"Rednecks don't marry royals Michelle," said Emily. "I'm going to be queen of Illea."

"And if she's not chosen it'll be either me, Suzanne or Harper" jumped in Tiffany.

"They might choose me" said Michelle hopefully.

The quartet just laughed.

"Like I said before Michelle," said Emily. "You'll never be special. Come on girls she said let's get in line."

Michelle watched the quartet walk to one of the lines. In front of them was a girl who looked like an eight. The eight didn't seem much younger then Michelle. Emily tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Excuse us, but can you move please?" said Emily in a sweet voice.

"That's mean!" snapped the girl. "It's my turn!"

"Uh, Does the word 'tough' mean anything to you?" retorted Suzanne getting in front of Emily.

Emily and Suzanne laughed and pushed the eight out of the line. "Oh look we're next girls" laughed Emily. Tiffany and Harper just looked at each other with guilty looks.

Michelle sighed and got in another line. After she got her picture taken she went off to look for her parents, she prayed that the next night on the Friday report the selective for Belcourt wouldn't be Emily or any other member of the quartet. Or if they were chosen they wouldn't win. Michelle had a deep feeling that if Emily won and married the prince, it would be a nightmare for all the castes under four. If Tiffany or Harper were chosen it probably wouldn't be to bad if they won, Michelle had always seen them as the least mean.

**Author's note; how would you stand up to Emily? And do you think Emily is loyal to the rest of the quartet? Or do you think she doesn't care for them at all?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friday arrived, Michelle and her parents were excited about the Friday report. It was a few minutes before eight o'clock.

Michelle and her parents were watching a movie on T.V. Bentley then looked up at the clock.

"The report should be on soon" he said out loud thoughtfully.

He then changed the channel. Michelle couldn't wait to hear the chosen ones for the selection, she knew the chances of her were slim due to the fact that many girls had signed up, but she wanted to know who'd be chosen.

Michelle loved the report, she remembered looking forward to Friday every week when she was a little girl, she loved to hear about the inside royal life. Denise also showed interest in it.

The anthem for Illea suddenly was heard on the T.V. and host for the Friday report Timothy Dixon took his place on his seat. The scene then cut to the royal family as he began his announcement.

"As you all know tonight is the night the selected is chosen the for the selection of crown prince James Schreave." The scene cut closer to James who smiled as he hugged his little sister princess Marcella.

James then walked up and took a seat next to Timothy.

"So James," said Timothy how does it feel to be chosen a bride in the selection?" asked Timothy.

"Well to be honest, I'm a little nervous," admitted James. "Because she'll not only be my wife, but also my queen and for all of Illea. But I know that I want to marry out of love just like my parents did."

"Well with 35 girls, it should be know trouble to find one you like the most" said Timothy. "Now let's revel the selected shall we? As everyone in Angeles knows, count Asbjorn Neilson's daughter Giselle will be representing Angeles in the selection, so Angeles didn't get forms for the selection."

As he spoke the scene cut to count Neilson and his daughter waving at the camera. Giselle wore a beautiful pink gown with gold mesh on the corset. Michelle was awestruck by how beautiful lady Giselle was.

An assistant gave Timothy an envelope.

"Morwenna Tear of Atlin, a three" announced Timothy.

A picture of a brunette-haired girl appeared on the screen.

"Leanne Brown of Clermont, an eight"

A picture of an eight showed up. Despite being an eight the picture of Leanne Brown looked beautiful. Her silver hair and light purple eyes were strikingly beautiful. She looked like she could win the heart of any man.

"Whitney Fokos of Fennley, a five"

A picture of an eighteen-year-old girl showed up. She had her light brown hair had the Victorian puff style and wore an indigo colored 1950s tea length swing dress with a petticoat. Michelle didn't really seem surprised with five wearing vintage clothing, she had been to performances in restaurants and had seen the performers wearing such clothes.

Belcourt was next. Michelle prayed that the selected wouldn't be Emily or the other members of the quartet. She did decide though was that even if any member of the quartet got chosen, at least she'd get peace and quiet from at least one member for a few weeks or months.

She crossed her fingers; _please don't say Emily McShayne, please don't say Emily McShayne _she thought.

"Michelle White of Belcourt, a seven" announced Timothy.

Michelle's mouth just dropped open as her picture showed up on the screen.

Denise and Bentley were very excited.

"Our little girl is going to be a princess" sighed Denise hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom" said Michelle blushing as she returned the hug. She gave a smug smile _take that Emily_ she thought.

"But you know, I might not win, I could get sent home the next day" she said to them thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Michelle," said Bentley in a fatherly voice. "However long you're in the palace, we'll be proud of you no matter what."

Michelle smiled; she had a feeling she was going to be special after all.

**Author's note; I wonder how Emily reacted when she saw in the report that Michelle got chosen instead of her. But I think we all know how she reacted, I bet she had a meltdown in her house lol. But anyway Michelle is in the selection.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_October 4__th__, 2309_

All week the house had been filled with talk of the selection. Michelle hadn't been at school all week because of the preparations.

Michelle had mixed feelings about that though, one part was she wanted to rub it into the quartet's faces that she was going to be in the selection. But she was also kind of glad for part of her didn't want to face Emily just yet.

A tailor came to measure her for her size. Her parents received a call from a woman named Elaine Canes saying she was the royal planner for the royal family.

An officer came to tell her the rules, though Michelle already knew. No having affairs, no fighting with the other girls and don't eat anything from outside the palace.

On the big day where Michelle was to have her send off like all the other girls in the selection.

Her clothes, black pants, a white shirt and a pin of the national of Belcourt- a Cornflower- had been delivered a couple days earlier.

Michelle packed her suitcase with some clothes, some supplies, the picture on her bedpost, her romance books and her drawing with her as a princess.

She quickly changed into her uniform. Then went downstairs, her parents and a couple officers were waiting for her.

"You ready?" asked one.

"Umm hmm" Michelle nodded feeling a bit nervous.

Her family was driven to the center of Belcourt where there was a big crowd gathered around a stage.

Mayor Morrison the mayor of Belcourt had been mayor of Belcourt for the past 18 months. She had her blond hair pulled into a high bun and wore a fluffy black coat.

Michelle could see that people where already arriving at the stage.

Mayor Morrison brought Michelle up on to the stage. "You feeling nervous?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"A little" admitted Michelle giving a small smile.

"Don't worry," said Mayor Morrison. "I'll just make the speech for you."

As she made the announcement about how Michelle would be representing Belcourt in the selection. She also reminded that their queen. Queen Dinette was the first queen who's caste was an eight. She declared how the lower castes like sevens are lucky and could also win the heart of a royal.

When she finished, there were lots of cheering and clapping.

Well almost everyone.

Michelle looked down at the crowd and could see some familiar faces.

It was the quartet. Michelle couldn't tell if they noticed that she was watching them, but she saw they had anything but friendly faces. Though Emily looked like the only one who was really frowning. Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper looked like they were just trying to copy her.

It was time to say goodbye. Her aide Jenny told her to saw goodbye and then she'd take her to the car.

Michelle hugged her parents.

"Goodbye mom, goodbye dad" she said softly.

"Goodbye princess" said Bentley.

"I'll write to you, I promise" said Michelle.

"We'll check the mailbox everyday" assured Denise.

Michelle made her way to the car. People where gathered around, like a celebrity had arrived at a premier.

Michelle saw the quartet. She tried not to listen to what they were saying, but she couldn't help it.

"It's not fair, we should be the ones going to the palace," said Tiffany trying to sound whiny and her arms folded. "Who does she think she is? Acting like she's the queen of Illea!?"

"Don't worry Tiffany," said Emily with a smirk. "She won't last long in the selection. I wouldn't be surprised if they sent her home the next day." She laughed.

Michelle so wanted to run up there and punch Emily's face. But she just tried to ignore her and kept on going. She was glad that she'd get time away from the quartet in Angeles and in the castle.

As she got in the car she gave some thought. She didn't mind if she didn't win, but at least making it to the final two would be fun. Especially since it meant if she came close to winning.

She did hope that if she did get eliminated it would be in the warmer months, for in the last couple days, the weather was getting cooler.

Michelle's family never really had a hard time in winter. But they never made much money as they did in the warmer months. They had enough food to last the winter, but with the income Michelle got for every week she was still in the selection, they'd get a little extra money.

The car started and Michelle headed off to the airport.

**Author's note; Michelle is heading off to the selection. She is so gonna prove Emily wrong isn't she?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When she got to the airport, Michelle could see she was the first to arrive. She sat down at a bench and waited for the other selecteds joining her to Angeles. As she waited, she hopped that the other girls would be nice.

About fifteen minutes past and still Michelle was alone. She watched the bustle of the airport. People walking in all directions, luggage being put on and off the converter belts and friends and family's reuniting.

Just then Michelle saw another girl coming her way. She wore the same clothes she did and had a bluebell pin in her hair. She was carrying three suitcases.

The girl had reddish-brown hair and eyes as blue as the Caribbean. Michelle recognized her as Holliday Wade of Jammins, a two.

Michelle had heard of Holliday Wade; she was an actress about a year older than her. She had played Regina George on the remake of a 21st century movie called Mean Girls.

"Hello," said Holliday in a genuine friendly voice. "Are you in the selection too?"

"Yes," said Michelle happy that one of her fellow selectives was friendly. "I'm Michelle White."

"As you can guess, I'm Holliday," said Holliday.

Michelle felt relieved, it was only her first day of being in the selection and she was already making a new friend.

Just then another girl came along. She was shorter then both Michelle and Holliday, she had light brown hair, dark brown eyes and had a tulip hairpin. She was Riley Chelswick of Calgary, an eight. The only thing she had in was a flute in her left hand.

"Hello?" said Riley a bit shily. Michelle and Holliday saw Riley. Due to the selected clothes, both girls found it hard to believe she was an eight. Due to the shy tone, she kind of reminded Michelle of herself.

"You must be Riley," said Holliday.

Riley nodded.

Michelle and Holliday introduced themselves. Riley didn't recognize Holliday, but she didn't mind too much, being an eight, it would be hard for them to know actors.

"Nice flute," said Holliday. "You into music?"

"Yeah," said Riley blushing a bit. "I spend a lot of time in the concert hall in Calgary. I have a room in the attic there that I sleep in. I enjoy listening to the concerts from the attic and I get a good view too. I clean the theatre when there aren't any shows in exchange for my room in the attic. Some of the musicians taught me how to play the flute. So when I'm not in the concert hall, I'm in the streets playing my flute for money."

"What about your parents?" asked Michelle.

"They're dead," said Riley simply. "Left the orphanage when I was thirteen when I realized I was never going to be adopted. Tragic ending."

Michelle and Holliday both looked at each other. They felt very sorry for Riley.

An African American girl suddenly came up. her pin was a Peony. She was Kemi Buchholz of Dakota, a three.

"You must be Kemi" presumed Holliday.

"Yes I am" said Kemi. Again Michelle, Holliday and Riley told their names.

"What do you do as a three?" asked Riley.

"My dad's a middle school math teacher," said Kemi. "I kind of feel threes could be great kings and queens because we have more knowledge than any of the other castes."

"You study law?" asked Michelle.

Kemi nodded.

An officer came up.

"Are you all the selecteds for this flight?" he asked.

"Yes we are" said Michelle.

"Good, come along" said the officer.

The four girls grabbed their bags and headed to the plane. Michelle looked at the crowd of people gathered around and looking excited. She felt a little nervous. Holliday on the other hand seemed chilled, Michelle knew that since Holliday was an actress she was used to it. Kemi seemed alright too. Riley was a little uncomfortable too.

The flight was very quiet, the girls were all doing whatever. Riley was eating a slice of chocolate cake. From what Michelle saw from her seat. Riley was savoring every bite she took. Kemi was reading a book about law. Michelle was reading one of her romance books.

Holliday had been sitting in a seat not far from Michelle and wanting to talk to her some more. She got up and sat next to Michelle.

"Hey," she said. "What are you reading?"

She then took a look at the title. _I'll find you my love_ by _Shafelia Dhaniel,_

"Oh I just love that book," said Holliday gingerly. "I was in that film they made last year; you know. I'm glad Charlotte got out of that marriage to that prime minister to marry that lord she was in love with."

Michelle smiled. She was becoming best friends with Holliday, she very kind and sweet to everyone no matter what their castes where.

"How long have you been acting?" she asked.

"Since I was five," said Holliday. "My debut was the little fairy in _Fairies of Terabithia._ Although I was quite excited when I was chosen for the selection, I gotta admit I'll miss acting if I'm chosen and become the queen someday."

"You shouldn't have to worry," said Michelle. "You're one out of thirty-five girls he probably won't pick you."

"So what's your favourite story?" asked Holliday.

"Be honest, mine is about my parents," said Michelle. "My mom was an eight, because she was an immigrant, she met my dad when she was seeking shelter and they fell in love."

"That is a great story" agreed Holliday.

The two girls giggled. Michelle felt happy for the first time in her life.

**Author's note; I meant to put this down in the last chapter, the flowers I put down that are the states, I just guessed which national flower they were because in the books the only states who's national flowers were mentioned were Carolina and Clermont. Carolina's is a lily and Clermont's is a Daisy, so I just chose randomly I hope that's okay.**

**Also question; do you the film Holliday premiered in Fairies of Terabithia is a sequel to the Walt Disney Film Bridge to Terabithia?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the end of the flight, the plane landed at the airport in Angeles. The four girls walked along the airport, there was a large crowd there too.

An officer brought up a little girl who look about 5 years old. She shyly asked if she could have their autographs.

Holliday was happy to ablige. She took out a pen and signed a notebook the little girl had, then she handed her pen to Riley, then to Kemi and after she signed Kemi handed the pen to Michelle.

Michelle quietly signed the little girl's notebook and then the girl smiled gingerly and skipped off.

Michelle then followed the other girls to the car that would take them to the palace.

In the car Michelle sat next to Riley in the way they would ride forward in the car. As they drove Holliday was once again being talkative.

"You know," she said. "I think Kemi and I are completely wasting our times."

"What do you mean?" asked Riley crooking an eyebrow.

"Well queen Dinette was an eight," explained Holliday. "And when the selected ones were chosen, most of them are under fives, so all the twos, threes and fours in the selection are wasting their times, cause he'll pick you or Michelle from the moment we get there."

"Come on Holliday," retorted Michelle. "You're beautiful! You're so sweet and kind to everybody, and Kemi has the qualities a queen would have, she's so good with law. So odds are he might chose either of you."

Kemi gave a modest smile. "Thanks," she said. "But I've kind of always wanted to be a lawyer."

Michelle asked Holliday what some of her interests were besides acting.

"Well," said Holliday. "I have two houses next door to each other."

"Why?" asked Kemi.

"One's for my cats," explained Holliday. "I'm an animal lover you see, I have 50 cats. So my parents bought the house next door from our villa for them to live in. either me or one of our housekeepers goes over there to feed them everyday. I love dogs too don't get me wrong, but I love cats more."

"You seriously use a second house for all those cats!?" said Riley looking surprised.

"Well not all of them," admitted Holliday. "My two favourites Leslie and Burke live in my actual house." She then looked at Michelle. "What does your family do Michelle?"

"My parents are into gardening," said Michelle. "My dad's a gardener and my mom sells flowers."

"You know," said Holliday. "Your parents love story reminds me of my parents, my dad's a police officer, every night after work he'd hang out in this bar to watch my mom perform. My mom was a stage dancer for as you've probably read about me, she used to be a five. He was in love with her. My mom and dad just love to brag about each other, my mom jokes like this "I did not marry him for money because he was a two, I enjoyed the money I made as a five. But we took one look at each other and we fell in love."

The four girls laughed.

It was late afternoon when they saw the palace coming into view.

The palace looked extremely beautiful especially in the sunset. As the car parked Michelle looked up at the palace, it was like a fairy tale.

All four girls got out; Michelle was the last. She slowly walked towards the castle daydreaming.

"Come on Michelle!" called Riley.

Michelle snapped out of her thoughts and went to catch up with Riley, Kemi and Holliday. At the doorstep was a middle-aged women in dark brown curls stood there waiting for them wearing a dark grey lady's suit.

"Good evening," said the lady. "I am Elaine Canes, the royal planner. For your time in the selection I will be governing you and the other girls in preparation for the girl who will enter royal life."

Michelle and Riley being lower castes were a little nervous considering they'd be doing a lot of lessons which upper castes like Holliday and Kemi would be good.

"You four are the last to arrive, so let's get inside to join the others."

Elaine led the four inside a room.

She lead them to a room filled with mirrors and cameras. There were stylists going around in all directions and there were girls that didn't take Michelle long to realize they were selecteds. There were also some officers in the room clearly keeping an eye on things.

"Alright this is were the report pictures are being taken," instructed Elaine. She then turned to some crew members. "Take lady Kemi to station 7 and Riley to station 8, lady Holliday can go to station 5 and they've finished lady Whitney at station 1 so lady Michelle can go there.

Michelle was taken to a seat by a red-haired male stylist with the number one on the back of his shirt.

"Now," he began. "What would you like for your image?"

Michelle gave a breath thought. "My family's careers seems very close to the gardening career," she said thoughtfully, "So maybe I could have a garden theme?"

The man nodded in agreement.

"What color would you like your nails?" asked a lady in a Portuguese accent.

"Pink" answered Michelle.

Michelle was enjoying the palace. Not only was she far away from her enemies back in Belcourt, but she was in the royal and luxury life. She wondered if they were watching the report that night or not. As she had her makeover although she was enjoying she remembered what she had heard Emily say in the airport that she'd be sent home the next day.

However she soon forgot it when she heard a voice.

It came from an officer, holding his hand was a twelve-year-old girl. "I hope you don't mind Ms. Canes," said the officer. "Princess Marcella wanted to watch the selecteds get their pictures."

"Not at all Officer Turner" said Elaine.

Marcella let go of the officer's hand and looked around. Michelle went back to concentrating on her makeover. A few minutes later she looked over at station 2. She heard a little voice. "Hello."

When Michelle saw the girl Marcella was talking two she recognized her as Leanne Brown the eight from Clermont.

"Hello" said Leanne. She was getting her beautiful silver hair pulled up into a high bun as she looked at the gold haired princess.

"You must be lady Leanne?" said Marcella giving a curtsey. Leanne giggled at the princess.

"You can call me Leanne," said Leanne. "And I'm the one who should be curtseying to you, I'm just an eight."

"My mommy was an eight," said Marcella. "And she's the queen now."

Leanne and Marcella giggled.

After a while Michelle was soon finished. She wore a light green gown with yellow and white flowers along the train. Michelle looked at herself in the mirror she looked like a real princess and loved the pink nails the lady did. The stylists then brought a box of perfumes. Michelle chose strawberries.

_Emily would have a heart attack if she's watching the report and sees me dressed like this _thought Michelle.

Michelle gave the biggest smiles she could as her picture was being taken. When she was done she stepped aside to go talk to her fellow selectives.

She suddenly ran into an officer.

"Sorry" Michelle said first. When she looked up at the officer. He was a very young man with dark brown hair and violet eyes. He looked very familiar, but Michelle didn't get much time to think that as he spoke.

"It's alright, my dear princess" he spoke with a smug smile. Michelle giggled. "Aren't you a little young to be an officer?" she humored.

"And here you are under eighteen and could be the one to marry the prince" retorted the officer.

Michelle smiled even more. "And who do I owe the pleasure to?" she asked.

"I'm Ja-"the officer spoke then he quickly paused. "I'm Jay" he said simply.

"I'm Michelle" said Michelle.

Just then another officer came up. "Uh officer Jay," he said. "I do believe the royal family wanted you at the report tonight."

"Gotta go duty calls" said the officer.

Marcella and the two officers left.

"That went pretty well your highness" said the officer.

"I know," said James. "That girl from Belcourt looked very nice."

Back in the photo room Michelle was thinking about the officer. When suddenly two other girls came along.

"Better not get too flirty with the officers" teased one. Michelle saw Whitney Fokos of Fennley and Kasha Purvis of Bonita.

"Yeah," added Kasha. "You don't wanna risk getting executed or canned do you?"

Michelle laughed along. "I'm Michelle" she introduced. Kasha had brunette hair. Both girls wore 19th century gowns. Whitney's was a dark orange corset. The dark orange color was also present on the wrap of her skirt which was a brighter orange. Kasha's was dark pink and had puffed sleeves. Her skirt was a lighter pink. The wrap on her skirt was also dark pink.

"I'm Whitney," said Whitney. "This is Kasha."

"I'm a seven too" said Kasha.

"It's nice to know another seven" retorted Michelle.

Just then the three girls turned to see a girl walking through the room from station 10. It was Giselle Neilson. The daughter of the royal family's chief advisor. Her golden hair hung from her back in curls and she wore a reddish-pink gown with a white bodice and the collar of her dress, and the edge of the arm holes had lace around them.

"Looks like lady Giselle decided to go old fashioned too" teased Michelle.

"I don't blame her," said Whitney. "I'm quite fond of the 50s clothing, I make enough money as a stage dancer for my parents to afford a tailor to make my clothes in a 1950s style."

"I've heard rumors that Giselle is spoiled and snobby" muttered Kasha.

"You shouldn't judge her because she's a grand lady" said Michelle.

Kasha had to admit Michelle was right.

After the pictures and the tour were done, Michelle was taken to the room she'd be staying in. Kemi was walking with her.

"It's like a dream," said Michelle. "Emily would be so jealous."

"Who's Emily?" asked Kemi.

"Emily McShayne is a girl I go to school with," sighed Michelle. "She and her friends are fours; they make fun of my and all the castes under four."

"Weird how they're fours yet they act like a bunch of twos" huffed Kemi. Michelle and Kemi then both gave a laugh.

"Here's my room" said Michelle looking at a doorway. And to Michelle's delight, Kemi's was across the hall.

"I'll see you at dinner" said Michelle.

Kemi nodded then went to her own room.

Michelle opened the door to her own room; it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The walls were painted in a sky-blue color and the bed was a panel bed with a quilt made with squares of pale pink, green and blue.

Three maids were scattered around the room doing different things, then they saw Michelle. Two of the maids looked like they were in their early 60s and the third was about 30.

"You must be lady Michelle," said one of the older two maids. She was a plump women and it didn't take Michelle long to realize she was the oldest. The other two were slim. The plump maid had reddish-brown hair like Holliday.

"Yes I am" said Michelle.

"I'm Chloe," said the plump maid. "This is Maci and Alexis."

Maci was on Chloe's left side she was about the same age as Chloe, she had short curly brown hair. Alexis was the youngest of the three, she was wavy blond hair.

"We'll be happy to unpack your things lady Michelle" said Maci.

"You go down for dinner" added Alexis.

Michelle thanked them. "But one thing," she said. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out her family picture of her as a baby. "Nobody touches this," she said as she placed it on the bedpost of her bed. "It's my favourite picture."

The maids nodded and then headed off.

**Author's note; It seems Michelle has gotten settled into the palace and she's becoming best friends with Holliday and Riley and is getting aquatinted with Kemi, Whitney and Kasha too. She's also had her first meeting with the prince, but she hasn't realized it yet. How do you think Emily and the rest of the quartet is gonna react when/if they see Michelle's picture of her dressed like a one on tv. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Michelle went down to the dining hall for dinner. All the other girls were already there taking their seats.

Michelle heard Holliday calling for her. She saw Holliday waving at her and calling that she saved her a seat.

She went and sat down next to Holliday and on Holliday's other side was Riley. Her dark brown hair was pulled back and the tips were curled back and wore a bright blue dress. Holliday's dress looked like princess Aurora's from Walt Disney's sleeping beauty.

"Wow Michelle," said Holliday. "You look like you live in a garden, I love your dress!"

"Thanks Holliday you and Riley's looks beautiful too."

"I told the stylists that I'd like my dress blue because it's my favourite color," explained Riley. "What's yours Michelle?"

"I love pink and purple" said Michelle with a big smile.

"I don't _hate_ purple," said Holliday. "But it doesn't really seem my color, pink, gold and yellow are my signature colors."

Michelle and Riley giggled.

Chefs entered the dinning hall carrying bowls of French onion soup and on the plate was some vegetables.

Michelle ate her soup. She had eaten soup before, but never such a fancy type. Riley was quickly placing her soup spoon in the soup very quickly enjoying each bite but also trying to look polite.

Michelle looked up at the back of the dining hall along the width was another table, for the royal family and the court. The center had two big chairs for the king and queen and two smaller chairs for James and his sister Marcella. Elaine was sitting on the second right from the king's chair. The royal family wasn't there as they were on the Friday report.

For dessert, the chefs bought key lime pie.

As Michelle finished up, Elaine instructed the girls for when they were all finished to go to bed.

"Remember you'll be meeting prince James tomorrow," she said. "But also remember, that some of you will probably be going home."

Everyone was soon done their dessert, the hall started to empty, Michelle said goodnight to Holliday and Riley.

As she headed off she bumped into Giselle.

"Oops sorry" apologized Michelle.

"It's okay" said Giselle dismissively. Then she walked off like nothing had happen.

Michelle gave her thoughts about Giselle. She didn't really seem to mind that she had accidently bumped into her.

As Michelle walked down hallways to her room, she came upon a picture. It was the royal family. She looked at the picture of prince James. He looked familiar, like she had seen him before.

Before she could make a realization, she forgot about it and went on to her room.

Back in her room, she brushed her teeth and then Chloe and Maci helped her change into her night clothes.

"You know," said Michelle as they helped her change. "You're lucky I came, and you didn't get my classmate Emily McShayne. She's not the most kindest girl you'd meet, she likes to make fun of people who's under her caste."

"What caste is she?" asked Maci.

"A four," replied Michelle. "You'd also be lucky if it was one of her friends who came too, she'd be acting like a spoiled brat around you three, but Suzanne is just a smart mouth and Tiffany and Harper aren't that bad."

"Don't worry about us if Emily did come," said Alexis giggling. "We've had guests who are worse."

Chloe and Maci giggled too.

"I'm not really the most popular girl at school," said Michelle giving a small smile. "Being a seven you know."

"I bet everyone's jealous of you now," retorted Chloe. "Considering you've been chosen for the selection."

"I know right" laughed Michelle.

Alexis lifted the quilt and Michelle climbed into bed and said goodnight.

The maids replied goodnight in return and then left her room and Chloe turned out the light.

Michelle sat in her bed for a while and looked at her favourite photo. She was missing her family a bit, but she was happy to be in the selection.

Then she laid down and went to sleep.

**Author's note; Tomorrow Michelle is gonna meet the prince. Also I'll be writing this fanfiction along with another fanfiction called Warriors in Fairytopia: Magic of the rainbow. I hope you'll all read it and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Michelle was sleeping comfortably in her bed, although her bed back home was nice and comfy, the bed in the castle was even comfier.

Michelle opened her eyes to the morning sun coming in the window.

_Where am I? _she thought looking around the room seeing she wasn't in her bedroom._ Oh I forgot_ she remembered.

"I thought I was dreaming!" she chuckled to herself out loud. "But I'm not."

Just then the door opened, and Chloe, Maci and Alexis walked in.

"Wide and awake I see" humored Chloe.

"I guess so" chuckled Michelle.

Michelle brushed her teeth and then had a morning bath, she felt very relaxed as she had her bath.

Chloe and Maci presented Michelle with a beautiful cotton candy pink gown. Michelle loved it the moment she saw it. The two maids helped her change into it and Alexis did her hair.

Alexis made Michelle's hair in a half up half down style.

Michelle picked out from the jewellery a couple of diamond earrings in the shape of flowers.

"There," said Alexis. "You really look like a real princess."

Michelle looked in the mirror. She loved it.

"I'm a bit nervous," said Michelle. "I overheard Emily saying to her friends the other day that I'd be sent home on the first day."

Chloe huffed.

"Don't listen to Emily," she scolded. "You may get sent home today or you may not. But she will never be in the presence of royalty!"

"Yeah, she's nothing but a stuck-up brat" added Maci.

Maci looked like she was glad to have to say that in front of someone like Michelle, cause with them being maids, they had to keep comments like that to themselves."

"Girls please" scolded Chloe.

"It's okay" assured Michelle.

Michelle liked her maids, though Chloe and Maci were old enough to be her grandmothers, and Alexis fourteen years her senior she kind of saw them as friends/sisters.

When Michelle got the grand hall, most of the other girls had arrived. Elaine was there too. Holliday was one the girls in the hall. She had her hair in curls and wore a pale gold dress with a cap with flower designs on it.

One of the last girls to arrive apologized for being late for she had a dress malfunction; her dress had gotten to tight and the buttons had to get sown back on.

Elaine escorted the girls to the great room. There were lines of tables and chairs along the room.

Michelle sat next to Riley in the second table from the front of the room. Holliday sat behind them with Kasha.

"Ladies," called Elaine. "I present to you prince James Schreave."

The dark brown-haired prince stepped into the room. And then stood next to Elaine.

"Elaine, you're too kind" said James politely.

When he faced the girls, Michelle stared at him in amazement, he looked so familiar. As she thought, she suddenly realized.

He was the officer she had seen last night!

"Giselle," said James. "How about you?"

Giselle who had been sitting alone at the back of the room got up. her dress was as red as a Lacewing butterfly.

"I'm surprised he wants to interview her," whispered Riley. "They've been friends as kids, why would he want to talk to her?"

"Well it's been about 2-3 years since they last saw each other," suggested Michelle. "He probably wants to catch up with her."

After five minutes, Giselle came back. Then James called Dorothy Woods of Kent. A girl with black hair and wore an indigo gown walked up with him.

Time past, James called the girls one by one. Michelle waited, although she waited patiently, she was very excited to meet James personally.

Finally, James called Michelle's name. Michelle was the last one to be interviewed. She went over to sit down with him.

"So you really like disguises?" asked Michelle smugly.

It didn't take James long to realize they Michelle had found out it was him that was an officer last night.

"Maybe," he retorted. "But I couldn't wait a minute longer to see the girls in person. So tell me, what do you like to do?"

"Well I like gardening and the outdoors," said Michelle. "My dad's a gardener you see, and my mom sells flowers. She was an eight too, just like your mom."

Michelle seemed to really like James. They seemed to have a couple things in common like the fact their moms were eight.

"I was kind of surprised that I made it," Michelle. "I'm glad I'm here so I can prove to my classmate Emily that I'm special. She makes fun of me at school. I'm kind of the outcast of Singer high, being one of the lower castes."

"I'm sorry to hear all that" said James sympathetically.

"It's okay," said Michelle. "Apart for my love of gardening, I love to read, especially romance books. And ever since I've gotten here I feel like I'm living inside a fairy-tale!"

James smirked. "I'm glad you're already enjoying your stay" he said. He then looked at the clock.

"It looks like our five minutes is up," he said. "It was nice meeting you lady Michelle." He said shaking Michelle's hand.

"Me too your highness" said Michelle politely.

She made her way back to her desk.

_That wasn't so bad_ she thought.

"Alright ladies," announced James once Michelle took her seat. "You may all go to have breakfast now, but the ladies whose names I call can you please stay back a minute."

Michelle had a feeling she knew why he wanted some girls to stay back, he was gonna eliminate. She silently prayed he wouldn't get called.

And fortunately, she wasn't.

Three girls had been called and once he finished calling names, the girls all got up and exited the room.

Michelle sat with Holliday at breakfast. They had pancakes, fresh fruit and orange juice. As she ate, Michelle looked back at the other table.

At the far left was were Riley sat eating her breakfast. She was talking with the two only other eights in the selection. Leanne Brown and Tiifu Fordyce of Whites.

Tiifu had tan skin, short beige hair in a feathered style and brown eyes. She wore a mint green dress.

Michelle also looked around for the girls James had called after James arrived in to eat with his family and sure enough her thoughts were confirmed.

"If you're wondering they've been eliminated, they have" said a voice.

It was Morwenna Tear who had replied. She was sitting across from Michelle and Holliday wearing a light blue gown.

"He certainly is caring for more than castes," retorted Morwenna. "Margarita Velez of Carolina boasted about her caste."

"She did?" asked Holliday.

"Yeah, she sat by me during the interviews," explained Morwenna. "When she got back I asked her what she said to him and she replied that she talked about her family. You all know she models right?" both Michelle and Holliday nodded. "Well, she told me that she told him her dad is the mayor of Carolina and is very wealthy and that her grandfather had also been wealthier."

Michelle and Holliday looked at each other.

"That would explain why he looked bored when he finished with her" said Michelle.

"Yeah," agreed Holliday. "I'm glad I just told James about why I love to act and about my favourite things."

Michelle nodded in agreement. She had smug feeling in her though, Emily believed she'd be sent home that day.

_Well looks like I'm still here Emily_ she thought happily.

But she also couldn't believe how quick the selection had started. It had only lasted for a day and already three girls had been sent out.

**Author's note; Michelle has officially met the prince. And there now 32 girls left in the selection.**

**Eliminate group 1**

**Margarita Velez of Carolina a two – got sent home for James wasn't interested in her wealth as she was a little too boastful.**

**Isla Bergfield of Paloma a six **

**And Stacie Cummings a four**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That afternoon after a busy morning of princess lessons from Elaine, Michelle went to her room. She was a little bit exhausted from the lessons, but she had also had a good time.

She took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a letter to her parents.

_Dear mom and dad, I am having a wonderful time in the palace! Prince James seems so kind and charming. _

_I've made best friends with Holliday Wade the famous actress from Jammins and Riley Chelswick from Calgary, she's an eight, but she loves music. My maids, Chloe, Maci and Alexis are so kind and loving._

_I do miss you though, but however long I'm in the selection, I'm gonna enjoy my time here._

_Love Michelle_

Michelle gave thoughts that she should write a letter to Emily to rub in that she was still in the selection, but she thought better of it, knowing that she would be being mean and boastful.

She then pushed a button that would summon her maids.

After a few minutes, Maci came in through the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes Maci," said Michelle holding up an envelope. "Can you mail this letter for me please? It's for my parents."

"Of course lady Michelle" said Maci politely. She took the letter from Michelle's hand and then left the room.

When the room was quiet again, Michelle looked out the window. She could see the garden from her window. So she decided to go out and go for a walk in the garden.

Michelle walked out the garden and she enjoyed the sight. There was a fountain in the center of the garden. Beautiful pure white benches and beds of beautiful colored flowers all around. the grass and the shrubs were so lush.

"Michelle!" called a voice.

Michelle turned around to see James running up to her.

"Oh hi," said Michelle smiling.

"I thought it was you I saw heading to the garden," he said.

"It's very beautiful," said Michelle. "My mom sells flowers for a living; we have a field near our house that's full of flowers."

"Could I walk with you?" asked James.

Michelle nodded.

They walked through the beautiful garden. They weren't really alone though, all around the garden, the gardeners were working hard. Though they didn't really pay any real attention to Michelle and James walking through though.

Just then one of the gardeners had a boombox out. He turned it on, as music filled the garden, Michelle and James enjoyed the sound as they gardeners were making a few movements to the music.

"Would you like to dance?" asked James holding out his hands grabbing a hold of Michelle's.

"Oh, I don't know," said Michelle modestly. "I haven't really danced in a while."

"Come on," said James. "If might be my future queen, you're gonna have to know how to dance for parties."

He and Michelle started to twirl around dancing the rumba. What neither of them noticed was that another girl was watching them.

A little while later Michelle walked into the ladies room in a dreamy mood from the dance with James.

Holliday was watching T.V. with Dorothy Woods and Morwenna. Riley was practicing her flute.

Some of the girls saw Michelle coming in and looked at her.

Michelle snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the girls.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"How did it go?" asked Tiifu excitedly.

"What do you mean Tiifu?" asked Michelle confusedly.

"I saw you dancing with the prince in the garden" explained Kasha with a lot of humor in her voice.

"We were just hanging out" said Michelle defensively trying to cover up her feelings.

But none of the other girls looked like they were buying it.

"You don't know if he just loves me, he could love any of you" went on Michelle.

"Kasha said you were lost in the world of love" teased Cindy Mora of Columbia. She had wavy blond hair and wore a pale pink gown.

Giselle wasn't really getting involved in the conversation. She was just sitting on a couch reading a magazine.

"We were just dancing," said Michelle trying to convince the other girls. "That doesn't prove anything. For now we're just friends."

"Give it up Michelle," teased Kasha in a sing song voice. "You've got it bad."

Some of the other girls giggled.

"Oh for goodness sakes ladies," huffed Giselle looking up from her magazine. "Leave Michelle alone. They haven't officially dated you know."

"Thank you Giselle" said Michelle with a bit of appreciation.

Everybody went back to doing their own things. But as Michelle sat down to read a book she had gotten from her room. She continued to think about her first dance with the prince.

**Author's note; There you have it, Michelle and James have had their first date, though not officially.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_October 11__th__, 2309_

A whole week had past since the selection started and now it was Friday again, Michelle was feeling a bit excited. It was her first time on the Friday report.

During princess lessons, Michelle did her best to pay attention and she was also thinking about the report. Due to being the most timid and independent girl at school, she had never really like public speaking. But at the same time was quite excited about being on TV.

Kemi sat by Michelle during a politic lesson, due to the fact that Kemi had spent most of her life studying law, she was quite good with politics. She helped Michelle understand some of the stuff they were talking about.

After the lesson Michelle went back to her room to have some alone time before dinner and the report.

That evening after dinner, the girls all went to their rooms to get ready for the report.

Michelle went inside to her room and saw that Chloe, Maci and Alexis were there. What Michelle saw made her speechless. They were holding the very same periwinkle colored gown she had drawn in art class.

"How did you…" she said.

"I saw your drawing four days ago," explained Alexis. "Did you draw it?"

Michelle nodded giving a modest smile.

"You're a great artist," said Maci. "When Alexis showed it to us, Chloe suggested we make your dress for the report like it."

"I love it!" said Michelle. "I would love to wear it for the report!" she was quick to change in it. After she changed Chloe did Michelle's makeup and Alexis did her hair. Maci gave Michelle a diamond rose pin and clipped it on the dress.

"No go," instructed Chloe. "The report starts in ten minutes."

Michelle thanked her maids and headed off to the report room. As soon as she left her room, she came out the same time as Kemi. She wore a plain black dress, though it was fancy enough to be noticed as a royal.

"I like your dress Michelle" said Kemi.

"I like yours too" replied Michelle.

Then both girls headed off for the report room.

All the other girls were already there. Michelle heard Holliday calling her, she was wearing a yellow gown with a yellow shrug shawl.

"Wow Michelle, your dress is lovely!"

"Thanks Holliday," said Michelle hugging her best friend. "My maids made it look exactly like a drawing I made of me as a princess!"

"You drew out the design for it?" asked Holliday in amazement. "You were right, purple really is your color."

"And you look beautiful in yellow," said Michelle. "It looks like Rosie's from princess protection program."

"I know right, that's my favourite movie," explained Holliday. "So, I told my maids I wanted my dress for the report to look like it."

Leanne came to join the two. She wore a crème colored gown with a ruffled skirt. She had a big smile on her face.

"Yesterday, James asked me to have tea with his family," she said excitedly. "They were having a meeting with Mayor Noem of Yukon!"

Michelle and Holliday were both surprised Leanne hadn't told anyone that.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Holliday.

"I wasn't sure how," explained Leanne admittingly. "He kind of asked me because his sister Marcella asked him to ask me to tea, he agreed because he wouldn't mind an official date."

Michelle remembered when Marcella showed up when the girls were getting dressed for the photographs when they first arrived. Marcella had been talking to Leanne, and throughout the week it was shown that Marcella had taken a liken to Leanne.

"How did it go?" asked Holliday.

"It was fun," said Leanne. "I've always wanted to go to a tea party. Marcella even invited me to a tea party with her dolls tomorrow."

"She's twelve, isn't she?" asked Michelle. "I didn't think she had tea parties with her dolls anymore. I haven't had tea parties with my dolls and my mom since I was eight!"

"Well," said Holliday thoughtfully. "I still have tea parties with my cats."

"You have tea parties with your cats?" asked Leanne.

"Yeah, my mom makes all kinds of food with fish in them for my cats when we have tea parties and I dress them up in the cutest little outfits. Lord Tabby isn't too fussy about them, he's always trying to run away without having tea that naughty kitty."

Michelle sat between Holliday and Leanne. "You know," whispered Leanne. "When I was having tea with the royal family and Mayor Noem, he told them he was there on business, last night, a group of rebels attacked Yukon setting arson to four houses, nearly got that old couple who lived in the houses disintegrated!"

Michelle looked horrified.

"Said he thought they'd ought to know" finished Leanne.

Michelle was kind of surprised about a rebel attack, they rarely happened anymore, she decided they were probably objecting to the selection.

She didn't get to think about it for long as the report started.

"Ladies and gentleman of Illea," announced Timothy. "Here we are ending the first week of the selection. We would like each of the ladies to step up and tell us how they've been doing with their stay in the castle this past week. Holliday Wade of Jammins would you please come up."

The room was full of applause as Holliday walked up.

Michelle watched girls getting interviewed by the reporter about how their stay was in the palace. After Holliday was interviewed, Cindy was called up, then Whitney, then Morwenna.

Finally, …

"Michelle White of Belcourt" called Timothy.

Michelle took a deep breath and walked up to sit down next to Timothy.

"How is it being a seven being treated like a one?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, the pampering is pretty lovely," said Michelle admittingly. "I'm glad I was chosen for the selection. I do hope to at least come close to being the one that gets chosen so I can prove to everyone at school that sevens like me are just as special as they are."

"Why's that?" asked Timothy.

"Well," admitted Michelle. "I'm bullied at school by the higher castes" she decided not to mention the quartet, because she knew that if they were watching, they'd feel quite embarrassed for her to reveal them to all of Illea (specifically Emily.)

"So, your plan is get into the elite, become one of the final two and hope the prince picks you? Then nobody would disrespect you again" said Timothy.

Some of the people found that humorous and laughed including Michelle.

"Well I think it won't be hard," said Michelle with a big smile although a bit fidgety. "We already had our first dance, he asked me to dance with him in the garden."

None of the other girls found that a secret, they all knew about that.

"Best of luck in the selection Michelle White," dismissed Timothy. "Abella Dixon of Waverly" he called as Michelle walked back to her seat.

Michelle sank back in her seat. _That wasn't so bad_ she thought to herself.

"You okay?" asked Holliday.

Michelle looked at her and nodded. "It could've been better you know" she sighed.

"Well I looked forward to my first interview when I started acting" said Holliday.

"I don't really like public speaking" admitted Michelle.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it," humored Holliday. "Because if you do marry James and become the queen, you'll have to do public speaking all the time."

Michelle giggled and went back to the show.

After a while Giselle was the last to get called up. Her interview was short and to the point, she didn't have much to say. Just a few yes and no questions to answer."

"Well that's it for tonight, join us again next week on the Friday report" announced Timothy.

**Author's note; Michelle has done her first report and it didn't go so bad did it? Do you think you would reveal your bully's names to all of Illea for revenge for their bullying or do you think you wouldn't mention their names?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day was Saturday, weekends were free for the girls instead of spending the morning with princess lessons, the girls could do what they want.

The selection was now down to thirty-one girls as Leela Evyrly of Yukon had gone home that morning because of the rebel attack on Yukon and was worried for her family.

Michelle was walking along the halls wondering what to do. Holliday, Kasha and Tiifu were watching a movie. Kemi was in her room reading a book about law. Riley was in the music room practicing her flute.

Just then she heard someone calling her name. she looked around to see James running towards her.

"Yes James?" asked Michelle smiling.

"I was wondering," said James. "You haven't officially met my family yet, so would you like to meet them."

"Of course, I would," replied Michelle. "I wasn't busy anyway."

James took Michelle around the palace to a room into a room. Everything was in the color aqua. The walls were aqua, the curtains were aqua, even the furniture and the carpets were aqua.

"This is my mom's parlor," said James as they walked in. "My dad had it designed for her after they married."

King Taylor and queen Dinette were in the parlor. Dinette was reading a magazine and Taylor was doing to work.

"Hi mom, hi dad" said James.

"Hello James," said Taylor looking up from his paperwork. "What can we do for you?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Michelle White, one of the girls in the selection" said James stepping aside so their attention would focus on Michelle.

"Your majesties," said Michelle a bit timidly as she curtsied.

"A pleasure to meet you lady Michelle," said Dinette kindly.

"I see you like aqua," teased Michelle.

"Blue, red and purple are my favourite colors you know," said Dinette with a big smile. "My entire wardrobe are clothes in red, purple and blue." Michelle could see that; Dinette was wearing a red gown. The corset was as red as a candy apple, but the skirt was in a pattern of dark red and light red.

"Marcella is in her room," said Dinette. "I'm sure she'd love to see you right now."

"Sure," said James.

James took Michelle to Marcella's room. Marcella's bedroom was painted in a peachish-pink color.

They saw Marcella and Leanne. They were playing chess.

Marcella looked up to see her brother and Michelle.

"Hello James," said Marcella. She looked at Michelle. "You're Michelle right?" she asked.

"Yes" said Michelle.

"It's nice to actually talk to you," said Marcella. Marcella was a sweet and innocent princess; she always had a cute face despite being 12 years old.

"Do you like riding?" asked Marcella. Marcella although liked the beautiful nature of the world, she preferred the comforts of home. So one thing you probably wouldn't know about Marcella was that she loved to ride horses.

"I've never ridden a horse before" said Michelle admittingly.

"I can teach you," said Marcella kindly. "I've offered to let Leanne to ride with me during lessons too."

"That would be lovely" said Michelle.

After James and Michelle left Marcella's bedroom, James looked at Michelle. "I was wondering since it's just midmorning, would you like to go out with me?"

"Sure," said Michelle. "But I thought we weren't allowed to leave the palace for security safety."

"Yes," pointed out James. "But they're allowed out for either dates, or with an escort from the officers."

"Well I guess so" said Michelle.

"Great," said James excitedly. "Now we should get changed, do you have any of your regular clothes, the ones the commoners wear?"

"Yes," said Michelle puzzled. "But why?"

"Mom made it a rule when we go out," explained James. "To keep us from being recognized. We're basically going out in disguise."

"Oh" said Michelle understanding.

They both went back to their rooms to get changed.

A few minutes later Michelle came out of her room wearing a dark blue t-shirt, leopard pants and a black ripped jacket.

James was waiting for her. He wore an orange t-shirt and black jeans.

"You ready?" asked James.

Michelle nodded and they headed off.

James had a chauffer take him and Michelle into the city.

James and Michelle had a wonderful day, they went to the park and played on the swings and looked at the water fountain.

Then Michelle and James went to a bakery.

"What would you like?" James asked Michelle.

"Strawberry cake" said Michelle. "I love strawberries especially when a strawberry cake has marzipan frosting!"

James asked for two slices of strawberry cake.

The two sat the table eating their cake slices, James even took a piece of Michelle's cake and fed it to her which made Michelle laugh.

For the rest of the afternoon, James and Michelle went to the library. Both of them were lost in the books they were reading for hours they didn't notice the time until sunset. So they headed back to the castle.

That evening during dinner nobody said a word. But Michelle noticed that most of the other girls were looking at her.

"Why are they looking at me?" she whispered to Morwenna who was sitting next to her.

"Everybody knows James asked you out," Morwenna whispered back. "I think tomorrow you should tell them about it, they really want to know how it went."

Michelle nodded to Morwenna.

When Michelle went back to her room, she decided to write a letter to her parents.

_Dear mom and dad_

_Today was a very big day, I officially met the royal family and then James and I went out on a date!_

_We went to the park, had strawberry cake in the bakery and hung out in the library. I can't help but feel so happy when I'm around him because… I feel like I'm in love with him._

_Love Michelle._

**Author's note; There you have it, Michelle and James have had their first official date!**


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

_October 30__th__, 2309_

For the next couple weeks, life was going pretty smooth in the castle, although James and Michelle were growing close, James did also get other girls to have dates with him. Michelle didn't mind, she knew James had to get to know all the girls in the selection.

He had, had a few that in the past couple weeks. He took Riley to the concert hall, he took Tiifu to the Angeles zoo (Tiifu loved animals, especially from Africa) and took Cindy out to a fancy restaurant. Whenever he had to attend royal council meetings, he'd invite Kemi to attend with him, he was fascinated by her knowledge of law.

It was the day before the annual Halloween ball, for princess lessons that day, Elaine had the girls practice dancing for the party.

Each girl was paired up and Elaine instructed dance steps as music was played. Elaine danced with a girl named Brielle since the number of girls in the selection was now odd numbered.

Michelle was paired with Whitney. Learning to do dances royals did was easy for upper caste people like Holliday and Kemi. Fives like Whitney though where also good at either fancy dances or quick to learn them since they made a career out of them.

Michelle and Whitney were doing good with each other.

"You're good Whitney" said Michelle kindly.

"Thank you Michelle," replied Whitney. "You're doing well yourself. I guess that's because you've been getting private lessons from the prince."

"You're the better dancer," argued Michelle playfully. "After all you make a career out of it."

"Yeah, but I prefer to do dances from the 20th century like the watusi, and break dancing instead of the fancier ones."

Kasha on the other hand wasn't doing so well, she was paired up with Giselle, and she kept stepping on Giselle's toes.

"Ow!" cried Giselle.

"Again lady Kasha?" sighed Elaine looking up.

"Sorry" apologized Kasha to both.

"You stepped on six of my toes!" complained Giselle. The girls who turned to see Giselle were surprised, since they've arrived they'd seen Giselle as a quiet type of princess. But this was the first time she was outspoken.

"As if I have to learn these things anyway," she said under her breath. "I've pretty much spent the first nineteen years of my life learning grand lady behavior."

Giselle left, everyone including Elaine could see she looked upset and needed some time alone.

Michelle knew how ironic things could be in the life of a royal. As a little girl Michelle had wanted to be a princess herself, but she knew that it was the opposite for princesses in real life.

_Maybe Giselle is one of those princesses who wishes she was an ordinary girl_ she thought to herself.

Elaine soon declared princess lessons over. The girls had lunch and went back to their rooms.

James and Michelle were walking and talking down the hall.

"So what are you gonna go dressed as for the Halloween ball tomorrow James?" asked Michelle flirtishly.

"I don't know," said James admittingly. "I haven't decided yet. Are your maids almost finished yours?"

"Yes," replied Michelle. "I'm going as Kiara from the Lion king."

"You love that movie too?" exclaimed James excitedly. "I've seen it probably like a thousand times when I was a boy."

"I've seen it more times then I can count," laughed Michelle.

"You know," said James. "I think I'll go to the ball as Kovu!"

"I see," said Michelle seductively. "Trying to make us match?"

James and Michelle laughed as they walked on.

The next night, Michelle was getting ready for the Halloween ball. Chloe, Maci and Alexis helped Michelle change into her Kiara costume.

"You really are good at making costumes as you are with dresses Chloe," said Michelle. "It's a really great costume, I look almost like Kiara!"

"Thanks lady Michelle" said Chloe with a big smile.

"Maids just know how to sew" added Maci.

Michelle wished her maids a good evening and headed down to the ball. One thing that exciting was that the Friday report would be held in the ballroom instead of the report room and everyone would be seeing Michelle and the other selecteds and the ball on tv.

Down in the ballroom, the party had just started. The ballroom was decorated with paper bats and fake spiderwebs. There were orange and black balloons hung around and there was a table filled with candies and baked treats and baskets of apples.

The royal family were in different costumes. Taylor was dressed as a pirate. Dinette wore a purple gown from the 1700s. Marcella wore a blue V-neck dress with a gold sash on the waist. On her left shoulder was a blue plastic dragon figurine and on the right was a yellow dragon. And of course, James was dressed as Kovu from the lion king.

"This is Timothy Dixon live at palace," announced Timothy. "Tonight, is the Halloween ball and here we are in the ballroom! Everyone looks so amazing in their Halloween costumes!"

"James," said Dinette. "Why aren't you out dancing?"

"I'm waiting for Michelle," said James. "I kind of wanted to do the first dance with her."

"She'll be here soon," assured Dinette. "Till then you mustn't be rude, there are other girls out there you know. Why not dance with one of them while you wait?"

James smiled and looked at the crowd and then back at his mother.

"May I have the pleasure?" he asked smugly and holding out his hand.

"Rascal" retorted Dinette as she took her son's hand.

"Oh, come on mother," James humored back. "Just like old times."

How could Dinette refuse, she remembered times when James was a kid and at balls, he would dance with her. So, she took his hand and they danced together.

"Looks like your mother left me to dance with your brother" retorted Taylor to Marcella.

"Don't worry daddy," laughed Marcella. "I'll dance with you."

Michelle arrived in the ballroom. She smiled speechlessly and walked dreamily around the ballroom though alert not to run into anyone. She saw Riley who was dressed as Cyndi Lauper getting interviewed by Timothy.

She looked over to see Holliday dressed in a pink fairy costume.

"Wow Holliday, I love your costume!" exclaimed Michelle.

"Thank you, Michelle," said Holliday to her best friend.

James and Dinette were still dancing when James noticed Michelle.

"Michelle!" called James as the two stopped.

Michelle and Holliday both looked at James.

"Would you like to dance?" asked James which surprised Michelle. Holliday and Dinette on the other excitedly.

"Of-of course" said Michelle snapping out of her thoughts.

The two held hands and walked elegantly over to the middle of the ballroom. As they walked Michelle noticed Giselle was talking with Kasha. Giselle wore a long-sleeved dress in various shades of blue, and her hair was in a classic bun from the Victorian era. Kasha was dressed as a rose; she wore a green body suit and around her head was the rose petals.

Both of them were smiling as they spoke, so Michelle assumed Giselle was apologizing to Kasha for her behaviour towards her that morning.

Michelle soon forgot about it though as she was dancing with James in the center of the ballroom. She was having so much fun dancing with him; she didn't notice that most of the people attending the ball stopped dancing to watch them dance.

It wasn't until the music stopped when she noticed as they were applauding.

Michelle and James then went to get a cup of lemonade as the music started again. She wondered if her parents were watching this on tv. She could tell that everyone in Illea watching tv that night would be impressed by the ballroom.

Tiifu then walked up.

"I just love your costume Michelle," said Tiifu. She was dressed as a zebra. "You've so inspired me to go as Kiara next year. If I can dress up of course, it's hard to when you're an eight."

Tiifu decided to change the subject. "Can I dance with you next James?" she asked innocently.

"Sure" said James.

Tiifu giggled in delight and they went to dance.

Michelle didn't mind too much; she knew she couldn't have James to herself.

"Hi Michelle," said Giselle warmly.

Michelle turned to see Giselle.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Michelle unsure.

"I'm Marie Antoinette," explained Giselle.

The two watched James and Tiifu dance.

"Isn't James just the perfect prince?" asked Giselle dreamily.

"He's very kind," agreed Michelle. "And knows how to charm any girl."

Giselle looked away.

"Are you alright?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah," said Giselle. "It's just that, ever since I was a child, I've dreamed of my wedding day, there's a secret I've never told anyone. My father and mother kind of argued a lot, so I hope to marry someone who loves me, who knows how to treat a lady and who pays attention to me. James is one of the few friends I have, most people think I'm a snob."

Michelle felt sorry for Giselle. She knew how Giselle felt, only she was an outcast because her caste was lower.

"You seem to miss your mother, don't you?" she asked.

Giselle looked up and slowly nodded.

"She had a big heart," she said giggling a bit. "Father though said she was stubborn, which was probably the cause of their constant arguing."

Giselle poured herself some lemonade and then walked off.

Michelle watched her leave, when suddenly a hand came on her shoulder.

She looked a bit startled and turned to face count Neilson.

"Oh, good evening count Neilson," said Michelle trying to be friendly. Though she kind of hoped he hadn't heard her conversation with Giselle.

"I've noticed how close you're growing close with prince James," said count Neilson in seemingly well-mannered voice.

"Well I guess" said Michelle unsure what to make of him.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from him," he said in a haughty voice. Which surprised Michelle. "Commoners don't belong with princes; he'll be marrying my daughter and I will not have you ruining my plans."

With that he left to talk to Taylor and Dinette.

Michelle was quite surprised, why was the king's chief advisor being mean to her, she wondered if he had said the same things to the other girls. She decided not to tell them for now.

**Author's note; I just thought I'd tell you, count Neilson is the main antagonist in this story. I based him off duke Zaral from the animated series Cinderella and Giselle is based on his daughter Isabel. You should watch that series to understand.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day, Michelle was in the lady's room. The other girls were chatting or doing their own hobbies.

Michelle was lost in her own world when Brielle came up.

"Are you okay Michelle?" asked Brielle.

Michelle looked at Brielle and Riley joined them.

"Yeah," said Michelle. She then looked at the two girls. Brielle was a six and Riley was an eight. She hadn't forgotten her run in with count Neilson the previous night. She wondered if he said the same things to them being lower castes.

"Brielle, Riley, can I ask you something?" asked Michelle unsure how to ask.

The two girls looked interested.

"Did count Neilson ever threaten you in any way?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"No" said Brielle.

"Is something wrong?" asked Riley.

Michelle just looked away nervously and then left. As she left the room, she decided that he obviously wanted James to pick his own daughter so badly, he wanted to get her to stay away from James because she had gotten the closest to him.

But little did Michelle know was that she wasn't the only one who had her suspicions in the count either.

James was talking to Michelle later that day. Michelle trusted James, so she decided to tell him about her concerns with count Neilson.

"Count Neilson may sound humble and respectful around your parents," said Michelle. "But last night, he jumped all over me for some reason."

"Hmm," said James thoughtfully. "I've noticed strange things around here. I've seen him in the library going through politician books. I feel like he's up to something."

Just then an officer came up.

"Lady Michelle," he said. "A letter has come for you this morning."

Michelle grabbed the letter from the officer.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"And your highness," said the officer turning to James. "Count Neilson is doing work out of his villa today, so lady Giselle would like to go spend the day there. She asked me to ask you to escort her.

"Of course," said James dismissively.

James and the officer left.

Michelle looked at her letter and smiled, it was from her parents.

_Dear Michelle,_

_We saw you on the tv, I don't know how you're doing it, but you seem to be winning the prince's heart. You look like you were having fun with the prince. Love you Rosebud_

_Love mom and dad._

Michelle smiled then headed off to her room to look for a place to keep her letters.

Meanwhile James was walking down the road with Giselle. She wore a fluffy pink gown.

James decided to ask Giselle if she ever noticed anything suspicious about her father.

"Giselle," said James. "Can I ask you something?" Giselle looked at him with interest.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing really," said James. He didn't want to make Giselle upset by accusing her father of doing anything wrong, but he had to ask her if she noticed anything suspicious. "It's just, I've wondered about your inside life, does your father ever have dinner with you, or does his work make him too late?"

Giselle looked a bit surprised, although she and James had been friends as kids, he never really asked about what life was like for her when he wasn't visiting her villa or when she wasn't at the palace.

"That is a strange question," she said. "But I do appreciate your thoughtfulness. No, I don't see him when I'm at home much, but I don't mind, I enjoy my time alone. Sometimes however, I wish I had more friends. After all you've been one of the few friends, I've had my whole life. A lot of the other girls gossip claiming I'm a snob."

James felt sorry for his friend.

"I'm sure they don't mean it," he said assuring. "Lots of people say those kinds of rumors about the inside lives of royals."

"I know, but it's not just some of the girls in the selection, a lot of people in Angeles think I'm probably a spoiled snob," sighed Giselle. "I do love my father though, I know my family is distant, but there was a time we were closer. It's quite rare he spends much time with me now, prior to the selection he's been leaving earlier and returning home late at night."

James realized that count Neilson was up to something.

_I knew it_ he thought. _He never stays late; he's been leaving when father declares the royal council finished._ He felt very sorry for Giselle, count Neilson always tells her his work keeps him at the castle late, but it was all a lie.

Meanwhile in his office, count Neilson was pacing around ranting to himself.

"He must marry my daughter," he said. "There has to be a way. I can't let him choose anyone else or my plans are ruined!"

He then looked out the window. There entering the yard was Giselle and James. James waved goodbye to Giselle and then left.

A big smile came on his face.

Giselle entered the hallway to see her father coming down the stairs.

"Giselle," he said welcoming her in a fatherly voice. "What were you discussing with the prince?"

"Oh, we were talking about you father," giggled Giselle. "He was wondering if I get lonely when you're working at the castle. He sounds so sweet doesn't he."

"Yes," said count Neilson not feeling amused. "He is very considerate."

He had to figure out a way to keep an eye of him and the selection, but with his work as the chief advisor, he couldn't do his work and spy. He then had an idea, he knew his daughter didn't have any real friends, so he decided to hire people to pose as friends for his Giselle and serve as spies for him.

James arrived back at the palace and was talking with Michelle.

"I just wanted to know when your birthday was" he said.

"It's November 20th," replied Michelle. "Why?"

"Because," said James. "I want to throw you a birthday party."

Michelle was amazed, she never had a real birthday party before, due to not having many friends for most of her life.

"I've never really been able to celebrate my birthday like that," she said stammering a bit. "I appreciate your consideration."

James smiled and walked away. He passed the throne room, when he heard a voice.

"You know, my daughter has felt lonely for most of her life and it seems your son is very sympathetic to her."

James recognized that voice.

It was count Neilson.

"So," went on count Neilson. "I have been wanting to hire her some trusted confidants her age to have friends."

"It seems very thoughtful of you Asbjorn," said Dinette. "You know, the magazine photographers are coming tomorrow to take pictures of the girls for Monday's magazine, you could put an add in that."

"Thank you, my dear queen," said count Neilson.

James quickly hid as count Neilson left. He couldn't help but see the evil smirk on his face.

**Author's note; I picked November 20****th**** for Michelle's birthday, because November 20****th**** is my birthday too.**

**Also, the spies he hires, it's gonna be a couple familiar faces.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Author's note; we're gonna take a look at some familiar characters**

_Belcourt, November 3__rd__ 2309_

Emily McShayne was at Tiffany's house after school that day doing their math homework. All the while Emily was looking up from her math book to see Tiffany's parents moving stuff or carrying stuff.

"What are your parents doing Tiffany?" asked Emily.

"Well," said Tiffany. "Every month the real estate company my dad works for has a meet and great party for the staff at the real estate company to get to know each other. This month my dad's the host."

Tiffany got up when she heard a knock on the door. Her father was also going to the door.

Tiffany and Mr. Kaye Todd opened the door to see a man standing there holding a couple boxes.

"Mr. Nat's catering company," said the man. "Food delivery for Julius Kaye Todd?"

"Yes," said Mr. Kaye Todd. "Thank you." He stepped aside for the man to come in with the boxes.

"You know," said Tiffany. "I'm surprised Michelle hasn't returned from the selection."

Emily huffed.

"I know," she said. "I've seen her on the reports and during that ball over the weekend dancing with the prince! She's acting as though she's already the queen!"

"I didn't think you'd be watching the report" said Tiffany looking surprised.

"You never know when she'll get sent home" said Emily smugly.

"Are you sure you should be talking about the lower castes like this?" asked Tiffany a bit unsure. "I mean after all our queen used to be an eight."

Emily frowned.

"I have tremendous respect for the queen" she huffed.

Just then Tiffany's mother came in to the kitchen.

"Mom I picked up you're dress for the party from the dry cleaners on the way home," said Tiffany. "It's on your bed right now."

"Thank you Tiff," said Mrs. Kaye Todd. "Could you and Emily be dears and help me pick up chairs from the basement?"

"I'd love the pleasure Mrs. Kaye Todd," said Emily trying to sound humble. "But I really do have to run. I promised my mom I'd be home soon."

"Oh," said Mrs. Kaye Todd looking a bit disappointed. "Well goodbye."

"Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow Tiffany" said Emily.

Emily put on her black coat and red knee-high boots and walked down the cold streets as large snowflakes swooshed around and hit the ground.

Emily entered her house exhausted from walking in the snow. She decided to have a snack before dinner. She took a bag of chocolate chip cookies and put three on a plate. She then went to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. She was pouring it into a glass when she saw it was all gone and her glass wasn't even near full.

Emily frowned.

"Mom!" she shouted.

Mrs. McShayne ran into the kitchen. Emily's parents worked in different departments in the wind power factory, so her mother finished her shift before her father did.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're out of milk," complained Emily. "I thought I told you to buy more last night!"

Her mother looked a bit angry at her daughter.

"I would have, if you had helped me with the dishes last night!" she snapped.

"You should've cared more about the fact we were almost out of milk!" snapped Emily.

"You watch how you speak to me Emily Veruca McShayne," snapped Mrs. McShayne to her daughter. "Or else…"

"Or else what?!" countered Emily. "You'll take away my cellphone again? Remember what happened last time you did that? I threw the music box daddy got you on your wedding day out the window into the street and it smashed to bits. Unless you wanna end up losing something else you really love, I suggest you stop talking to me like that."

Her mother coward at her daughter's threat.

Emily was a very narcistic girl, it made her unstoppable by even her family. When she was ten her parents grounded her from watching tv for a month. Emily wouldn't stand it, she would watch tv when her parents weren't around, but one day her parents came home early and saw her watching.

After getting yelled at, Emily stormed upstairs and came down with a pole and declared that if she couldn't watch tv, then no one could and destroyed the tv with the pole.

Her parents had to go by a new one and called the punishment off.

Emily was also just as bad when her father came home a while later.

Her mother had called him to tell him to pick up more milk on the way home. But when he got home, Emily didn't say thank you, all she said was…

"About time too!"

Mr. McShayne sighed.

"You know Emily," he said. "You can't stay unemployed forever. Soon you'll have to get a job."

"Yeah!" called Mrs. McShayne. "And when are you gonna start cleaning your room, you're seventeen now!"

Emily laughed. Her vanity made her very irresponsible.

"Me? work!" she laughed. "I have better things to do then working. Someday I'm going to marry a two or a three, then I won't need to work or worry about money and I'll be able to afford a housekeeper to do housework for me."

She then haughtily walked upstairs leaving her parents with sighs.

Emily went up to her room, it was messed up. Clothes laid everywhere and her bed sheets were all messed up.

Tiffany had bought Emily a copy of this week's magazine about royal life. On the front cover was a picture of four girls in the selection. It had their names and their caste next to it.

_Michelle White, 7, Kemi Buchholz, 3, Tiifu Fordyce, 8, Gem Smith, 2._

Emily frowned at seeing Michelle's picture.

"It's not fair!" she snapped. "How can these upper caste girls stand to be with lower castes like Michelle White!? I should be the one up there in the palace wearing the most beautiful dresses and having servants serving me!"

Emily threw the magazine to the bed and noticed something on the back cover of the magazine.

On it was some writing, it looked like a job hiring.

Emily picked it up and read it.

It said that the king's top advisor count Neilson was looking for some confidants between the ages of 14 and 20 in the castes between 2 and 4.

_Maybe there is a way for me to be amongst royalty after all_ she thought.

She picked up her cellphone.

"Hello Tiffany?" said Emily. "Call Suzanne and Harper. I found an interesting proclamation."

Chapter 17

**Author's note; we're gonna take a look at some familiar characters**

_Belcourt, November 3__rd__ 2309_

Emily McShayne was at Tiffany's house after school that day doing their math homework. All the while Emily was looking up from her math book to see Tiffany's parents moving stuff or carrying stuff.

"What are your parents doing Tiffany?" asked Emily.

"Well," said Tiffany. "Every month the real estate company my dad works for has a meet and great party for the staff at the real estate company to get to know each other. This month my dad's the host."

Tiffany got up when she heard a knock on the door. Her father was also going to the door.

Tiffany and Mr. Kaye Todd opened the door to see a man standing there holding a couple boxes.

"Mr. Nat's catering company," said the man. "Food delivery for Julius Kaye Todd?"

"Yes," said Mr. Kaye Todd. "Thank you." He stepped aside for the man to come in with the boxes.

"You know," said Tiffany. "I'm surprised Michelle hasn't returned from the selection."

Emily huffed.

"I know," she said. "I've seen her on the reports and during that ball over the weekend dancing with the prince! She's acting as though she's already the queen!"

"I didn't think you'd be watching the report" said Tiffany looking surprised.

"You never know when she'll get sent home" said Emily smugly.

"Are you sure you should be talking about the lower castes like this?" asked Tiffany a bit unsure. "I mean after all our queen used to be an eight."

Emily frowned.

"I have tremendous respect for the queen" she huffed.

Just then Tiffany's mother came in to the kitchen.

"Mom I picked up you're dress for the party from the dry cleaners on the way home," said Tiffany. "It's on your bed right now."

"Thank you Tiff," said Mrs. Kaye Todd. "Could you and Emily be dears and help me pick up chairs from the basement?"

"I'd love the pleasure Mrs. Kaye Todd," said Emily trying to sound humble. "But I really do have to run. I promised my mom I'd be home soon."

"Oh," said Mrs. Kaye Todd looking a bit disappointed. "Well goodbye."

"Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow Tiffany" said Emily.

Emily put on her black coat and red knee-high boots and walked down the cold streets as large snowflakes swooshed around and hit the ground.

Emily entered her house exhausted from walking in the snow. She decided to have a snack before dinner. She took a bag of chocolate chip cookies and put three on a plate. She then went to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. She was pouring it into a glass when she saw it was all gone and her glass wasn't even near full.

Emily frowned.

"Mom!" she shouted.

Mrs. McShayne ran into the kitchen. Emily's parents worked in different departments in the wind power factory, so her mother finished her shift before her father did.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're out of milk," complained Emily. "I thought I told you to buy more last night!"

Her mother looked a bit angry at her daughter.

"I would have, if you had helped me with the dishes last night!" she snapped.

"You should've cared more about the fact we were almost out of milk!" snapped Emily.

"You watch how you speak to me Emily Veruca McShayne," snapped Mrs. McShayne to her daughter. "Or else…"

"Or else what?!" countered Emily. "You'll take away my cellphone again? Remember what happened last time you did that? I threw the music box daddy got you on your wedding day out the window into the street and it smashed to bits. Unless you wanna end up losing something else you really love, I suggest you stop talking to me like that."

Her mother coward at her daughter's threat.

Emily was a very narcistic girl, it made her unstoppable by even her family. When she was ten her parents grounded her from watching tv for a month. Emily wouldn't stand it, she would watch tv when her parents weren't around, but one day her parents came home early and saw her watching.

After getting yelled at, Emily stormed upstairs and came down with a pole and declared that if she couldn't watch tv, then no one could and destroyed the tv with the pole.

Her parents had to go by a new one and called the punishment off.

Emily was also just as bad when her father came home a while later.

Her mother had called him to tell him to pick up more milk on the way home. But when he got home, Emily didn't say thank you, all she said was…

"About time too!"

Mr. McShayne sighed.

"You know Emily," he said. "You can't stay unemployed forever. Soon you'll have to get a job."

"Yeah!" called Mrs. McShayne. "And when are you gonna start cleaning your room, you're seventeen now!"

Emily laughed. Her vanity made her very irresponsible.

"Me? work!" she laughed. "I have better things to do then working. Someday I'm going to marry a two or a three, then I won't need to work or worry about money and I'll be able to afford a housekeeper to do housework for me."

She then haughtily walked upstairs leaving her parents with sighs.

Emily went up to her room, it was messed up. Clothes laid everywhere and her bed sheets were all messed up.

Tiffany had bought Emily a copy of this week's magazine about royal life. On the front cover was a picture of four girls in the selection. It had their names and their caste next to it.

_Michelle White, 7, Kemi Buchholz, 3, Tiifu Fordyce, 8, Gem Smith, 2._

Emily frowned at seeing Michelle's picture.

"It's not fair!" she snapped. "How can these upper caste girls stand to be with lower castes like Michelle White!? I should be the one up there in the palace wearing the most beautiful dresses and having servants serving me!"

Emily threw the magazine to the bed and noticed something on the back cover of the magazine.

On it was some writing, it looked like a job hiring.

Emily picked it up and read it.

It said that the king's top advisor count Neilson was looking for some confidants between the ages of 14 and 20 in the castes between 2 and 4.

_Maybe there is a way for me to be amongst royalty after all_ she thought.

She picked up her cellphone.

"Hello Tiffany?" said Emily. "Call Suzanne and Harper. I found an interesting proclamation."

**Author's note; so which queen bee do you think Emily is similar too?**

**a.****Mandy from Totally spies**

**b.****Regina George from Mean Girls**

**c.****Chris Hargensen from Carrie**

**d.****Other**

**Or e. all of the above**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_November 7__th__, 2309, Angeles_

Michelle and the other girls had finished princess lessons that morning and were now free for the rest of the day until the report that evening.

Michelle was walking along the hallway with Holliday and Riley. Michelle wore a pink gown. Holliday wore fluffy marshmallow white gown and Riley wore a lavender gown with golden swirls.

"So Riley," said Michelle. "How was it when James took you to see that concert?"

"Well, it was the best concert I've ever seen," said Riley. "But I think every concert I see is the best."

The three girls laughed.

Just then four other girls came around the corner. Michelle gasped in horror as they turned in their direction and saw their faces.

There was Emily McShayne and her friends.

Emily wore a dark red gown and the skirt was designed to look like a rose. Tiffany wore a Caribbean blue gown with wide straps and had a blue bookbag around her waist. Suzanne wore a violet gown with a white bodice. And Harper wore a trumpet cream colored gown. All four looked genuinely surprised to see Michelle dressed like a princess.

"M-Michelle? Is that you?" asked Suzanne her voice stammered a bit.

"Emily?! Tiffany? Suzanne? Harper?" exclaimed Michelle. "What are you four doing here?"

A mean smirk appeared on Emily.

"Well, well, well, Michelle White," she taunted. "I almost didn't recognize you in those beautiful dresses. I've always seen you in poor peasant clothing."

Michelle frowned.

Holliday spoke up.

"That's Emily?" she asked in surprise.

"Well yeah" said Emily smarmily.

Tiffany then gasped.

"What is it Tiffany?" asked Suzanne.

"It's Holliday Wade," said Tiffany breathlessly. "I'm your number one fan!" she cried. She grabbed her book bag and poured it. Out came twenty DVD cases. "I've seen all your movies!"

Harper picked up one with a cover picture of a gloomy looking lake.

Rise of the undrowned?" she read. "Tiffany that's a horror film, you hate horror films."

"I do," replied Tiffany. "But any movie that's a Holliday Wade is a movie I'll watch." She looked at Holliday. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked admiringly.

"And who are you and what's your caste?" Emily asked Riley.

"Riley Chelswick," replied Riley. "I'm an eight."

"An eight?" said Emily. "So, surprised to see both you and Michelle still in the selection." Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper nodded in agreement.

Emily turned to face Michelle. "You may have new clothes, and new makeovers," she taunted. "But you're still the same old Michelle. You're not special and never will be special and neither will the other lower castes."

Just then James came up.

"Hey Michelle, lady Holliday, lady Riley," he said. He then noticed the quartet.

"What's going on?" he asked seeing the four unfamiliar girls.

"Hello your highness," said Emily flirtishly to the prince. "I'm Emily McShayne. And this is Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper."

"Your highness" said Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper curtsying.

She pulled her arm around Michelle and pulled her close to her. "We go to school with Michelle." She said sweetly.

James eyed the four girls suspiciously.

"Hmm, Michelle's told me about you four," he said playing along. "Why have you come all the way from Belcourt the Angeles?"

"Count Neilson is hiring us as confidants for his daughter," replied Emily. "By the way, we should go girls, he's gonna be interviewing us soon."

The other girls nodded and started to walk away.

Emily turned back.

"Hope to see you on the report tonight" she said chirpily before she left.

Michelle sighed to her friends.

"Holliday, Riley, just when I thought my Emily days were over," she sighed exasperatedly. "Still, it was nice getting away from them for a little while."

Holliday and Riley nodded in agreement. They had never met the quartet before, but they had already taken a dislike to them. Holliday who was normally kind to everyone despite their different castes, but she did not like Emily one bit.

James had suspicions of the quartet and why count Neilson wanted to hire them.

"So, Emily," said Tiffany. "Remind me why we're all taking this job?"

"I told you Tiffany," sighed Emily. "There is still a chance for one of us to get the prince. Once he sees us better, he'll call off the selection and choose one of us as his future queen."

"You sure it's a good idea?" asked Harper.

"Trust me," huffed Emily. "It's a brilliant idea."

In the council room, count Neilson was pacing around, when he heard the door open and he saw the quartet entering.

"Ah, is one of you the girl who called about the job application?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," said Emily. "I'm Emily, this is Tiffany, Harper and Suzanne."

"What's your caste?" asked count Neilson.

"We're all fours" replied Emily.

"Good," replied count Neilson. "Now tell me, how do you feel about the lower castes?" he asked with interest.

"Ugh," groaned Emily. "Those lower castes are such losers, thinking that their gonna be special, when they're never gonna be special. The royal family is foolish to be letting fives to eights in."

"I'm glad you feel the same way," said count Neilson. "Because I need you for more then just being confidants for my daughter."

Emily listened with interest.

"I'm planning to take over Illea and become it's new king. But I have to make sure the prince marries my daughter Giselle."

Harper, Suzanne and Tiffany were in horror. Emily although cautious, had some interest in what he was saying.

"What does our part come into this scheme?" she asked.

"I'm really hiring you as spies, so you can spy on the other girls and the selection," explained count Neilson. "You'll be posing as Giselle's confidants to avoid suspicions."

"What's in it for us?" asked Emily.

"I'll be happy to make all four of you members of my council when I'm king" replied count Neilson.

Emily looked thrilled. She was gonna get to be part of royalty after all.

"Yes sir" she replied.

Just then Giselle walked in.

"Ah, Giselle my beauty," said count Neilson in a fatherly voice. "I'd like you to meet your new confidants. This is Harper, Suzanne, Tiffany and Emily."

The four girls waved hello.

"I can't believe I'm in the presence of a grand lady" said Emily in genuine admiration.

"Well, it's not everyday commoners and aristocrats mix" said Giselle with a sigh. Though she wasn't sure what to make of with these girls mostly Emily, she felt a bit comfortable with the other girls.

"You four will be staying at my villa with me and Giselle" explained count Neilson. "Giselle, could you show them around the palace?"

"Yes, father" replied Giselle.

As Giselle lead them around Tiffany whispered to Emily.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered.

"Yeah," added Harper. "We'll be charged with treason and canned to eights if we get caught in this."

"Once count Neilson takes over Illea," replied Emily. "We'll be royals."

**Author's note; So, the quartet returns. That spells trouble for Michelle. How long do you think Emily or any of her friends would last in the selection if they had made it in.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Michelle had felt a bit uneasy since her old enemies the quartet had arrived at the palace. when the report started that night, count Neilson announced that he had hired confidants for his daughter.

Emily enjoyed the attention on the report. Saying that when she found the add, she wouldn't have missed a chance to be in the palace and amongst royalty if she tried.

What made her even more nervous was when she was called up and Timothy asked if she went to school with Emily since they were from the same state. Michelle calmly answered 'yes.' He asked if they were friends. And Emily trying to look like she was a nice girl replied that they were 'best friends.'

Michelle was looking a bit down the next morning. Her maids had given her, her morning bath and she was now getting changed. Chloe was putting on her dress, Maci was spraying her with perfume and Alexis was doing her hair.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alexis noticing the unhappy face on Michelle's face.

"You know those girls count Neilson hired?" asked Michelle. Chloe, Alexis and Maci nodded.

"That's the same Emily I go to school with!" declared Michelle upset.

Her maids were surprised for a minute, but then understood the whole thing.

"Can you talk to the servants?" asked Michelle. "I'd like to have a lock put on my door. So, Emily and her gang doesn't try to sneak in here."

"Of course, lady Michelle" replied Chloe.

Michelle thanked her maids and then left the room; she went to ladies' room. There she told the other girls about Emily. The only girls who weren't there were Giselle and Cindy.

"She's really that mean?" asked Bluebelle.

"Not just to me," sighed Michelle. "She's mean to all castes under four, because she thinks ones to fours are superior and that the lower castes aren't special. She's always doing mean things to the lower castes."

"She's just jealous because we're all in the selection and she's not" huffed Whitney. A lot of the other girls had to agree with her.

"She won't really do anything to people like me or Kemi," said Gem. "She only picks on the lower castes."

Michelle knew Gem was right.

Just then Cindy came in wearing a silvery grey gown with tulle trimming on her sleeves.

"Guess what!" cried Cindy. "Prince James is taking me riding today!"

"How nice Cindy" said Kasha.

"This is the third date he's taken me on!" cried Cindy happily.

_I think he hangs out with me more_ said Michelle to herself not wanting to sound boastful to the other girls.

"He took me to the movies on Monday" muttered Bluebelle.

Cindy didn't listen. She just left the ladies' room.

Later Michelle was lounging in her room. Her maids had gotten a lock installed on her bedroom door. Michelle felt safer with her door being locked wherever she was. She had a key to her room and her maids had a spare. The door was currently locked. When suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"It's Holliday!" called the voice.

Michelle unlocked the door and answered.

"Hey," said Holliday. "Wanna hang out?"

Michelle stepped aside and made the 'after you' gesture.

After entering, Michelle left the door open, she felt more comfortable with a friend in the room in case Emily came by.

"Are you reading?" asked Holliday.

"_In the change of Jesus _by _Amelia Bonet,"_ replied Michelle. "It's about a young adult named Danial who has a bad boy personality and a criminal record and he starts to turn his life around when he meets a religious girl named London."

Michelle and Holliday sat on Michelle's bed reading and acting out parts in the book. About half an hour later, they saw Cindy walking down the hall, she looked like she was crying.

"What's wrong with Cindy?" asked Michelle.

Holliday shrugged and then went back to reading. Another 25 minutes past and they saw a male servant pushing a trolly with dozens of bags and following was Cindy she felt more relaxed, but still sad.

Kemi had been following them and stopped to look in Michelle's room when she saw Michelle and Holliday watching and she could see the confused looks on her face.

"She's been eliminated" she answered simply.

"Why?" asked Michelle.

"She admitted to me that during the date, she told James some unkind things about the lower castes. James didn't like that especially since our queen was an eight, the lowest caste in all of Illea! So, he dismissed her," explained Kemi. "We certainly all know this, he wants to marry a girl who doesn't look down on different castes and treats them all with kindness, generosity and respect."

Michelle and Holliday were surprised that Cindy Mora would say unkind things about the lower castes. She had been a gossip girl, but didn't necessarily seemed mean. But after a minute of thinking, she did seem to show signs of that nature as she was so boastful about the dates, she had been on with James.

_I may not have known this,_ Michelle thought to herself. _But I've been in the selection with the newest member of the quartet, even though Cindy is a three and their all fours, Emily would've loved having Cindy in her posse if she really thinks about the lower castes like that._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_November 20__th__ 2309_

Things went on quietly for the next couple weeks, every time Michelle left her room, she would lock the door and take her key with her. The only people who had an extra key were her maids.

Michelle was in a happy mood; it was her seventeenth birthday!

She was looking quite excited, she never really got to actually celebrate, she didn't have many friends her whole life, so she never had a birthday party.

Chloe and Alexis helped her wash. Maci came in pushing a manikin with a colorful dress. The corset of the dress was red and the skirt was yellow and blue leggings.

"Wow Maci!" cried Michelle. "It's very colorful!"

"Happy birthday lady Michelle," said Maci in a motherly voice. "Consider this our birthday present to you."

Michelle was changed into the dress and Alexis tied purple ribbons in her hair.

After they left, James arrived carrying a small parcel.

"Happy birthday Michelle" said James.

He handed Michelle the parcel, Michelle opened it and saw that James's present to her was a book. She read the title; _Sprinkle in the love_ by _Cassandra Volansky. _

"It's _Cassandra Volansky's _latest book," explained James. "I really hope you like it."

"I love it!" laughed Michelle hugging James.

Michelle and James then walked down the ballroom for the party.

It was beautiful, balloons and streamers were hung around the ballroom, there was a table with a pile of presents and a long table was covered in food. There were hot dogs and burgers, condiments, sandwiches, platters of cupcakes both chocolate and vanilla. There was a bowl of dark red punch and slices of lemons floated on the surface and there was a four-lair cake with white frosting, pink frosting around the edges and yellow frosting flowers.

"It's lovely!" cried Michelle.

"I know," said James. "And the cake is strawberry with marzipan frosting."

"My favourite" sighed Michelle.

Musicians were playing music and the whole court was dancing.

James and Michelle walked to the middle of the ballroom and started dancing. When the music stopped, the musicians took a little break. So, Michelle left James to go talk with her friends.

Michelle first ran into Holliday. Holliday wore a yellow dress with yellow sunflowers and white daisies. The skirt was an accordion skirt and the dress had a lace collar. She wore white gloves and a matching yellow bonnet. She was carrying a white shopping bag that had purple wrapping paper in it.

"Hey Michelle," said Holliday. "I love your dress; you look like a rainbow!" she cried as the two best friends hugged. "Open my present first before the other girls!"

Michelle smiled and did. In it were cream colored high heeled boots.

"I saw them in the store when I went to go out to buy you a birthday present and I felt they'd look so nice on you!"

"I love them Holliday!" cried Michelle.

Riley came up holding her flute.

"Riley," said Michelle. "I'd love it if you could play a song on your flute for us!"

"Really?" stammered Riley.

"Yes," cried Michelle. "I'd love to see you play."

"Me too" added Holliday.

Riley smiled and walked up to the musician's place. Although a bit nervous, she began playing. As she began, many people stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Her playing was so magical.

Michelle saw Giselle over at the food table having a party sandwich. She went over to talk to her.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked.

Giselle nodded.

"I have a present for you" she said holding up a small box for jewelry.

Michelle opened it revealing a ring. It had an emerald colored pearl.

"It was my mother's favourite ring" explained Giselle.

"You're giving me your mother's ring?" asked Michelle in shock.

"No," chuckled Michelle. "It's a fake ring, my mother had it made and she left it on her night table to trick any thieves into thinking it was a real ring. I keep the real one. I thought you might like the other one. Even though it's just a cheap imitation."

"I do" replied Michelle. "I think it's very beautiful no matter what. Being a seven Giselle, we take the time to see the beauty in simple things."

Giselle smiled and left. Michelle placed in on her finger.

She then looked to see at the door was queen Dinette and her two attendants. One had chocolate brown hair with fishtail braids tied with light pink ribbons. The other had brunette hair in a bob.

"Oh, hi Emily" said Dinette kindly. There at the doorway was the quartet. They all wore matching hot pink dresses, but in different styles. Emily's was strapless. Tiffany's was a tulip skirt. Suzanne had a one shoulder dress. And Harper's was an asymmetrical.

"Emily you and your friend's dresses are lovely!" exclaimed Dinette.

"Thank your majesty" said Emily kindly.

"Go help yourselves to cupcakes," said Dinette pointing to the food table. "My attendants and I have to go to my office for a minute."

The quartet walked over to Michelle who was next to a platter of cupcakes. She seethed on seeing Emily at her party. She felt Emily would ruin her birthday like she did every year.

The four girls had smug smiles.

"Mmm, my favourite desert" said Emily.

"I can't believe they have peasant food in the palace" said Suzanne.

Emily reached for a cupcake. But Michelle decided to stand up to Emily for the first time.

"Don't touch those," said Michelle. "There for the guests. You weren't invited, leave right now!"

The quartet looked shocked.

"Um, if you hadn't noticed, we were hired by count Neilson as confidants. So, we're guests" replied Emily.

"Yeah, you may be in the selection Michelle, but you're not the queen yet" added Suzanne tauntingly.

"This is my party, and I told you to leave!" snapped Michelle clenching her teeth.

The quartet just laughed.

"Giving us orders already your highness?!" laughed Harper.

Emily smirked and grabbed a cupcake and bit into it.

Michelle finally snapped.

She grabbed the platter and threw the cupcakes on it all over Emily's dress! The quartet weren't laughing anymore.

Some people gasped and turned to look at the scene.

"My dress!" whined Emily.

Michelle giggled.

"Ugh!" shouted Emily. She grabbed a glass and filed it with punch. Then with a wicked smile, she poured on Michelle.

"Emily!" cried Michelle.

She stormed over to the sandwiches, grabbed one and threw a tomato slice at Emily which hit the side of her face.

Emily then grabbed a mayonnaise tube and squirted it on Michelle dress.

The two girls engaged into combat, throwing food at each other, hitting and pulling each other's hair.

Holliday raced over and tried to pull Michelle back, but neither girl wanted to give up.

Riley tried to continue playing her flute to keep others distracting from the fight, but by now everyone was looking at the fight.

The two girls threw each other into the cake, cake and frosting exploded everywhere.

Emily was furious and tried to throw a plate at Michelle.

Michelle ducked narrowly avoiding the plate. The door to the ballroom opened and Dinette started to walk in with her attendants, just as Emily threw the plate. Michelle ducked. A surprised look appeared on Dinette's face and the attendant with the fish tail braids pulled her back just in time as the plate hit the door and shattered.

"EMILY MCSHAYNE! LADY MICHELLE WHITE," her voice thundered getting everyone's attention. "MY OFFICE. NOW!"

Emily and Michelle both looked at each other nervously. Holliday put a hand on Michelle's shoulder. Michelle gave her friend a small smile and walked off with Emily, before she left the ballroom, she saw a sympathetic look on Giselle's face.

**Author's note; oh dear, Michelle and Emily are in trouble now, but I did say Emily was gonna get her just desserts later in the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Poor Michelle was in a lot of trouble, she and Emily had arrived at the queen's office. Their hair was messed up, they were all red and sweety and their dresses were covered in food.

"This is all your fault!" whispered Emily crossly.

"Mine? You poured punch on me!" whispered Michelle defensively.

"I was provoked because _somebody_ threw cupcakes all over my dress!" snapped Emily though with a bit of stammer in her voice trying to defend herself.

Dinette walked past the girls and sat down at her desk.

"Manners can be quite subjective in the royal life, can't they?" asked Dinette calmly.

"Yes, your highness" both Michelle and Emily said respectfully.

"Wrong!" snapped Dinette.

Michelle and Emily both flinched a bit, they knew Dinette was like princess Diana, but she had a strong side to her personality too. But if anyone else had been there, they probably never had seen her this angry before.

"That behavior out there in the ballroom was really unfitting to an aristocrat!" reprimanded Dinette. "I may have been born an eight, but I've had to learn the behavior a princess has! And another thing being in the lower castes we do not waste food, as if your poor it can be very hard to come by, so we have to make do!"

"I'm sorry your highness," said Emily in a bratty voice. "But Michelle here is the one who started it, she threw cupcakes on me!"

"I was sticking up for myself!" cried Michelle. "She makes fun of me at school!"

"I just wanted a cupcake!" cried Emily trying to sound innocent.

Dinette crocked her eyebrow at Emily and the look on her face telling them both that they had said enough.

Before they could say anything else, the doors burst open. Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper came racing in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emily in surprise.

"Saving you from royal punishment" explained Harper.

"Michelle is the one who started it your highness," cried Tiffany trying to catch her breath. "She wouldn't let us have cupcakes and was bossing us around!"

Dinette looked at the quartet with suspicious looks.

"I've heard enough," she declared. "Emily as punishment for your behavior, you and your friends will be cleaning up the mess in the ballroom."

"What?!" cried Emily. "But I don't do cleaning."

"You're a four, not everybody has servants to do your jobs," said Dinette firmly. "When I was an eight, I would make a living out of doing odd jobs. So, you need to learn to do labour."

"I won't do it!" snapped Emily stomping her right foot on the ground. "Get your servants to do it. You can't tell us what to do!"

Dinette stood up.

"I am Dinette Daenerys Schreave!" she thundered. "The queen of Illea, my order is law! And if you don't, I will have you four stripped of your castes and down to eights, then maybe you can see what we eights go through everyday."

The four girls looked nervous.

"No, no your majesty!" cried Emily nervously.

"Certainty not." added Harper.

With that the four ran off.

Michelle smiled in amusement.

Dinette ushered Michelle to sit down.

"You won't be punished Michelle," she said in a motherly voice. "I understand you were sticking up for yourself."

"Yeah, Emily, Tiffany and I go back as sixth go back as sixth grade," sighed Michelle. "The quartet just loves to poke at the lower castes."

"I know how you feel," said Dinette. "It was very shocking when I got into the selection. But all the other girls in the selection were very kind and nice to me. Except for Juliana Canilla of Paloma. She was a two. She was a model who was very vain and not easy to please."

"What happened to her?" asked Michelle.

"Juliana and I were chosen as the final two," explained Dinette. She chuckled. "She looked like she was gonna explode when Taylor picked me. She ranted that I couldn't be a queen as I was an eight and that eights shouldn't be queen. Taylor threatened to have her canned if she didn't stop. She went very quiet. Sometimes I think that Taylor picked her for one of the finals so he could embarrass her on live tv."

Michelle couldn't help but giggle.

Dinette's attendants came in.

"I'd like you to meet my attendants lady Michelle," said Dinette. "This is lady Jeanne," she guided her hand to the lady with the fishtail braids. "And this is lady Starr" she guided her hand to the lady with brunette hair.

"Your Starr Kennison and Jeanne Filliagi!" exclaimed Michelle. "A book I read about Illea's history said that you two were Dinette's best friends in the selection."

Jeanne and Starr nodded.

"We were quite surprised when after Dinette was chosen as the future queen, she chose us to be her attendants" said Jeanne.

"We technically have royal status too" humored Starr.

"It was nice to meet you all" said Michelle getting up.

A little while later, James was walking with Michelle down the hall. They were both looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry your party didn't go so well," said James. "I mean first time you really get to celebrate and a conflict with Emily ruins it."

"It's okay James, you tried." Said Michelle. "It was nice to have a real birthday party anyway."

They looked into the ballroom. The quartet were on their knees on the floor scrubbing the floor. An old woman dressed in maids' clothes was there.

"Keep going girls!" ordered the old maid firmly.

"But I'm tired!" whined Emily. The other girls didn't complain, they sort of didn't mind working on the floor.

"You're a four, act like a four!" snapped the maid. "You're not a spoiled two!"

That made Emily furious.

"If I were a princess, you'd think twice about talking to me like that!" she snapped.

"Well you're not!" snapped the maid.

"How dare you!" snapped Emily. "If I were a princess, you'd be fired right now!"

James and Michelle chuckled at the sight.

"If it were up to me," sighed James. "She'd be on the first flight back to Belcourt. But she is employed count Neilson, so there really isn't choice."

"Too bad" replied Michelle.

Just then Chloe walked up.

"Don't worry about Jemima," said Chloe.

It didn't take Michelle long to realize that Jemima was the maid that was in the ballroom supervising Emily.

"Jemima's the head maid," explained Chloe. "She may sound harsh at times, but she does have a heart of gold. She doesn't like laziness. She's gonna be retiring soon."

She then noticed Michelle's dress was all messed up.

"Come back to your room," she said. "Maci and Alexis can help you clean up and changed."

"Thanks" said Michelle.

**Author's note; Wow, Dinette certainly put Emily in her place, didn't she? At least Michelle is out of trouble. Anyway that's chapter 21 done.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The weeks had flown by into December and the palace was decorating for Christmas. Gem, Faith and Nora had all left bringing the selection down to 27.

Nora had left because she was homesick and James admitted to Gem and Faith that he had no romantic feelings for them so he dismissed them.

Michelle looked at the halls covered in beautiful garlands of tinsel and bulbs. The ballroom also had a big Christmas tree.

The king had given a specific dress code for the ball on Christmas day. All the guests had to wear clothes in either a Christmas or winter theme.

Michelle went back to her room.

She read the book James had given her for her birthday. It was about a young girl who dreamed of being a chef and owning her own restaurant, but her new job at a celebrity chef's restaurant who doesn't give her employees any respect, is trying to ruin every chance she got, but also falls in love with the restaurant's sous chef.

Alexis came in carrying some papers.

"Lady Michelle," she asked. "Chloe wants to know which style you'd like your dress to be for the Christmas ball the day after tomorrow."

Michelle got up and looked at the drawings. She then picked one and then Alexis left.

Christmas day arrived; Michelle loved the robes her maids had made for her. It was light blue and had fluffy white trimming. She looked like the winter but also cozy and warm.

She entered the ballroom in amazement. The tree was lit and everyone was dancing. She saw James dancing with Giselle. James wore a red tunic and Giselle wore green gown. Taylor and Dinette wore matching light blue clothes.

But Marcella really stood out as her dress had a cookie pattern on it while all the other costumes were red, green, gold, white or blue.

Michelle could see Emily trying to flirt with the officers. Emily wore a red ballgown. Ever since the birthday party incident, Emily and the quartet seemed to have backed down from Michelle, but once in a while, Emily would give a Michelle a look saying _you'll be sorry._

Michelle remembered overhearing Emily yelling that she never wanted to see the colors pink and purple again, because Emily knew those were Michelle's favourite colors and that most of her princess dresses were pink and purple. To which Michelle found kind of humorous.

Kemi showed up, she wore a cream-colored dress with bluish-white snowflakes all over.

"isn't the ball beautiful?" asked Michelle.

"Yes," sighed Kemi. "I don't really get to celebrate Christmas; my family is Jewish. I get to take part in the activities at school, but sometimes it's not the same."

"You look like something's troubling you" said Michelle.

"I'm going home tomorrow" explained Kemi.

Michelle looked surprised.

"I've decided to follow my dreams of being a lawyer" explained Kemi.

"You sure you wanna give up the chance of being a princess?" asked Michelle playfully.

"Between you and me," whispered Kemi. "Parliament has all the real power." Which caused to two girls to giggle.

"Well if the prince choses me," said Michelle. "I'll be hiring you as my imperial lawyer."

"Thanks," said Kemi. "I plan to tell James that I'm leaving tomorrow, because I wanted the chance of celebrating Christmas."

With that the two girls ran off to enjoy the party.

**Eliminate group 2**

**Leela Evyrly of Yukon a seven- left because she feared for her family after rebel attack**

**Cindy Mora of Columbia a three- eliminated because she said unkind things about the lower caste**

**Nora Brady of Kent a four- left because she was homesick**

**Gem Smith of Bankston a two- dismissed because James had no romantic feelings for her**

**And Faith Serrano of Zuni a four- dismissed because James had no romantic feelings for her**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_December 27__th__ 2309, Angeles _

Michelle was in the report room, ready for the report. She wore a lavender colored gown. people were gathering around. Michelle sat next to Holliday and looked around the room.

She remembered that Kemi had left yesterday. Although Michelle had gotten so close to Holliday and Riley and that Kemi had been an aquantice, she still saw a friend in Kemi.

Just then Tiifu came along. She wore a dress in a bluish-purple fading into white and had a pearl necklace. The pearls were far apart and looked like they were floating on her neck. Although she looked beautiful, Tiifu's face looked like a storm cloud!

"What's wrong Tiifu?" asked Michelle.

"Oh, it's Emily, that's what!" snapped Tiifu.

"What do you mean?" asked Michelle.

"I skipped lunch today," explained Tiifu. "So, I went down to the kitchen to have a snack. I went down and had some grapes and then since there was plenty of time left before the report, I went back to my room to have a little nap. But when I woke up, the back of my dress and head was covered in melted cheese and chocolate!"

Michelle and Holliday were speechless!

"You sure it was Emily?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah," said Tiifu. "I saw her and her friends near my room when I got back from the kitchen and Emily was holding a small bucket, so they poured it on my bed and I slept in it! It took my maids what seemed like hours to wash all that cheese and chocolate out of my hair."

Michelle wasn't entirely surprised, Emily bullied the lower castes at school, and now she was bullying the lower castes here too.

And it wasn't just Tiifu who was having problems with Emily. The three girls heard Whitney standing in front of the quartet yelling at them.

They walked over to them. Whitney wore a sparkly light purple fishtail styled dress.

"You did this! I know you did!" yelled Whitney.

"What's going on Whitney?" asked Holliday.

"You know how my room has a joining bathroom?" asked Whitney.

Holliday nodded.

"Well Emily snuck into my bathroom while I wasn't there and booby trapped my hair dryer!" snapped Whitney. "After I took my shower, I started to blow dry my hair and it exploded on me causing my face to get covered in soot and my hair to get frizzy."

"No, I didn't!' snapped Emily.

"As clever as you were," said Whitney. "You left one piece of evidence at the scene of the crime!"

She held up a black hair.

Suzanne gasped and put a hand to her hair.

"I thought I told you to make sure nothing got left behind" growled Emily in Suzanne's ear.

"None of my maids have black hair," declared Whitney. "Suzanne has black hair and since she's one of your minions, you did it. I had to take another shower because of you! And it almost made me late!"

Emily still seemed unfazed.

"You can't prove I did it" she huffed.

"No, but I can kill you" declared Whitney.

Tiffany, Harper and Suzanne were taken aback.

"Get away from me before I call the officers!" cried Emily crossly.

Whitney and Emily were trying to attack each other waving their arms. Harper and Suzanne were trying to hold Emily back and Holliday was trying to hold Whitney back.

Just then Elaine came up.

"What's going on here?!" she said in a firm voice.

The girls all turned to face Elaine.

"Nothing Ms. Canes" said Emily with a nervous smile trying to sound innocent.

Elaine didn't entirely seem to by it.

"Wasn't lady Michelle's birthday embarrassing enough?" she asked. "We're lucky that fiasco wasn't filmed, but we are being filmed here and all ladies here are to behave like a princess." She turned to face the quartet. "Even those who aren't in the selection. Now get to your seats."

"Yes Elaine" al the girls said.

Michelle, Holliday, Tiifu and Whitney headed to their seats.

"I don't know how you can stand to go to school with them Michelle," ranted Tiifu. "First she poured cheese and chocolate in my bed and now she booby traps Whitney's hair dryer!"

Michelle sighed. "Last year Emily and Harper put ketchup and mustard on my clothes during P.E." she chuckled a bit. "So, I know what your going through Tiifu."

"I've seen Emily abusing the servants too," said Tiifu. "She's being bossy to them, calling them names, Bluebelle says she saw Emily look like she was going to give one a beating."

Each of the girls were interviewed.

"Now before we call it a night," declared Timothy. "Prince James has one final announcement."

"Thank you, Timothy," said James. He grabbed the microphone. "As you know the selection is down to twenty-six from the last couple months," he announced. "But on New Year's Day, I'll be choosing the girls who will move on to the elite."

Everyone in the room was quiet. All the girls held their breaths, they were looking hopeful that James would choose them.

"And that's the Friday report," declared Timothy. "Goodnight Illea."

Everyone in the report room got up to leave.

"Can you believe the elite will be starting soon?" said Holliday.

"I hope I'm picked" added Tiifu.

"I think we all know who is gonna be in" said Holliday pointing at Michelle.

"Me?" said Michelle.

"Yeah," said Tiifu. "You're the prince's favourite."

Michelle just sighed and looked away.

Little did they know someone was spying on them.

Count Neilson and the quartet were watching from around the corner.

"I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands" declared count Neilson.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Harper a bit nervously.

"You'll see" said count Neilson.

That night count Neilson didn't go straight home.

He went out into the middle of the south of Illea and came up to an old rundown building.

Inside were two men.

"Who goes there?" demanded one.

"He's dressed up fancy," teased the other. "I bet he works for the king."

"I am count Asbjorn Neilson," declared count Neilson. "And I have a proclamation for you."

The two rebels looked interested.

"The prince is holding the elite in a few days," said count Neilson. "And I'm planning to usurp the throne so I can be the king. All I have to do is to get the prince to marry my daughter. But I would like you to gather some of your friends and raid the palace."

The two rebels laughed.

"And why should we help you?" declared one.

"If you help me, all you rebels will have a place in Illea" declared count Neilson.

One of the rebels held out his hand and shook count Neilson's hand.

"Deal" he declared.

"Good," said count Neilson proudly. "Now I'd also like you to kidnap any of the selectives you want."

**Author's note; count Neilson is up to trouble. I hope Michelle will be alright. And soon the elite will be happening.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_December 30__th__, 2309_

It was night time, everyone in the palace was fast asleep. Apart from officers doing the night patrol. They walked around the grounds awaiting for intruders.

It was really dark out, so it seemed as if no one was around for miles.

The front gates were closed and two officers were keeping guard. But little did they know, someone was watching them.

Suddenly, a bang sound was heard and the officer on the right side of the gates collapsed, he had been shot!

The guard on the left turned to check but then a man sneaking up behind him shot him in the back of the head.

Inside Michelle was sleeping in her bed, when she suddenly shot up when she heard a banging sound.

Quickly she climbed out of bed. Her room was facing the front yard of the palace and when she looked outside, she saw at least a dozen men walking across the driveway.

Michelle gasped and quickly raced downstairs.

A knock was heard on the door and a doorman was walking to the door.

Michelle stood in place on the stairway.

"No, don't!" she cried.

But it was too late.

Just as the doorman opened the door a shot fired and the doorman fell on his back dead.

Some of the rebels walked in.

Michelle screamed and raced back up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

She ran down the hallway to Holliday's room as the alarm went off.

"Holliday! Holliday!" she shouted pounding on the door before opening it on her own.

Holliday rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed.

"What's all the fireworks Michelle?" she asked tiredly. "And why are the alarms going off?"

"The rebels are attacking!" exclaimed Michelle.

"What!?" cried Holliday shooting up.

The two girls ran out of the room quickly, but not before Holliday quickly grabbed her pastel pink robe and threw it on.

The halls were very chaotic, officers and servants were running in different directions shouting and panicking.

Michelle and Holliday ran into the safe room. The royal family and most of the other girls were already there, including the quartet.

"Are you two ok?" asked James.

"Just about" sighed Michelle.

Michelle wasn't just worried about herself she was worried for everyone in the palace. But at the same time, she knew some people were good as surviving the rebels. Eights like Riley, Leanne and Tiifu had street survival smarts, so they would know great places to hide during rebel attacks.

Just then Tiifu came running in, her left shoulder was covered in blood!

"Tiifu!" one of the girls in the selection cried.

"Are you alright?" exclaimed Kasha.

"I hid in the kitchens," explained Tiifu. "But two of the rebels found me, I've knocked them out with a frying pan. One of them shot me in the shoulder, but luckily it wasn't the one that I used to hold the frying pan and I knocked him out in time before he could shoot me again."

Just then an officer came up.

"Your majesty!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" asked Taylor.

"It's lady Giselle, the rebels have gotten her!"

James and Michelle both looked horrified.

The two quickly ran off.

They reached the grand hallway. It was still a bit chaotic, but not as bad as it had been.

James and Michelle saw a man running off with Giselle screaming in a muffled way as his hand was covering her mouth.

"Giselle!" cried Michelle.

James came up to an officer.

"Gather some of the officers," he ordered. "We're going after them."

"As you command your highness" said the officer.

Michelle felt very worried for Giselle.

"I'm coming too" she declared.

"No," cried James. "You'll get hurt or even killed out there."

"Well so could you," said Michelle firmly. "And a good queen would help her people. And Giselle needs my help. So, I'm going."

James and Michelle helped the officers gather vehicles and then James joined the head officer up front and Michelle climbed in the backseat and they drove off with two other cars behind them.

They believed the rebels were hiding out in the countryside. So, they drove out there.

"Okay," instructed the head officer. "Everybody spread out, but keep your guns around and down let you're guard down, they were armed remember."

Michelle walked through the countryside trying to be brave. But the country as we all know, is opened space, so there wasn't really anywhere to hide. So she felt a bit nervous as she was vulnerable.

Just then at the bottom of a hillside was a rundown cottage.

"That must be their hideout" said Michelle to herself.

She walked down the hill and tiptoed up to the cottage. She peered in through the window.

Inside what looked like the living room four men were talking. The oldest looked like he was in his late 40s and the leader of the group.

"What are we gonna do with the girl boss?" asked one of the rebels.

"Since she's part of the selection," said the leader. "We could hold her for ransom, or if the prince is looking for her, we'll kill both her and the prince."

Just then a fifth man walked into the room. He looked like a young adult, not around Michelle's age but in his early 20s.

"Is the girl tied up Calvin?" asked the leader.

"Yes boss" said the man called Calvin.

Just then another rebel turned and saw Michelle.

"Boss, look!" he cried.

The four rebels took off outside, Michelle turned around to see them.

"Well, well, well," taunted one. "Another girl. I think she's part of the selection too, can't things get any luckier?"

Two others grabbed Michelle by the arms. Michelle tried to break free, but then the leader of the group pointed a gun at Michelle which made her stop.

"Don't make a move or else…" he warned.

They all went back inside the cottage. The leader still pointing his gun at Michelle.

"Calvin," said the leader. "Take her upstairs with the other girl."

"Yes boss" said Calvin dismissively.

He took Michelle upstairs.

Inside a room, Michelle saw Giselle her arms tied behind her back.

"Michelle?" cried Giselle. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I was trying to rescue you," said Michelle. "But it looks like we both need rescuing."

"You got that right" retorted Calvin tying Michelle up.

"You don't seem so bad Calvin" said Michelle.

Calvin looked surprised.

"What's a young man like you doing with the rebels?" asked Michelle.

"I've always been an outcast in Illea," sighed Calvin. "My parents died and I'm basically an eight. Which is pretty much why I'm a rebel."

Michelle and Giselle both felt sorry for Calvin.

"You know," said Giselle. "Our queen was an eight too and her parents have died. But you never know just how much life can change for some people. And I know how it feels too, my mother also died."

"Why are you two being so nice?" asked Calvin a bit defensively. "My boss and friends have kidnapped you two, tried to kill you and attacked the palace!?"

"Like queen Dinette says," said Michelle. "Everyone deserves a little kindness."

Calvin thought for a minute and then left.

Meanwhile James and two of the other officers were scouting and calling for Giselle.

"Your highness," said one officer. "Are you sure we should've let lady Michelle go in her own direction?"

"I'm sure she's fine," said James. "After standing up to Emily I think she could fight a rebel too."

But he had his doubts deep inside.

Just then there was a voice.

"Hey!" called the voice.

James and the officers turned around to face a man. But he had his arms in the air.

"I know where the girls you're looking for are" he said.

"Who are you?" asked James suspiciously.

"Calvin your highness," said the man. "My boss, Robert Wisto and some of the other rebels that attacked the palace tonight have the girls in our abandoned cottage."

"Why are you telling us where they are?" asked James.

"Let's just say, one of your girlfriends are very persuasive to get people to do the right thing," said Calvin. "She gave me a change of heart."

"Where is it?" asked James.

"I think you will lead us" said the officer grabbing Calvin by the shoulder.

Back in the cottage, Michelle and Giselle were talking.

"Michelle," said Giselle. "You're a good friend."

"Really?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, you tried to save me" said Giselle.

"I don't think the quartet would've" retorted Michelle.

"I know," sighed Giselle. "Emily and her friends only want to be my friends because I'm an aristocrat. They don't seem like friends. Not the ones I want."

"James and the officers are looking for you too," said Michelle. "I'm sure they'll find us."

Calvin lead James and the officers to the cottage.

"That's the place" he said.

"Let's get them" said James.

The rebels were inside the kitchen joking and laughing when suddenly the front door burst open.

"Police put your hands in the air!" shouted an officer.

Robert's three cronies got up with their own guns so the officers shot first as many times as they could and while they shot, Robert snuck out the back door.

When all the banging stopped and the smoke cleared, James and the officers looked to see all three men on the floor dead.

James and another one of the officers went upstairs and opened the door and found Michelle and Giselle tied up.

"James!" both girls cried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"We're fine" replied Michelle.

"Well fineish," added Giselle. "Apart from getting kidnapped and tied up, we're alright."

James and the officers helped untied.

As officers searched around the cabin, James noticed the guns the rebels had, they didn't look like regular guns that rebels would use. They looked like the fancy type that only the guards of wealthy people owned.

_I wonder if count Neilson gave those rebels those guns_ thought James to himself.

He then decided it was best to take Michelle and Giselle home.

It was dawn by the time they got back to the castle. Taylor, Dinette and count Neilson were waiting.

"What's going on?" asked count Neilson.

"The rebels during an attack last night kidnapped me," explained Giselle. "But James and Michelle saved me."

Giselle turned to the king and queen and curtseyed.

"Michelle has what it takes to be queen someday your majesties" she said. And then she walked inside.

Both Michelle and Giselle failed to see the dark look on count Neilson's face as they left.

"One of the rebels told us where to find them," James. "He's being taken into custody until trial."

"Good James, and well done for rescuing Giselle," said Taylor. "We need to discuss the damage the rebels have done in the attack."

With that the royal family went inside.

That night, count Neilson drove back out to the countryside. He found Robert Wisto sitting at a campfire.

"We need to talk" said count Neilson catching Robert's attention.

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically. "What about?"

"When I told you to kidnap any of the selecteds in the selection, I did not mean my daughter!" he snapped.

"Really?" huffed Robert. "You didn't tell us which one was your daughter. You should really be more specific."

"I offered you and your group a place in Illea when I become king and this is how you thank me?!" snapped count Neilson.

Robert was cross.

"Well you owe us more now," he argued. "Most of my friends are dead or in prison now because of the stunts you wanted us to pull!"

"Well your about to join them" taunted count Neilson.

He pulled out a gun and before Robert could do anything, count Neilson shot him between the eyes and he dropped down dead.

Count Neilson smirked and headed back to his car.

**Author's note; that's chapter 24, and it looks like Giselle is finding a friend in Michelle don't you think?**

**P.S. do you think the chapter's a little rushed? If it is, sorry about that, I just wanted to get this one done. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_January 1__st__, 2310_

Michelle was in the dining room with all the other girls for breakfast wearing a white gown with a pattern of pink flowers.

All the girls were chattering. When suddenly James stood up.

"Attention ladies" he called.

Everyone in the dining went quiet and turned to look at James.

"I've made my decision of the girls I'm choosing for the Elite," he announced. "When I call your name, you will be one of the chosen ones. If you don't hear your name called, you will be dismissed."

Michelle looked to see Emily, Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper standing at the far side of the dining room. Emily had a smirk on her face. she felt that Michelle would get dismissed.

Michelle silently prayed she'd be chosen for the elite.

"Lady Holliday, lady Dorothy, lady Giselle" called James.

Holliday, Dorothy and Giselle stood up.

"Lady Tiifu, lady Shari, lady Riley" went on James.

Tiifu, Riley and a girl with chestnut hair with amber highlights stood up.

"Lady Kasha, lady Morwenna."

Kasha and Morwenna stood up.

James then announced the final two.

"Lady Michelle and lady Beth."

Michelle and a girl with dark brown hair stood up.

Michelle smiled, and felt silly about worrying about being dismissed, she and James were pretty close. Although, she had noticed there were others James had also grown close with.

Dorothy and Beth were some of them.

Michelle looked smugly at Emily whose face was red with both envy and anger. Michelle had won again.

"I regret to see you go," said James. "But all of you are dismissed to say goodbye to friends and to gather your things. And for a special treat, you all get to keep the gowns your maids had designed you during your time in the selection."

The fact the girls who were dismissed heard they got to keep their princess gowns made them very happy.

Michelle walked over to Riley and Holliday.

"I can't believe we're all the elite!" cried Michelle happily.

The three girls shrieked and hugged.

A little while later, Michelle was on her way to princess lessons when she stopped by Marcella's bedroom.

"I am gonna miss you Leanne," said Marcella with a sad smile. "But I respect my brother's choices."

"I'm gonna miss you to Marcella" said Leanne.

"This is for you," said Marcella giving Leanne a silver tiara.

"But that's one of your tiara's" exclaimed Leanne.

"Don't worry," said Marcella smiling. "I've got five others and you could pawn it so you can get money to last you the rest of your life and won't have to be an eight anymore."

"No," declared Leanne. "I'm gonna keep this one forever."

"But what are you gonna do, since your dismissed and will have to live the life of an eight again?" asked Marcella.

"I won't have to," said Leanne. "a magazine company in Clermont saw me in one of the magazines from here in Angeles and sent a letter saying they got me a job as a model back in Clermont, so I'm going to become a too!"

Marcella smiled and hugged Leanne.

Michelle smiled. She felt happy for Leanne. She felt a bit sorry for the other girls in the elite, because they were gonna be saying goodbye to friends they made. Like Whitney and Kasha. They had grown close in the selection and Whitney didn't make the elite. She couldn't imagine what she'd do without Holliday and Riley.

But she knew were most friendships were made to last.

**Author's note; the elite has now begun.**

**Eliminate group 3**

**Cate Everett of Hansport a three**

**Whitney Fokos of Fennely a five**

**Leanne Brown of Clermont a eight**

**Bluebelle Maples of Waverly a seven**

**Lisa Saunders of Likely a four**

**Sheila Raymundo of Denbeigh a six**

**Brielle Falling of Tammins a two**

**Kylie Reynolds of Baffin a six**

**Dystiny Locke of Ottaro a five**

**Josie Carey of St. George a three**

**Emilie Droke of Hudson a seven**

**Amy Bury of Lakedon a five**

**Kasey Mortenson of Sota a three**

**Laurie Bent of Sumner a four**

**Alison Lekinny of Panama a four**

**and Miriam Jefferson of Labrador a seven **

**The elite members**

**Michelle White of Belcourt a seven**

**Holliday Wade of Jammins a two**

**Riley Chelswick of Calgary an eight**

**Giselle Neilson of Angeles a one**

**Kasha Purvis of Bonita a seven**

**Morwenna Tear of Atlin a three**

**Tiifu Fordyce of Whites an eight**

**Shari Tremaine of Dominica a six**

**Dorothy Woods of Kent a four **

**And Beth Lengies of Midston a four**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A couple days had past since the elite began, Giselle was laying on a couch in a parlor in her father's villa. Emily and Tiffany were sitting on armchairs reading magazines. Suzanne was staring around the parlor admiring how beautiful it looked and Harper was pacing around the room.

None of the girls noticed the papers Giselle was reading.

Just then count Neilson walked in.

"What are you reading Giselle dear?" he asked in a fatherly voice.

"Love letters," said Giselle with a romantic sigh. "I received four this morning. All of them from very great suitors." She handed the letters to her father.

"None from prince James?" count Neilson asked crooking his eyebrow.

"Prince James doesn't interest me anymore," explained Giselle. "He only sees me as a friend and I seem to see him as just a friend too. He loves Michelle. So, I'm thinking about dropping out the next time I see him."

Emily looked up from her magazine and frowned at hearing Michelle's name.

Count Neilson looked at the letters.

"Fourth born son of the duke of Sussex?" he read. "The prime minister of Dominica? The Earl of Yorkshire?!"

He then tossed the love letters to the floor.

"None of them are suitable for you Giselle!" he huffed.

Giselle was furious.

"They are all suitable father!" she snapped while picking them up. "At least they pay attention to me, I want to marry a husband who not only loves me but pays attention to me!"

"Listen Giselle," snapped count Neilson getting in his daughter's face. "You will marry nobody but prince James and I want you to try and win his heart!"

"Enough!" yelled Giselle standing up which surprised her father. "I've had it with you trying to control everything I do!"

With that she stormed off.

"Your just as stubborn as your mother was!" called count Neilson as his daughter stormed off. He then calmed down a bit. "God rest her soul." He sighed.

The quartet were surprised by Giselle's outburst. They had never seen it before, even Emily was surprised.

Count Neilson then started to rant out loud.

"I've had with you trying to control everything I do!" he mocked. "I am her father, controlling everything she does is my job."

He turned to face the quartet.

"Keep an eye on the girls who've made it into the elite," he ordered. "Especially Michelle White."

"Yes sir" said Emily with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile Giselle ran into her bedroom in the villa and flopped on the bed.

She was still feeling a bit annoyed with her father.

She looked at a picture hanging on the wall of her mother, countess Paige Neilson.

_Oh, mother_ she said to herself. _We all used to be so close but now father can be such a pain! He's always trying to control my life._

"I wish you were here" she said to herself out loud.

**Author's note; poor Giselle, she really wants to marry someone she loves. But her father wants her to marry James. I can assure you all despite being the antagonist of this story, he does genuinely care for his daughter, but like a lot of parents, they can be pretty strict.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next afternoon, Michelle was sitting at a table out in the garden. Queen Dinette was having a tea party with her, Shari Tremaine, Tiifu and Beth Lengies.

The tea was laced with the fragrance of jasmine and they had cupcakes, a layered cake and fruit tarts.

"I've seen your wedding in a documentary on tv lots of times your highness," said Beth biting into a fruit tart. "Your wedding dress was just like princess Diana of England's."

"Diana was always my idol," chuckled Dinette lifting up her tea cup. "That's why I've always done my best to act like her. And Daenerys Targaryen of course to whom I've also idoled, which is where I get my stronger personality from."

"I've seen it to," said Shari. "It was like a fairy tale."

"I know," said Dinette. "Not only were Jeanne and Starr my attendants, they were also my bridesmaids."

The girls started to talk about how they wanted their royal weddings to be if the prince picked them.

"If the prince picks me and I have a royal wedding, I want thirteen bridesmaids," said Shari. "Because I consider thirteen my lucky number because whenever I try something new, it takes me about thirteen tries to succeed in getting it right."

"Well if he picks me," said Tiifu, who's shoulder had now healed from the rebel attack. "I want to make my wedding have an African theme, because my daddy was from Africa. I could have all the guests dress if African clothing or how about it be a costume ball where everyone dresses as African animals?!"

"The prince would never wanna get married dressed like a wild animal," said Emily who had just arrived with Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper. "That kind of wedding is too lame. But I guess low caste girls will have cheap weddings."

"No one asked for your opinion Emily" grumbled Michelle who was poking at her slice of layered cake with a fork.

Tiifu looked crossly at Emily.

"My maids have been taking turns guarding my room," said Tiifu. "So, you can't sabotage me anymore there."

"I would think you eights love getting dirty" taunted Emily.

"Well we don't!" snapped Tiifu getting up.

Before either one of them could start a fight, Beth cleared her throat and started to talk about how she would have her wedding.

"I think Tiifu's idea about making a wedding your cultures heritage is a good idea," said Beth. "I'm French descendant so I'd have French food served at the wedding and have everyone dressed in red, white or blue clothes."

"You're so talking my language Beth," said Emily. "And for a six, Shari's idea is good too."

_You only like Shari's idea because hers sounds like a big wedding_ retorted Michelle to herself.

"What about you Michelle?" asked Beth.

Michelle looked up and saw the others staring at her.

"Well… I would like to have my father walking me down the aisle," she said. "And I would also love to have the ballroom decorated with lots and lots of flowers."

"You just want flowers in the wedding to bug me on purpose Michelle!" accused Emily.

Michelle and Emily were complete opposites in their interests too. Michelle knew very well that Emily was allergic to flowers. She remembered overhearing Emily telling Tiffany about her allergies.

Emily stormed off and her friends followed.

Later that afternoon after the tea party Michelle was reading through the daily magazine in the library.

James came in to join her.

"You looked troubled Michelle" said James.

Michelle looked up.

"Oh, I've just seen a few reports about the rebels," said Michelle. "I mean listen to this, yesterday three rebels commit arson in Carolina, three homes have been burnt to the ground.

Michelle then showed James a picture of a man who looked like in his late 30s with black hair.

"This man is a rebel from Whites," explained Michelle. "He literally made a bang at the new years party. Killed three people in a shooting and two others are in the hospital clinging to life and nine more are injured."

"That is too bad" said James.

Michelle nodded.

"You never told me about the damage the rebels have done to the palace" said Michelle trying to persuade James to tell her.

James took a deep breath.

"Well the windows have been repaired," he said. "Only three have been killed in the attack, the two officers at the gates and the doorman. There are those rebels we've killed while rescuing Giselle and the others have been killed or have fled the palace except for the two rebels that Tiifu knocked out and are in custody."

"What about Calvin?" asked Michelle.

"He's in custody until his trial," explained James. "But you know enough about the rebels, I want you to meet me at the grand staircase tomorrow, I have a surprise."

Michelle smiled, she did like surprises.

**Author's note; I based this chapter off a chapter in the Elite where America, Kriss, Celeste and Elise were talking about how they wanted their weddings. Do you think Michelle, Tiifu, Beth and Shari's ideas were good ideas for the wedding too?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next day, Michelle went down to the grand staircase. Wearing a black and white checkered shirt tied up on the front and ripped blue skinny jeans.

James was there holding a picnic basket. He wore a light blue shirt and jeans.

"Are we going for a picnic?" asked Michelle.

James nodded.

Michelle was excited.

Michelle and James walked through the woods. They were enjoying their date. Although it was the middle of January, Angeles always felt like summer never ends.

"I had a feeling you'd like to come out to the woods," said James. "Sevens apparently love the beauty of nature."

"Yeah, my mom used to be an eight like yours you know, but she still loved nature," said Michelle. "Roses are her favourite flower so that's why it's my middle name; Michelle Rose White."

"I think Your name is beautiful," said James. "I think your as beautiful as a flower."

Michelle blushed.

James and Michelle set up the picnic. There were fruits, vegetables and sandwiches and of course, strawberries.

"It's nice to be in the quiet of the woods" said Michelle.

Michelle then noticed a beautiful pink flower growing near by. James saw it too and noticed Michelle staring in aww at the flower.

He plucked the flower and placed it in Michelle's hair and then kissed her on the forehead.

Michelle was surprised for a breath moment. But she smiled.

It was evening by the time Michelle and James returned to the palace, they walked quietly through the gates without saying a word.

Once they were in the grand hallway though Michelle spoke up.

"Thank you, James," said Michelle. "For a really great day."

"It was nothing" said James holding Michelle's hand with his. The two smiled at each other and then kissed.

They didn't notice Tiffany standing near by watching in amazement. She had her cellphone out and took a picture of them.

Then she quickly left.

Michelle and James separated just as Beth came up.

"Michelle where have you been?" asked Beth. "You weren't at princess lessons today."

"James and I went for a picnic in the woods" said Michelle.

Beth finally noticed the flower in Michelle's hair.

"Love the flower" she said.

"Thanks" said Michelle.

Michelle went back to her room where Chloe, Alexis and Maci were waiting for her.

"Lady Michelle, we haven't seen you all day" said Chloe.

"James and I were having a picnic in the woods," said Michelle. "He gave me this flower and… can you keep a secret?"

Her maids nodded.

"He kissed me" said Michelle softly.

All her maids were quiet for a minute and then one by one a euthanasic smile appeared on their faces.

"I can get changed myself," said Michelle. "So, you can go now."

The three maids nodded and left while Michelle looked out her window with smiling and sighing as she looked up at the night sky.

Emily, Suzanne and Harper were on the ground floor when Tiffany came running up.

"Guys! Guys!" she cried.

"What's going on Tiffany?" asked Harper.

"You'll never believe what I've seen!" she cried.

She showed the girls her cellphone. Their eyes were wide open when they saw the picture of Michelle and James kissing.

"Is Michelle and the prince kissing?" asked Suzanne.

"He's in love with her" declared Tiffany.

"Count Neilson won't like this!" declared Emily.

"Yeah," added Suzanne. "If he marries Michelle, his plans are ruined."

"We should let him know about this girls" said Emily in declaration.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_January 20__th__, 2310_

Michelle came downstairs in the hallway were two officers were standing with Holliday, Riley, Tiifu, Morwenna, Kasha, Shari, Dorothy and Beth.

The only one who wasn't there was Giselle.

"Why did we get called down here?" asked Michelle.

"The queen wants to see us" explained Holliday.

Just then Giselle arrived.

"Good," said one officer. "Their all here."

"To the throne room ladies" added the other.

The two officers escorted the girls to the throne room, Dinette and Elaine were in the throne room waiting for them. Dinette was sitting on her throne and Elaine was standing next to her.

"Thank you, officers," said Dinette. "You may go now."

"Ladies," she said to the girls after the officers left. "Elaine and I have decided it's time for the first event of the elite. The event where we test if the future queen can host a party."

The girls all looked excited.

"The royal family of Italy will be coming on the 24th," instructed Dinette. "And the president of Botswana will be coming on the 25th. Beth, Giselle, Kasha, Morwenna and Dorothy, you will be hosting the party for Italy. And Michelle, Holliday, Riley, Tiifu and Shari will be hosting the party for Botswana."

Michelle felt happy that her group had an advantage, they got an extra day to prepare.

"I can't believe we're having a party for an African country," said Shari. "But I'm so nervous. I mean Illea has been allies with normally European countries and the royal family of Illea has never done any party for Africa."

"Don't worry," said Holliday. "We have Tiifu in our group. She's African descendant, so she probably knows how to have a party for Africans."

"My daddy did tell me a lot about Africa," said Tiifu. "About symbols in colors, animals and nature, food and parties."

Michelle was glad they had Tiifu here to help them make an African party.

That afternoon, the group who was planning Italy's party was doing it in the library, so Michelle's group were in her room.

"Okay," said Tiifu. "I've had a lot of good ideas to plan a party for the president of Botswana. We can't have any of the flowers or decorations in red, because in African culture red symbolizes sacrifice and bloodshed and we want this party to be happy. So, I thought we could have colors in blue because it represents harmony, or black because it represents spiritual energy or maroon because it represents healing."

"Those are great ideas Tiifu," said Shari. "I thought we could get table clothes to resemble an African savannah.

"Oh yes, that is a good idea," agreed Tiifu. "And just wait till you see the surprise I've ordered."

On the day of the party for Italy, the royal family stood in the grand hallway with the elite. Count Neilson and the quartet were there too.

"Presenting," announced an officer. "King Angelo IV, queen Cat, and the royal offspring."

Entering the palace were a man in a black suit and short dark brown hair. Next to him was a woman with short golden girls and a white gown with thin vertical red stripes. Gathered around them was a young man in his early twenties with dark brown hair and a navy-blue suit, a girl in her teens with golden hair and wearing a turquoise gown. A boy about Marcella's age with golden hair and a blue-gray suit and the queen was holding a baby basket with a baby girl in.

"Ah, Taylor," said king Angelo. "It's so nice to see you again! You remember my wife Cat, don't you?"

"Hard to forget a queen as beautiful as mine" retorted Taylor.

"Allow me to introduce my children to the elite," said Cat. "This is our crown prince, Francesco. Our oldest daughter Arabella. Our youngest son Daniele," she then held up the basket. "And this is our new born daughter Charlene."

The girls couldn't help but sigh in the cuteness of the baby.

Giselle, Beth, Dorothy, Kasha and Morwenna stepped up and escorted everyone out to the garden.

The garden was decorated with red, white, and green striped table clothes and there was all kinds of Italian pastries and gelato.

Michelle saw Marcella sitting with prince Daniele, and she and James walked over to them.

"So you're the princess's fiancé" retorted Michelle.

"Talking about you're wedding already" added James.

"That's not gonna happen you two" huffed Daniele.

"Never ever" added Marcella.

"We're just friends," defended Daniele. "And besides, she's afraid of birds."

"And he's never used a crossbow" added Marcella.

"I tried once" retorted Daniele.

"We're never getting married James" declared Marcella.

It was a very great party, though the only flaw that happened was Emily (who as usual liked hanging out with royalty) was talking to the royal family, she was wearing a hat with feathers and one of the feathers poked king Angelo in the eye.

King Angelo was alright, but his eye was all red and soar for the rest of the day and Michelle had to keep herself from laughing at Emily who was quite embarrassed.

The next day, when Michelle met her friends in the garden to put the final touches on the party for Botswana, Tiifu came up with a box.

"You'll never guess what my maids helped me order for the party" she said.

She opened the box and pulled out matching African sundresses, but in different colors, she handed a purple one to Michelle, a pink one to Holliday, a lilac colored one to Riley, a turquoise one with lavender swirls to Shari and a marigold one for herself.

"Their lovely Tiifu" said Shari.

Michelle was speechless, for an eight, Tiifu Fordyce was a very organized girl.

That afternoon when it was time for the president to arrive, Michelle and her group where waiting with the rest of the palace household in their African dresses.

Emily saw them in their African clothes and made snide remarks.

"Look at the clothes they were in Africa girls," retorted Emily. "They must be as poor as eights there. Can't believe they still dress like they did centuries ago. Or that a two like Holliday Wade would get talked into wearing them or working with rednecks."

"Don't sound like you're a racist in front of the president Emily," scolded Tiffany. "I think the colors are beautiful."

The trumpets went off again like they did the day before and an officer once again stood up the announce the arrival.

"Presenting, the president of Botswana, Numbi Obereobi and her father Chidindu Obereobi."

A beautiful, young, African American woman walked in wearing a cream-colored dress, a dark purple jacket, and a sash in the pattern of the Botswana flag. Next to her was an elderly man in a black suit.

"Pleasure for you to come president Obereobi" said king Taylor.

"Just call me Numbi" replied Numbi.

Michelle's group led everyone out to the garden. The decorations were black, maroon, and green. The vases were full of blue flowers. And there were platters of African doughnuts.

A little later, Tiifu lead Michelle and the other girls in an African dance. Others joined in.

Emily, Suzanne, and Harper watched with haughty looks.

"I can't believe their enjoying this party" huffed Emily.

Harper than noticed something.

"Where's Tiffany?" she asked.

They then saw that Tiffany was participating in the dancing and looked like she was having a good time!

Emily was speechless and fumed off.

That night Michelle was in her room alone, reading.

When suddenly she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it and to her surprise, Tiffany was standing there.

"Tiffany?" asked Michelle.

"Michelle," said Tiffany in a soft, kind voice. "The party you held today was… great."

"You'd have to tell that to Tiifu," retorted Michelle though remained cautious to see if the quartet wasn't trying to play a trick on her again. "She did most of the planning."

Tiffany hugged Michelle.

"I wish I had a friend like you" she said before she quickly left.

Michelle was surprised but felt flattered by Tiffany's kindness.

**Author's note; sorry that took so long, kind of took longer than I planned to write this chapter, but Tiffany was so nice to Michelle, she seems to be the less mean of the quartet doesn't she? Poor Emily, at the Italian party, she really caused a scene didn't see? Lol.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_February 16__th__, 2310_

Time had past since the first task of the elite and the girls were wondering when their next task would be.

Two days had past since Valentine's day, everyone was in the dining room chatting about how beautiful things had looked. The halls had been decorated in shades of pink and all their clothes had been in shades of pink and red. King Taylor had really stood out in his turquoise robes.

As they were eating breakfast, king Taylor stood up.

"Attention everyone" he called.

Everybody went quiet and looked at him.

Count Neilson walked up next to the king as he spoke.

"On Tuesday, is lady Giselle's birthday, so count Neilson is inviting the household to his villa for the birthday party."

The girls were excited and chattered about it throughout breakfast. Everyone except Michelle, who was just quiet about it.

When everyone was done breakfast, the girls started to leave the dining hall. As Michelle made her way to the doors, count Neilson called her.

"Lady Michelle," he said.

Michelle stopped and turned to face him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't bother showing up at my daughter's party," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "After that incident at your own party, you're clearly not fit for royal parties if you can't even behave yourself at your own."

Michelle frowned, she did not like being told she was unfit for royal life. And it was even worse to be reminded of that fiasco at her birthday party.

After count Neilson left, Giselle walked up. She had heard everything.

"Don't listen to him Michelle," she said kindly. "He just doesn't think that commoners shouldn't mix with royalty. Of course you can come to my party."

"Thanks Giselle" said Michelle appreciatively.

Michelle was happy that Giselle wasn't a snob.

On the day of the party, Michelle and Holliday rode to count Neilson's villa together wearing matching rouge pink dresses.

"You don't look so excited Michelle," said Holliday feeling worried for her best friend. "What's wrong."

Michelle told Holliday about count Neilson telling her not to show up at the party.

"He's just antagonizing you because you've grown so close to the prince, he's worried that Giselle might not get chosen and he's trying to scare you away" declared Holliday.

Michelle agreed with Holliday.

The car went up the driveway to the Villa. Michelle looked out the window to see two men with shovels in the garden. One was a middle-aged man and the other was about the same age as her and elite members. He had short, honey colored hair and wore

Michelle rolled her window down when she saw Giselle walking over to them with a tray of cookies. The car was going slow enough for her to hear what they were saying.

"Missy made some cookies for the party and I thought you'd like some" said Giselle kindly to the young man.

"Thank you Giselle" said the young man.

Michelle wondered who that young gardener was, he seemed to know Giselle very well.

When the car parked, Michelle and Holliday climbed out and saw James at the lobby they saw James talking with Beth.

"Hey James, hello Beth" said Michelle.

"Hi" said both James and Beth.

"James," asked Michelle. "Who's that boy out in the garden that Giselle was talking to?"

James looked out the door and saw Giselle walking back towards the villa away from the two men.

"That's Caleb," said James. "He's the son of Count Neilson's gardener. He played with me and Giselle when we were kids. He's also one of the few friends Giselle has."

Michelle, Holliday, and Beth all felt sorry for Giselle. She always looked like the independent type.

A few moments had past and everyone was gathered in the garden. One of count Neilson's footman made the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present lady Giselle Neilson and her father count Asbjorn Neilson."

Giselle and count Neilson walked into the garden. Giselle wore a rose-red three layer gown and a white hat with feathers.

Everyone awed at how beautiful Giselle looked.

Emily showed up wearing a matching hat.

"Hey Giselle," said Emily looking all perky. "Look at my hat, we match!"

Giselle tried to smile friendly at Emily, and much to Emily's surprise she walked away.

"Hello Michelle," said Giselle. "Isn't the garden lovely?"

"For me, yes," retorted Michelle. "But why ask if it's me worthy? It's you're party."

Giselle laughed. "You've got my dad's gardener to thank, and Caleb." She added.

Michelle saw Caleb further in the garden shoveling.

"He's a wonderful man" she sighed.

She then came back into the real world. "Come on," she said. "I'll show you around."

After a while, Giselle took Michelle to her bedroom.

"And this is my room" she said.

"It's beautiful" said Michelle.

She looked up at a painting.

"Is that your mother?" she asked.

Giselle nodded, "Yep, that's my mother, countess Paige Neilson. She died when I was seven of Leukemia."

Michelle felt very sorry for Giselle.

"I miss her," said Giselle. "I love both my parents, but I had a close bond with my mother, father says she was stubborn and that I inherited it from her. Mother's the reason I'm friends with Caleb."

"She is?" said Michelle.

"Yeah," said Giselle. "Like most other aristocratic children, James and I were homeschooled, and mother saw that I was a little lonely with not many friends, so she allowed me to play with Caleb, father never really approved of me being friends with commoners."

Giselle shook the negative emotions off.

"Well let's go back to the party."

As Michelle followed Giselle, she could see something in Giselle's heart, she was in love with the gardener's son.

Back in the garden Michelle watched the festivities. Though she remained quiet, everyone was too busy enjoying themselves to pay attention to the fact that she was quiet.

Michelle got up when she saw Caleb.

"Hi," she said.

Caleb looked up.

"Hello" he answered.

"I'm Michelle White," said Michelle. "Giselle's been telling me about you. Have you really been friends with Giselle."

"Yeah," said Caleb. "Are you friends with her too?"

"Sort of," replied Michelle. "After that incident with the rebels, she said I'm a good friend. And she is very friendly."

"Giselle doesn't have many friends," said Caleb. "People say she's a spoiled snob. She told me that she enjoys her independence, though sometimes it does get lonely."

Michelle could see that Caleb was in love with Giselle too.

"But it's kind of silly isn't it," he said chuckling a bit sadly. "Grand ladies, don't marry servants."

_I have to find a way to get them to see they are each other's true love_ she thought to herself. _But how?_

**Author's note; it seems Giselle has someone she loves. Can Michelle help bring them together?**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The day after Giselle's party, Michelle was wondering around the castle. The day before the party Elaine had told the girls that on Friday, they'd be doing the second event of the elite. The philanthropy project, where they would choose a project they'd enact when they became the queen.

Michelle was wondering what she could do for her project.

Just as she entered the grand hallway, she saw Holliday talking with an officer. He was pushing a trolley with four boxes.

"Thank you officer Waggoner" thanked Holliday as he left.

Michelle walked over.

"What's in the boxes?" she asked.

"It's part of my project," explained Holliday.

She opened each box and inside was a cut.

"These are some of my cats," explained Holliday. The first cat she took out was a black cat with a white muzzle, paws, and underbelly. "This here's Burke" said Holliday. She then took out a silvery and white cats. "This here's Leslie." She then took out a ginger colored tabby. "This here's Lord Tabby." And the last one was a light brown tabby with white paws, muzzle, and underbelly. "And this here's Lady Tabby."

"Oh," said Michelle. "You're going to do a pet charity!"

"Yeah," said Holliday stroking Leslie. "Helping dogs and cats and other animals are the best thing in the world." She said in a babying voice.

"I wish I knew what I could do for the queen's project" sighed Michelle.

Holliday felt very sorry for her friend.

Michelle walked back upstairs to her room. On the way she past Giselle's room. The door was open, and Michelle could see Giselle talking with one of her maids. The maid was holding a box.

"Your father's servants sent this box of valentine's day decorations lady Giselle" said the maid.

"Thank you Erin" said Giselle.

Michelle wondered what project Giselle would do with valentine's day decorations.

When Michelle got back to her room Chloe, Alexis and Maci were already there.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alexis.

"No," said Michelle. "I'm just trying to think of my project."

"Just think of some charities and programs you'd like to support" suggested Maci.

Michelle smiled and then the idea came together.

"You're right," said Michelle. "And I know just what to do now."

"What?" asked Chloe.

"You'll see" said Michelle.

On Friday everyone was in the report room. Michelle was looking confident about her project and she had a feeling, she would give the quartet some humiliation.

Beth was called up first. Her project was that the lower castes get bonuses in her payments to make sure they'll always be provided for.

Holliday's of course was her support for animal charity. Everyone thought the idea where she brought her cats was very cute.

Riley and Tiifu both did charities that helped the poor people (being eights.)

Dorothy's was support for studying diseases for her grandmother was suffering brain cancer.

Morwenna did foundations for schools.

And kasha did food bank reports since like Michelle, she was a seven and how the lower castes couldn't get much food as the higher castes did.

Michelle was called up next.

Michelle walked up and placed a smart board next to her, with pictures of kids and suicide stories of them jumping off bridges and hanging themselves for bullying.

"If I were the queen," said Michelle. "I'd start by supporting and starting anti-bullying programs for all those who are victims of bullying. I've been bullied for being a lower caste and there are many stories of kids committing suicide for bullying. For all those who are being bullied, I will answer injustice with justice."

People in the report room applauded Michelle.

As Michelle had spoken, she looked at the quartet. Emily frowned and huffed as the room applauded.

"Their such babies," she complained in a low voice that only her friends could hear. "If They can't take a few words, they shouldn't live at all."

However the rest of the quartet were starting to feel guilty for all the mean things they had done.

"Thank you lady Michelle" said Timothy.

Michelle walked back to her seat. She knew Giselle was the last one.

Giselle stood on stage with Valentine's day decorations around.

"My project I'd support if I become queen, would be a matchmaking program," she declared. "Because everyone should marry someone they love."

_And not have you're future marriages arranged_ she added to herself.

Michelle noticed a look on her face that she was thinking about Caleb.

"Is that all lady Giselle?" asked Timothy.

"Yes Timothy" replied Giselle.

"Good, well that's it for tonight ladies and gentlemen," said Timothy. "I'm Timothy Dixon and we'll see you next time on the capital report."

The people in the report room started to leave. Michelle saw Chloe, Maci and Alexis waiting for her.

"You did very good Michelle" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Maci. "You know when Dinette did her project, hers was about making sure no caste gets looked down upon or mistreated. Being a six upper castes have snubbed me before."

Michelle saw Giselle taking her box of decorations. She knew very well why Giselle wanted to support a matchmaking program if she was queen. She was doing it because of her feelings for Caleb.

_Tomorrow,_ she thought to herself._ I'm gonna do something to bring Giselle and Caleb together. _

**Author's note; Michelle quoted Daenerys Targaryen's quote "I will answer injustice with justice" **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next day, Michelle decided to talk to James, to see if he could help her bring Giselle and Caleb together.

Along the way, she met Kasha.

"Hey Michelle," she said look at this magazine article.

Michelle looked at it. It was an article about her.

_Michelle White, gaining the strength of Daenerys Targaryen._

_Just like our queen, Dinette, who is a mixture of princess Diana and Daenerys Targaryen, Michelle White is rising from the low life of a seven to a one. She is the one everyone in Illea hopes for to be our queen. _

"You should have seen Emily's face when she read it," giggled Kasha. "She looked like she was gonna explode. And look at the back of the magazine."

She turned the magazine to the back cover. On it were ratings of the popularities of the girls and Michelle saw that she was in the top with 95%. Giselle was behind her with 89%.

Michelle was surprised to see how popular she was, was Dinette feeling the same too when Taylor chose her?

Michelle spoke James after breakfast.

"I can tell Caleb and Giselle have feelings for each other," said Michelle. "Because you've seen Giselle looking a bit unhappy about her being in the selection and that she could marry someone she doesn't love."

"I have seen her look like she was in love with Caleb," said James admittingly. "They always looked like they were having fun when they played. But how can we help them get together, if a girl in the selection has an affair with another she will get canned."

"If she drops out she won't," declared Michelle. "Once she realises who she is in love with, she'll drop out.

"I guess you're right," said James. "But what's your plan?"

"Can you take me to the Neilson's villa?" asked Michelle. "We can bring Caleb to Giselle and they can talk together."

James nodded.

Michelle and James drove over to count Neilson's villa and to their luck they saw Caleb and his father working in the garden.

"Hi Caleb!" called Michelle running over to them.

"Michelle?" he asked. But then saw James and quickly bowed down.

"You know you're highness," said Caleb. "If your looking for count Neilson, he's in his parlor."

"Actually, we came to see you Caleb" said James.

"Me?" said Caleb looking surprised. "Why?"

"It's about Giselle" said Michelle.

"You better go son" said the gardener.

"I guess you're right father" said Caleb.

As they walked back to the car Caleb looked back at the garden.

"Is something wrong?" asked Michelle.

"No," said Caleb. "It's just, sometimes I remember when Giselle, James and I were kids and we played in the garden. I've always wanted to see the world and Giselle admitted to me once that she did too."

"I know you love Giselle" said Michelle softly.

Caleb looked surprised.

"Grand ladies don't marry gardeners" sighed Caleb.

"It's not true," declared Michelle. "I've heard many stories about aristocrats marrying commoners, especially servants."

"Not to mention my mother _our queen_ was an eight" added James.

"Talk to her" said Michelle.

Although still a little unsure, Caleb agreed.

When they got back to the palace Michelle, spotted Elaine walking in the hall.

"Elaine!" called Michelle running up to her. "Can you gather the other girls to meet in the dining hall? James and I would like to make an announcement."

"Sure?" said Elaine looking confused but decided to comply.

Michelle, James, and Caleb headed up to Giselle's room.

Michelle knocked on the door.

"Giselle?" she called softly.

Giselle slowly opened the door.

"Michelle?" she asked surprisedly.

She opened the door further and saw James and Caleb.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Caleb would like to talk to you" explained Michelle.

Giselle waved her arm in the "after you" position and Caleb walked in.

"You know Giselle," said Caleb. "You remember when we were kids and we would talk of stuff like exploring the world someday?"

Giselle nodded.

"I know as we've gotten older we drifted apart the three of us, but I've never loved any girl more than you" said Caleb.

"I used to think any romantic feelings I've had growing up were for James," said Giselle blushing. "But I soon realized that, what feelings I thought were for James were actually for you, but I never did tell because I was afraid that my father would forbid us to even see each other, because you know he never really approved of me being friends with the children of servants."

"I know I'm not an aristocrat," said Caleb. "But I love you and Michelle brought me here to tell you and to see if you love me in return."

"Of course I do Caleb," said Giselle holding his hand with hers. "I don't need an aristocrat for a husband, I wanna marry someone I love and who loves me. There was a time I feel like my family were very close," she sighed. "But father started to care more about his family status and never thinks about what would make me happy. I know he loves me and my mother. I'm sure before I was born they were more loving, but for as long as I can remember, I don't think I've seen much love between my parents. I don't think I can take it anymore. I'll go anywhere with you."

With that Giselle and Caleb gave each other a big hug.

In the dining hall, all the other girls in the Elite were wondering why Elaine had called them there.

Just then Michelle, James, Giselle, and Caleb walked in.

"Everyone," said James. "I have an announcement to make."

"If it's okay James," said Giselle. "I'd like to make the announcement.

James nodded, respectively.

"I am dropping out of the Elite," announced Giselle. "Because I realized my heart belongs with my old friend and the son of my father's gardener Caleb. So we are planning to elope from Illea and travel the world!"

"Let's give Giselle and Caleb a big congratulations!" cried Michelle. She and James burst into applause and then everyone in the dining hall applauded too.

"They look like a perfect couple" sighed Holliday romantically.

"Stereotypes," humored Beth. "Always the royal and the servant getting together."

"Congratulations Giselle" cried Shari.

Later that day, Giselle and Caleb had their bags at a harbor dock where they were with James and Michelle.

"Michelle," said Giselle kindly as she gave Michelle a hug. "You're a good friend."

"Thanks," replied Michelle. She then noticed something on Giselle's index finger. "You're mother's ring?"

Giselle nodded. Michelle lifted her hand too reveling the matching fake ring Giselle had given her for her birthday.

"Promise you'll write?" asked Michelle.

"I will" said Giselle.

Michelle and Giselle giggled and gently tapped the rings against each other and then Giselle and Caleb grabbed their bags and climbed aboard the ferry and waved goodbye.

Later that day, the quartet where hanging around count Neilson's villa. They had told him they hadn't seen Giselle all day.

Suddenly a messenger came in. he had quite the story to tell him.

"What!?" cried count Neilson crossly. "My daughter is eloping with the son of the gardener?!"

"I'm afraid so sir," said the messenger.

"Stop them!" he ordered.

"It's too late sir," cried the messenger fearfully. "The ferry departed five minutes ago!"

"Do we still have our jobs sir?" asked Emily innocently.

Tiffany glared at Emily in annoyance.

Count Neilson turned to look at them and calmed down.

"Yes," he said. "You all can still come in handy."

Far away at sea, Giselle and Caleb smiled happily looking at the beautiful ocean and danced around the ferry.

**Author's note; Michelle's plan worked and now Giselle is with the person her heart loves. But there is a bigger threat coming.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Two days had past since Michelle had helped Giselle get together with Caleb. She was in her room reading a magazine, the main headline said **First member of the Elite eliminated **when an officer came in. he was carrying two envelopes.

Michelle thanked the officer and he left.

The first letter was from Michelle's parents.

_Dear Michelle, you're mother and I have heard what you did to help Giselle and we're very proud of you. You'd make just a great matchmaker just as you'd be a great princess. Love you Rosebud_

_Love mom and dad._

The second one was from Giselle.

_Dear Michelle, Caleb and I are living our dreams of seeing the world, the ferry landed in Ireland this morning. I think of you a lot and hope you find you're true love someday. Thank you again._

_Love Giselle_

Michelle smiled; she was happy for Giselle. She decided to go tell James that Giselle hadn't written to her.

When she got downstairs, she saw Dorothy walking by, she was carrying her suitcase. Although she had walked quickly by, Michelle had enough time to see that she looked sad.

James followed two minutes later.

"What's wrong with Dorothy?" asked Michelle.

"She dropped out," explained James. "Her parents called late last night, her grandmother past away of brain cancer. She told me that she had hoped her grandmother would live to see her get married to a prince. She said that she'll still find a husband someday, but she wanted her grandmother to see her marry royalty to make it extra special."

Michelle felt sorry for Dorothy, she had never met her own grandparents, but she could see that Dorothy had a very close relationship with her grandmother.

"I'm surprised the quartet hasn't left yet," said Michelle. "With Giselle gone, count Neilson doesn't really need them for confidants anymore."

James felt very suspicious too, why hadn't he dismissed four girls he hired to be confidants for his daughter when she left both the Elite and Illea?

James decided to shake those feelings off.

"Do you want to go into town?" he asked.

"Yes please" said Michelle.

After changing into casual clothes, Michelle and James got into the car and the chauffer drove to the city.

Things where going quite well, until a red light came up. The chauffer stepped on the brakes, but they didn't go off.

"What's wrong?" said James.

"The brakes won't go your highness!" cried the chauffer. He tried again but they still wouldn't go.

They sped right through the red light, Michelle screamed when she looked out her window to see a car heading towards them and James held her. Luckily, the car stopped in time.

The chauffer tried to stop again, but the brakes still wouldn't go on. Michelle was looking very frightened, where they gonna crash and get killed? James held on to Michelle calmly, but he was looking frightened too.

The chauffer then drove off the road and into the parking lot of a plaza, Michelle and James had looks of horror as the car went directly into the back of a van!

Michelle had her eyes shut tight, but she could hear a crashing sound. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she and James were all right. Fortunately, the chauffer was all right too.

The front of the car was damaged, as was the back of the van they had ran into. But the back of the van was full of dents, the car's front looked destroyed and smoke was coming up of the engine and car alarms were going off from both vehicles.

People where coming up from all directions to see what was going on. Horrified and concern looks on their faces.

Michelle looked at James and took a deep breath and the two climbed out. First James and then he helped Michelle out.

The chauffer also climbed out and began to look at the damage.

About half an hour later, the rest of the royal family, some officers and the rest of the Elite came along.

"Michelle! James!" cried Holliday running up and hugging Michelle. Riley ran up too joining in.

"Are you guys okay?!" asked Morwenna worriedly.

"What happened?" asked Shari.

"I don't know," said James. "The breaks wouldn't go on and the car went out of control."

"Oh James" said Dinette hugging her son.

"I'm fine mom," said James assured "Really."

The chauffer looked up from the car.

"I don't think the broken breaks was an accident," he said darkly. "It seems that somebody sabotaged them."

The crowd gasped in shock and murmurs started to go around.

"If I didn't know better," said James. "I'd say somebody wants either me, or my whole family or a member of the Elite dead."

That caused more worried and fearful looks to be exchanged.

At count Neilson's villa, Emily, Tiffany, Suzanne, and Harper were watching tv. When Emily flipped the channel to the news, she saw Michelle and James being interviewed.

"They're still alive!?" exclaimed Suzanne.

Count Neilson came walking in and when he saw James and Michelle alive and unharmed on the tv screen, he frowned.

"It looks like I have to do everything myself" he grumbled.

**Author's note: Michelle and James certainly had a close call! But count Neilson won't stop until he overthrows the royal family. Do you think it was either him or a member of the quartet who sabotaged the car's breaks?**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next day, the eight remaining members in the Elite were in the dining room eating breakfast. Though nobody was really talking.

"I still don't know who'd sabotage the car's breaks" whispered Shari.

"Isn't it obvious?" huffed Tiifu. "It was obviously Emily; she hates the lower castes and she hates Michelle the most."

"Why would she go this low?" asked Shari.

Dinette stood up and called out; "Can I have your attentions please?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"On Wednesday will be the final event of the Elite," said Dinette. "The convicting."

The girls nodded respectfully at the queen and Elaine and then went back to eating.

"I can't believe it?" whispered Michelle to Riley. "I almost get killed yesterday and already people are deciding to do another event in the Elite."

"What's wrong with the convicting?" asked Riley.

Michelle calmed down and smiled, though a very small smile.

"I'm just nervous," she said. "I mean convicting a criminal."

"I guess you're right," agreed Riley. "I'm feeling a little comfortable for that too."

Michelle could see Riley was more nervous because she probably believed her criminal would be fierce, scary, and dangerous.

When Michelle and Riley were leaving the dining hall, she could hear Tiifu screaming at the top of her lungs. They saw her and Harper.

"I know you and Emily tried to kill Michelle!" she snapped. "You sabotaged the car's breaks to make sure they'd crash!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" snapped Harper.

"Why would you four sink so low as to try and kill Michelle!?" asked Tiifu.

Harper didn't say anything and walked away.

Michelle and Riley walked up.

"Now Tiifu," said Riley. "I know the quartet has it in for Michelle, but you shouldn't accuse them without prove."

"I know they did it," declared Tiifu. "Their the only ones who would do it."

"It could've been the rebels" suggested Michelle.

"Yeah, so they'd eliminate the royal family" agreed Riley.

Meanwhile, Harper found Emily, Tiffany, and Suzanne. Emily was lying on the couch lazily reading and snacking on breaded shrimp.

"Their on to us Emily!" snapped Harper. "I can't believe you agreed to count Neilson's order to sabotage the car. Don't you think we're going to far?"

"Well his plan was to eliminate Michelle" said Emily carelessly.

"Maybe we should consider quitting Emily," said Harper. "We could get banned from Illea if we get caught."

"We'll be out of the life as a one if we leave," declared Emily. "And then I'll have to go back to Belcourt, and I'll be forced to _work_! I'm not leaving the life of luxury or stopping until I become the queen."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_Wednesday February 26__th__, 2310_

Wednesday had arrived and Michelle was getting dressed. Chloe, Maci, and Alexis had made Michelle a crème colored Victorian gown with gold trimmings. She also wore the ring Giselle had given her.

Michelle was still feeling nervous about the conviction.

"Here's you're olive branch" said Alexis handing the olive branch to Michelle.

"Thanks" said Michelle with a small smile.

There was a knock on the door.

Chloe answered it and Holliday was standing there wearing a pure gold gown with puffed sleeves and a beaded headband.

"You okay?" asked Holliday softly.

Michelle nodded.

"Just a little nervous" she replied.

"You know," said Chloe. "When Dinette had her conviction, hers was a fifteen-year-old boy who was arrested for stealing food. But Dinette demanded his release and had the officers who were involved in the capture canned."

Michelle remembered reading that. But she wondered what she was gonna do with her convict.

Michelle and Holliday met the other girls.

Shari wore a off shoulder gold gown with blue diamond earrings. Tiifu wore a cream-colored gown with gold accessories. Morwenna wore a cream ancient Greek gown with gold swirls. Kasha's was a gold off the shoulder dress and had rose gold bracelets. Riley had a gold gown with cream layers and a mystic quartz hairclip. And Beth had a cream mini dress with a gold rosebud skirt.

Elaine showed up; "We're ready for you" she said.

The girls followed Elaine into the throne room. The royal family and all the court were waiting for them.

Holliday was called up first, her convict was a man in his late twenties. He looked like a three.

"What's you're name?" asked Holliday calmly.

"Ermine Natheson V" he replied.

"Ermine Natheson, what is your crime?" continued Holliday.

"Molestation" was all Ermine said.

"And how long is you're sentence?"

"Ten years" replied Ermine.

"Go, faithful subject," finished Holliday. "And pay your debt to the king."

With that the officers escorted Ermine from the throne room.

Michelle watched as the girls were called up and their criminals were brought forward. Kasha's was a man about the same age as her who was sentenced to four years for assault on his fellow classmates. Riley was a bit nervous about her criminal, he was an ugly looking man. His hair was unkempt, and he looked insane. He certainly looked like an eight.

Tiifu's was a lady in her forties. She was sentenced to life for murdering her two-year old son. Tiifu had anything but friendly things to say to her; "You pray that god forgives you!" she snapped. "Because I sure can't."

Morwenna's was a man who was sentenced to thirty-five years for conspiracy to commit murder in Allens.

Shari's was a girl by the name of Joanne Abel who was sentence to two years for shoplifting.

Beth's was an officer from Waverly, he had gotten the death penalty for killing four people.

As Michelle watched she felt that officer was a disgrace to Illea and the royal family.

Michelle saw she was the last one. She nervously walked up and then saw who her convict was.

It was Calvin, the rebel who had helped her and Giselle! She felt nervous to have to convict someone who she saw regretted the things he had done. Whispers went around the court about Calvin.

What nobody in the room saw was a nervous look on count Neilson's face. Would Calvin rat him out?

"What is your name?" asked Michelle in a nervous but clear voice.

"Calvin Stroube" replied Calvin.

"Calvin Stroube, what is your crime?" asked Michelle.

"Being a rebel," said Calvin. "And for the raid on the palace and kidnapping."

"What is your sentence?" asked Michelle.

"That is for you to decide lady Michelle" replied Calvin.

"Care to explain the motive?" asked Michelle.

The court went quiet.

Calvin took a deep breath. "My boss was told by a man that he was planning to overthrow the royal family and he wanted us to invade the castle and capture one of the selected girls," he said. "I'm not going to tell who it was, but the reason we agreed was that he made a deal to give us a place in Illea."

Michelle looked at Taylor and Dinette.

"Your highnesses," said Michelle. "He's basically the reason Giselle and I are alright. I think we should pardon Calvin for his involvement and make him an officer."

Taylor smiled warmly at Michelle.

"You remind me of Dinette lady Michelle," he said. "Always treating everyone in Illea as an equal and being kind, generous and justifiable." He looked over to Dinette as he said these compliments and Dinette smiled flattered.

"But your highness," protested count Neilson. "He's a rebel, think of all the trouble he'll cause if we just let him go! He could go back to his fellow rebels and overthrow us all!"

"Maybe we should put it to a vote your highness" said Michelle.

"Michelle's right," said Taylor. "All those who believe Calvin Stroube should be convicted of all charges?"

Count Neilson and a few other court members raised their hand, but just a few.

"And all those who believe Calvin Stroube be acquitted of all charges?" questioned Taylor.

Michelle was the first to raise her hand and several others joined, including James, Marcella, Holliday and Riley, and the rest of the Elite.

"It's decided," said Taylor. "Calvin Stroube judgement on you has been reversed, however you will remain under supervision until you're training as an officer has been completed."

"Yes your majesty," said Calvin respectfully. "Thank you."

With that Calvin was escorted from the throne room.

"You were really brave Michelle," said Dinette. "It's just like when I had my convict pardoned."

Michelle smiled and looked over at the other girls who were feeling very proud too.

"Who do you think gave Calvin's group that offering?" Michelle whispered to James.

"Hmm, I don't know," said James suspiciously looking at count Neilson.

**Author's note; Michelle did very good at the convicting. She and Dinette are so similar (along with Daenerys Targaryen), all of them seemed unconfident at first, but grew stronger and confident. Do you think princess Diana of England would've also suggested pardoning Calvin?**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

March had arrived, and the spring weather came to Illea.

James had been thinking about all the events in the Elite and the girls he had grown close too.

Just then Beth came up, carrying two bowls.

"Hey Beth" said James.

"Hey," replied Beth. "The cooks made froyos for dessert today. I didn't see you at lunch, so I thought I'd bring you one."

"Thanks" said James taking one of the bowls. His was birthday cake flavoured and Beth's was pink grapefruit.

"So what are you doing?" asked Beth eating her froyo.

"I'm just planning on ending the selection soon," said James. "I'm just trying to pick the ones I like the most."

"I wouldn't happen to be one of them?" humored Beth.

James smiled.

Michelle was arriving to the office, eating a strawberry froyo. She looked in the office and saw James and Beth talking and laughing.

Michelle looked a bit down. She knew James had to spend time with all the girls in the selection, but she was a bit sad that James was hanging out with Beth. She hoped from the moment she arrived in the selection; James would love her.

Michelle and James had dated a lot in the selection, but Michelle knew he had grown very close with Beth too.

She walked down the hall and went to Dinette's office.

"Hi Michelle," said Dinette cheerfully. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Michelle unsure of what to say. "It's just, when you were in the selection, did you ever feel worried that Taylor would fall in love with someone else."

"I know it can be pressuring when you feel you love someone and he's friends with someone else, when I was in the selection I was worried that I wouldn't make it, but I still hoped I'd make it," said Dinette in a motherly voice. "But you know, I didn't have problems with just Janelle."

"You didn't?" asked Michelle.

Dinette shook her head with a smile.

"Taylor's father, king Harris II, didn't like me very much in the selection," said Dinette. "It wasn't that he hated the lower castes, he just didn't trust them. He had even try to recommend Taylor that he eliminate me and most of the other lower castes when he decided to star the Elite."

"What happened?" asked Michelle.

"Well the night he decided he was gonna chose the final two," said Dinette. "There was the traditional party to celebrate, king Harris fell ill and passed away, he apologized to Taylor for his prejudice against lower castes and that he should chose the girl he loves as he knew he was in love with me."

"Where you worried Taylor would pick Janelle instead of you?" retorted Michelle.

"A little," said Dinette thoughtfully. "And I have to admit, when I got into the selection I didn't have the confidence of being queen, but I still had hope I'd win and when I fell in love with Taylor, I began to feel more confident."

Michelle had to agree with the queen, she had felt unconfident herself from all the bullying she had put up with her whole life, but when she got into the selection, her confidence and love for the prince had built up too.

She thanked Dinette and hugged her and than left her office.

**Author's note; Now you all know more about Dinette's past from her time in the selection. Also keep a lookout for my next fanfiction, a lion king and H2o just add water crossover called H2o just add wild coming out this summer.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_March 19__th__, 2310_

Michelle had spent the day alone; she hadn't really spoken to anyone. As the early evening approached she had noticed what seemed like cars arriving and going. But she hadn't really given it much thought.

She was in her room when Maci came in.

"Lady Michelle," she said. "You're presence is required in the ballroom."

"Oh," said Michelle in surprise. "Sure."

Michelle went down to the ballroom. As she arrived at the door, she heard what sounded like music.

She opened the doors and saw the members of the elite and the other girls who had been in the selection. Well almost all.

Michelle knew Giselle wouldn't be there. She and Caleb were traveling the world.

"What's going on?" asked Michelle.

"You and Beth are the final too," said Bluebelle.

"Holliday, Riley, Morwenna, Tiifu, Kasha and I have been eliminated," added Shari. "He'll be choosing one of you two tomorrow!"

Michelle was surprised. But she understood the ball now, it was the ball the selection would have the night before the prince would choose his bride.

Michelle was excited, but at the same time a bit nervous, would James choose her? Or would he choose Beth?

She looked at Beth who was talking with a couple of the other girls in the selection. They were saying about how she and Michelle were the closest girls to the prince, since he had dated them the most.

Holliday walked up to her.

"Excited?" she asked.

Michelle smiled at her best friend.

"A little nervous," she said. "I love James, but I'm worried he loves Beth more."

"Well you two can still be friends even if he chooses Beth" replied Holliday.

Michelle smiled, she knew Holliday was right, even if James did choose Beth she could still be friends with James.

_I at least wanted to make it close to the finales,_ she thought to herself. _So I could prove Emily wrong and that I am special._

And to her she was alright with that.

**Author's note; Who do you think will win? Michelle or Beth? **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_March 20__th__ 2310 _

The whole court gathered in the ballroom and sat down. The royal family and all the girls who had been in the selection, sat in the front rows.

The quartet were also there taking a seat in the middle row.

Everyone was talking about who James might choose. Even the quartet.

"I'm sure James will pick Beth," whispered Emily to her friends. "She is the one who is right for the throne. She's a four like us."

Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper nodded in agreement.

Everyone quieted down as Michelle and Beth walked into the room. The camera crew filmed the scene as Michelle and Beth walked up to the stage where James was standing.

"Welcome everyone," said James. "These last months of getting to know all you girls in the selection has been wonderful, and each of you had hopes that you'd be chosen to be Illea's next queen. But as you know, only one of you can be the queen."

Michelle and Beth both looked at each other, hoping that James was gonna pick one of them. Everyone in the ballroom held their breaths too.

"So, I'd like everyone to give it up for my new bride, and your future queen, Michelle White!"

Everyone in the ballroom cheered and clapped.

"NO!" cried Emily, though nobody could hear her scream except the rest of the quartet who were surprised.

Michelle and Beth hugged each other and then Beth went off to the rest of the selection. Michelle walked up to James and they kissed.

Everyone in the ballroom applauded again, Emily was red in the face with envy. It then turned to surprise when she saw Tiffany applauding with the rest of the ballroom. She shot Tiffany a look that made Tiffany stop.

Michelle and James then walked off the stage and everybody got up from their seats and started chatting to each other.

Taylor, Dinette and Marcella were the first to walk up to the two young lovers.

"I knew you'd find the girl you love son" said Taylor.

"I can't believe I finally get a sister," said Marcella. "I love you James, but I had always wanted a sister too."

Michelle hugged Marcella.

"So, have I" she said.

Meanwhile Emily and the gang were still sitting in their seats listening to the conversation. Two ladies in the court were chatting excitedly.

"Michelle is gonna be a good queen" said one.

"Yeah, everything that's happened the selection, she's been amazing!" added the other.

"You really want a seven like Michelle White as a queen instead of a four like me?!" snapped Emily. "What is wrong with you people?!" she looked over at Michelle and James.

"What is wrong with everyone who favors Michelle?!" she complained.

James stayed to chat with his family. Michelle walked along the ballroom as people where parsing her.

"Congratulations Michelle!" said Holliday hugging her best friend.

Beth came up too.

"Hey Michelle," she said. "I just wanted you to know that even though James and I have been close during our time in the selection, I want you two to be happy."

"Thanks Beth," said Michelle kindly. "And don't worry, I'm sure someday you'll find a prince of your own."

Beth smiled and walked away.

Just then the quartet walked up.

"Well Michelle," said Suzanne. "I guess you proved us wrong."

"Yeah," said Emily with a smile. "You totally deserve it." Her smile then turned into a frown. "Oh wait, you don't."

Michelle was surprised.

"I'm the one who should've been in the selection," snorted Emily. "And I'm the one who should be getting married to the prince. Not some seven who's a nobody."

Michelle took a deep breath.

"I am special Emily," declared Michelle. "Even if I hadn't won, I still would've proved you wrong because I _was_ in the selection and you weren't. I was born to rule Illea, and I will."

The quartet looked surprised, even Emily.

"I'm not inviting you to the wedding Emily," declared Michelle. She then turned to the rest of the quartet. "They're welcome to come to the wedding if they want too. And when I'm queen I think I'll have you banished as punishment for how you've treated me."

Emily coward for the first time in her life, nobody had ever stood up to her like that. But once Michelle walked away, she scowled.

James then made the announcement.

"The wedding will take place in five days time."

Everyone was chatting excitedly, everyone except count Neilson and Emily.

That evening, count Neilson watched his men around his villa practicing fighting.

"What's going on?" asked a voice.

He turned around and saw the quartet, the speaker had been Harper.

"Preparing for the invasion," said count Neilson. "On the day before the wedding we will raid the palace and overthrow the royal family."

"What's in it for me?" asked Emily crocking her eyebrow.

"Since my daughter has lost her rights to the throne," said count Neilson. "I'll make you my successor Emily. And your friends will be you're council."

Emily smirked. But her friends were still a little worried.

**Author's note; Michelle has won! And the way she handled Emily in this chapter was more mature than the cupcake incident at her birthday party, don't you think? Just two more chapters to go.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

_March 24__th__, 2310_

Michelle was growing more and more excited. It was the day before her wedding. Chloe, Alexis and Maci were getting her dressed in an indigo colored gown.

"I'm so excited to be getting married tomorrow," she said excitedly. "It's going to be exciting."

Chloe giggled. "Just wait till you see the wedding dress we've been working on for you princess."

"You won't be seeing it until tomorrow," added Alexis. "So, you'll be doing the rehearsal in your current dress."

"I'm so excited to see what it looks like!" said Michelle.

Just then an officer came in.

"Visitors for the princess" he said.

Michelle thanked the officers and headed down to the grand hallway. There she was excited to see her parents. And James was there talking to them.

"Mom. Dad!" cried Michelle.

Bentley and Denise hugged their daughter.

"Your mother and I can't believe you're getting married Rosebud" said Bentley proudly.

"You'll be a great queen Michelle," said Denise. "After everything you've done in the selection makes us proud."

"I'm glad you came" said Michelle.

"The rehearsal begins at 2 o'clock" said James.

That afternoon, Michelle returned to her room to get her wedding ring. The other day, Michelle and James picked out wedding rings from a jewelry store. It was a silver ring with a pink jewel.

Michelle then noticed something outside.

An army was marching inside the palace gates, they didn't look like officers or any rebels. Who where they?

"Well, you look beautiful _princess,_" said a voice.

Michelle turned to see Emily and her friends entering the room. They had wicked smirks on their faces.

"Pity you won't live to even be crowned a princess" taunted Emily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Michelle.

"Count Neilson is going against the royal family," said Emily. "And once he becomes king, I'll be his successor."

"That's why he hired you!" exclaimed Michelle. "Because you hate the lower castes!"

"That's right," said Emily smugly. "We were to pose as confidants for Giselle, until you sent her packing."

Tiffany reached into Michelle's pocket and took out the key.

"Here's the key!" declared Tiffany.

"Tiffany, lock her in," declared Emily. "We can't have her telling everyone."

The quartet walked out and shut the door and locked it.

"Let me out!" shouted Michelle banging on the door and trying to open it.

Meanwhile in the ballroom, everyone was gathering around to watch the rehearsal. Denise was sitting on a chair and the other girls were chatting excitedly. Bentley was pacing around waiting for Michelle, he was looking forward to walking her down the aisle.

"Where's Michelle?" whispered Holliday.

"I don't know" replied Riley.

Just then count Neilson walked in with the quartet.

"Asbjorn," said Taylor. "What are you doing here?"

"Men!" called count Neilson. "Seize them!"

Count Neilson's men charged in. Everyone in the ballroom screamed and started running around in different directions panicking.

"What is this?" asked Morwenna to Kasha. "A joke?!"

"What are you doing count Neilson?!" cried Dinette.

"The reign of the Schreave's is over," declared count Neilson. "I'm the new king of Illea now."

"And you four are in cahoots with him!" exclaimed Kasha in realization pointing at Emily, Tiffany, Suzanne and Harper.

"Exactly," retorted Emily. "When his reign is over, I'll succeed him as the queen of Illea!" she then looked at her friends. "And my friends will be part of the council too" she added quickly.

"You treacherous being!" yelled Taylor. "How could you? Your family has been the chief advisor to our family for years!"

"Yeah? Well I want to be the top ruler of Illea," declared count Neilson. "My original plan was to get my daughter to marry James so then with her in the royal family she'd rule Illea and I'd rule over her. But that fell through when Michelle got her to marry a servant."

He turned to his men.

"Men, lock the royal family in the king's chambers," said count Neilson. "Then slay the officers and all members of the king's ministry who remain loyal to them!"

Eight of count Neilson's men, grabbed hold of the royal family, and started to escort them from the hallway.

Officers charged forward and both armies started to shoot.

Servants, court members and the selecteds started to flee the ballroom. Poor Beth lost conscious and Holliday and Shari dragged her along.

Bentley grabbed Denise's hand and ran out of the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Michelle was passing in her room and listening to gun shots. She looked out her window into the palace grounds and saw count Neilson's men and the palace officers fighting.

She had to get out of her room.

She then had an idea.

She reached into her dresser and pulled out her princess dresses and some of her casual clothing and started tying them together in a rope.

When she was finished, she tied a loop in one end of the rope and tied it around the foot pole of the bed, then she opened the window and started to climb down. Her bedroom was only on the second floor, but it still seemed so far away.

She looked down, it was still too high to let go. Thinking past, Michelle started to pull on the rope. Her bed moved and hit the wall where the window was.

Outside the room, Emily and Harper walked past and heard the thudding sound.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Harper in surprise.

"Trouble" replied Emily suspiciously. She turned to two of count Neilson's men.

"Shoot the lock!" she demanded.

One of them did and they barged into the room and saw that the bed had been moved. They ran over to the window and saw Michelle landing on the ground. The sudden movement of the bed had lowered her rope too fast, which was why collapsed on the ground.

"Michelle!" cried Emily and Harper.

Emily punched one of the officers, "Next time keep guard of a room I lock someone in!" she shouted.

She and Harper then ran out of the room.

Michelle struggled to get up, at first, her white hair was all messed up and the corner of her left eye was a bit scratched.

"Michelle!" called a familiar voice.

Michelle looked to see Calvin running up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping her to her feet.

"I think so," said Michelle. "I just escaped from my room where my tormentors locked me in."

"Count Neilson wants to take over Illea," said Calvin. "Remember when I said someone told me to attack the palace?"

Michelle nodded.

"Well count Neilson was the one who made us do it," he said. "I didn't implicate him because I wouldn't be much better than him and it's hard to believe a rebel."

Michelle had to agree with Calvin.

"We've got to stop this!" she declared and they quickly headed across the yard.

Count Neilson's men were taking the royal family along the halls. James was trying to think of a way to escape.

Taylor, Dinette and Marcella were being pushed into the king's chambers. James than pushed one of the men aside and snatched the sword of the other and slayed both men. And started to run.

"Don't worry mom, dad!" he called. "I'll come back!"

"Get him!" cried of the men closing the door and locking it.

Michelle and Calvin snuck around the back of the palace and hid behind the doors as two of count Neilson's men came running out, checking that the coast was clear, they ran inside the palace.

They didn't get far when another soldier of count Neilson came up and held out a gun, the two froze and gasped.

Behind him, Chloe, Alexis and Maci were watching him from around a corner.

"We have to do something" whispered Chloe.

Maci quickly raced out.

"No, come back!" whispered Alexis worriedly.

"Maci no!" cried Chloe quietly.

"Hey!" called Maci. "Over here!"

The man turned and prepared to shoot Maci, but Michelle tackled him. He shot the gun, but the bullet hit Maci in the leg and she fell over, Chloe and Alexis quickly grabbed Maci and took her to the hospital wing.

Calvin grabbed the soldier's gun.

"Go," he said. "I'll take care of him."

Michelle nodded and quickly ran off to look for James.

James snuck around the halls. He wanted to find count Neilson and settle the score. He looked around the corner and saw him and the quartet talking.

"Count Neilson!" he called jumping out, the sword in his hand.

The five looked surprised to see that he escaped.

"Wouldn't you rather become king by challenging me for the throne?" asked James. "After all I'm the crown prince."

Count Neilson smirked.

"Of course," he said. He grabbed out a sword of his own. "I was the finest fencer in that boarding school in England." He bragged.

The two engaged in a fight.

The quartet watched, from a safe distance of course to prevent themselves from getting hurt.

What nobody saw was Michelle watching nervously around the corner. She had to do something to stop them.

She then looked over at suits of armor. One had a spear in its hand. It gave Michelle an idea.

She quickly pulled the spear free from the armor.

Count Neilson tried to take James's head off, but he ducked down.

James wouldn't give up and continued to fight back. Count Neilson didn't see Michelle sneaking up on him.

"My reign has just begun" he said pridefully as their swords were wrestling.

Michelle got behind him with the spear.

"Count Neilson!" cried Emily. "Look!"

Count Neilson dropped his guard and looked surprised. He turned around and saw Michelle. Michelle impaled the spear right throw his body, the pointy end missing James by just a few inches.

The quartet flinched back in surprise and disgust; they had never seen Michelle do something like this!

Count Neilson's body collapsed on to the floor.

"Ah yuck!" cried Emily.

Tiffany gagged and had a look on her face that she was gonna throw up. covering her mouth with her hand, she quickly ran towards the nearest bathroom and quickly shut the door.

No one moved for a moment. James then quickly hugged Michelle and Michelle returned it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Michelle. "Are you?"

James nodded.

A group of officers came in. One of them pulled Emily's arms behind her back and cuffed her, and they did the same with Suzanne and Harper.

The scene cut to the bathroom door, there was the sound of a toilet flushing and a sink running.

Tiffany came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth.

"Excuse me, I feel much better now" she said.

She then saw three officers standing in front of her, at first, she was confused, but then held her hands out to be arrested as she realized they had lost.

"Your highness, count Neilson's men have yielded" said an officer.

"Thank you, officer Cline," said James.

Officer Cline left the hall and James and Michelle got back to their moment.

The quartet looked at them with looks of guilt and the officers Held their arms.

"She does deserve the prince?" said Tiffany to Harper who nodded.

Michelle and James held their hands, smiling.

"Um princess," said Tiffany in a guilty voice. James and Michelle turned to look at the quartet. "We're really sorry we were mean to you before" Tiffany continued, and curtsied.

"Really sorry" added Harper joining in the curtsy.

"Please forgive us your highness" joined in Suzanne also curtsying.

Michelle smiled and looked over at Emily. Emily didn't say anything, she didn't apologize or curtsy, but she did have a look of guilt on her face.

"I forgive you" said Michelle in a soft, kind voice.

Emily gave a look of appreciation, but still didn't say anything.

Michelle and James joined hands and walked down the hall as Emily collapsed to the ground in defeat.

Forgiven or not, Emily and the quartet would leave Illea on the first ferry to New Asia along with half of the surviving men of count Neilson's army (the rest were thrown in prison for the rest of their lives) and never return as punishment for their crimes (and also as payback for bullying Michelle for all these years.)

Although the quartet's parents were upset that their children were banned from Illea, they respected their future queen and accepted it.

Michelle, James and their families watched as the quartet were escorted and loaded on the ferry.

After climbing aboard, Emily stayed at the ferry's gates after they closed and the ferry departed.

She didn't move, she kept starring at the royal family until it was far out of sight with a look on her face that said "Illea has not seen the last of me."

**Author's note; I did say the quartet would get their just desserts in the end, and Illea is saved!**

**Spoiler alert on Michelle's wedding dress, it resembles Aurora's wedding dress from Maleficent mistress of evil because I so loved that wedding dress.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The next day, the palace had been cleaned up for the battle and just in time for the wedding.

Michelle was being changed into her wedding gown. It was a beautiful blue trail trained dress and wore a crown of pink and blue flowers.

Chloe, Alexis and Maci (who wore a cast on her leg, because of the gun shot wound she received in the battle) were finishing dressing her up.

Denise walked in wearing a white cocktail dress and three pearl necklaces around her neck and had a white tulle rose in her hair.

"You look so beautiful Michelle," said Denise hugging her daughter. "I can't believe this is happening to you, becoming a princess."

"I bet the parents of every commoner say that mom" said Michelle hugging her mom.

Bentley came up wearing a black suit.

"You'd better go to your seat Denise," he said. "The wedding is about to start."

Denise nodded and left the room.

Everyone was in the ballroom waiting for the wedding to start, the royal family from Italy had arrived the past evening for the wedding and joined the royal family, Denise and the selected girls in the front row.

The ballroom and the rows were filled with flowers.

James stood on the stage wearing a red tunic.

The musicians started playing as Michelle and Bentley walked in and walked down the aisle.

Everybody smiled and watched as they walked down. Michelle was holding a bouquet of carnations, lilies and roses.

As Michelle and Bentley walked on to the stage, Michelle and James held hands and looked at the priest.

"Ladies and gentleman," said the pastor. "We are gathered here today to see the marriage of crown prince James Schreave and our new princess Michelle White."

Marcella and Daniele were sitting next to each other and smiled at each other as the pastor spoke.

"Prince James repeat these words; 'I James Schreave.'"

"I James Schreave take Michelle White to have and to hold, for better and for worse. For richer and for poorer. For sickness and in health. To cherish this love, for as long as we live."

"I do."

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride" said the pastor.

And with that Michelle and James kissed.

And then Michelle threw the wedding bouquet into the air and unsurprisingly, Holliday caught it.

It was a lovely party, filled with music and dancing. Riley even played her flute, as Michelle and James gave her a job as the new musician in the palace.

There was even a four-tier marzipan cake.

When the ball ended, Michelle and James's families along with Holliday and Riley gathered around the carriage as Michelle and James climbed aboard.

They all waved and called goodbye as it left and Michelle and James rode off leaning next to each other thinking of their future together.

**We have reached the happy end of our story. If I were to do a sequel to this story, do you think it should be… **

**a.****A sequel to where Michelle and James have children and they have a selection of their own?**

**b.****A prequel to how Taylor and Dinette met?**

**Or c. both **


End file.
